Personal reading
by hmajid
Summary: This story for personal reading.
1. 01 - The Dillian Pump

She was running late. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' thought Hermione as she struggled to walk then run in the very stylish, very posh Muggle designer stilettos she'd just had to have. She was such a sucker for shoes. She'd bought this particular pair after convincing herself that the very, very (okay very) high pale silver shoes with twirly pale bronze flowers running down the front were absolutely practical for work.

Okay, maybe not exactly practical but damn they made her legs look good and truth be told she wanted to look really smashing TODAY!

Dressed in a deep purple cotton shirt dress with a modest caftan neckline and three quarter sleeves; her long, riotous, dark brown curls pulled back tightly into a professional-looking pony tail made Hermione feel confident and sexy, as if she'd walked right out of the pages of British Vogue. Lush, tailor-made robes of lightweight dark purple silk elegantly clung to her curvy figure accentuating her breasts and showing off toned legs. Subtle, simple makeup with lots of mascara emphasized her golden brown eyes. Wizards stopped and turned to watch her as she glided through the Ministry Atrium. Hermione didn't even notice. She hoped she looked fabulous she needed to look fabulous for this meeting today.

'Yes,' she mused, at 5'3" she knew she was too short to be a model but that didn't mean she couldn't indulge in her love affair with clothes – especially gorgeous, designer Muggle clothes. 'Yes,' she chuckled to herself; she knew that most of her wizarding colleagues didn't even know what British Vogue was let alone Christian Louboutin but she didn't care, she knew. And wearing these beautiful clothes made her feel in control and proud of her Muggle heritage.

After the war, Hermione had finally come into her own. She had grown into a confident, strong woman who happened to have a penchant for fashion. Primarily Muggle fashion, with a particular emphasis on shoes. She sighed, 'Shoes!' Shoes were her obsession – her shoes defined her mood for the day be they stilettos, kitten heels, flats, patent-leather, studded, peep-toe, sling backs, etc. and damn it, she felt she had earned this little indulgence. For Goddess sake, it's not as if she couldn't afford it, she made a high salary in her position as Head of Muggle-Wizard Relations working directly with both the Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister. She'd also come into her inheritance after turning twenty-one, her parents, though no Malfoy's in terms of wealth, were certainly not poor!

The war had been over more than seven years. Finally, after defeating Voldemort, she and her friends were free. Free to live; free to be happy, free to be themselves. Harry and Ginny had gotten together after a whirlwind courtship. He was happy as an Auror and Ginny's career was flourishing as a reporter for The Daily Prophet. Everyone was expecting an engagement announcement very soon. Ron and Hermione had tried to make a go of a relationship but realized quickly that they were better off as friends. Thank Merlin for that too. After that kiss on the battlefield, being together just hadn't felt right. In fact, every time Ron had kissed her it left an awful taste in her mouth that no amount of mouthwash could eliminate. While that might sound a bit harsh, she could never get over the fact that every time she and Ron kissed she felt as if she had just kissed her brother. She shuddered at the memory of when he had first tried to touch her breast.

The relationship fizzled very rapidly after that particular little incident. The guilt ate at her until she'd taken to avoiding Ron nearly costing her one of her dearest friends. No, she was very happy that Ron had moved on and now their friendship was back on track and much to everyone's surprise, Ron was happily dating Pansy Parkinson, of all people. Pansy seemed to balance him and, in all honesty, was not such a terrible person once you got to know her. After an awkward 'getting to know one another' phase, Pansy and Hermione had become friends. Such good friends that the Slytherin beauty was the reason Hermione was running late for her meeting this morning. Pansy had insisted on an all-girls Hogwarts reunion. She was famous for her 'reunions' which were really just an excuse for the girls to get together and drink. Last night, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Hannah, Susan, Tracy, Millicent, Cho and Hermione had met at The Leaky Cauldron for what was supposed to be one round of butter beers. One turned into . . . well, she had lost count after the fifth round. Fire whiskey had quickly replaced butter beers. Thank Goddess, Hermione chose her outfits for the week on Sunday evenings or she'd never have been able to coordinate something this morning. Merlin, she had no idea why the hell she'd even agreed to go out last night a weekday no less knowing she had this particular meeting today.

After waking up with a massive headache, she'd panicked once realizing the time, jumped in the shower, dressed, grabbed her oversized handbag and downed a hangover cure potion of her own personal recipe. Once she'd managed to slip into the gorgeous heels, she'd Floo'd to the Ministry in a flash with just minutes to spare. She would have made it on time had she not run into Adrian Pucey in the lobby. The damn Slytherin with the gorgeous green eyes had asked her out again keeping her in the lobby for five minutes making her late. Hermione Granger hated being late.

She rushed to make the lift to her office on the top floor of the Ministry. Stepping out, she composed herself, slowed her breathing, pasted a smile on her face and walked briskly towards Davis Gentry, her assistant. He rose quickly upon her entrance with a mug of hot tea in hand.

"Ms. Granger, good morning. You're appointment . . ." he rushed.

"Yes, thank you so much Davis. Please see that we're not disturbed. I'll call if I need anything." Hermione smiled at him, taking the tea and glided nonchalantly into her office.

Angry, silver eyes turned to greet her.

"Can't bother to use a watch Granger? I don't know how you managed to finagle such a top job. Your professional behavior is appalling. Tell me, do you keep both the Wizard and Muggle Prime Ministers waiting for meetings as well!?!"

"Good morning Malfoy. Shall we get started?" Hermione smiled as pleasantly as she could and sat gracefully behind her desk motioning for her 'guest' to sit as well.

"We should have gotten started ten minutes ago. My time is valuable Granger and I'm doing the Ministry a favor just by being here. You called this meeting remember?" Malfoy sneered condescendingly as he moved from the window to stand before her desk.

Hermione sighed, leaned back in her chair and studied the one and only Draco Malfoy. He was a damned handsome bastard! The years subsequent the war had been very kind to him. He was tall – at least six feet. Platinum locks shorn to fall in a strategically disheveled way so that his fringe would occasionally swing over his eyes. His eyes – Merlin they were gorgeous, silver-blue irises that could darken or lighten depending on his mood. Goddess, she nearly squirmed as she noticed each and every stunning feature. But notice she did. His body had filled out well too. Gone was the overly lanky boy she knew in school. In his place, was an alphamale with well-defined, strong muscles evident underneath the robes he wore. Draco Malfoy reminded her of a sleek, elegant panther, beautiful yet dangerous. Something always seemed to lurk behind his eyes, letting one know his mind was constantly active. Then there was his voice. It was the voice of her most erotic and daring fantasies, not that she'd ever admit it aloud. Deep, rich, strong, commanding, and oh so masculine –her heart always seemed to beat a bit faster at the mere thought of it. In the secret recesses of her being, she knew she'd do anything that his voice commanded of her, not that Draco would ever do anything like that with her but a girl could dream. Once she'd hidden behind a column at a Ministry Ball, eyes closed, listening to his voice as he chatted up foreign investors and diplomats. His voice alone had enflamed her so much that by the time she'd gone home at the end of evening she had to satisfy herself three times before she could fall asleep. Not that she slept, tossing and turning because of hot dreams chock full of Malfoy all night long until she woke up in a fevered sweat the following morning.

Yes, damn it, Hermione found him attractive. More now than ever because he also seemed truly repentant of the misguided actions of his youth.

Since the war, Draco Malfoy had worked hard to repair the damage to his name. Evidence came to light that showed he'd been forced to help Voldemort under pain of death to himself and his family.

He'd avoided criminal trial for offenses committed during Sixth Year because he'd been underage. Harry's testimony that Draco hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore certainly helped.

Additionally, his actions of not identifying Hermione and her friends on that horrible night at Malfoy Manor and finally, his mother lying to Voldemort to save Harry had in turn, saved Malfoy. He'd served three years community service, the Malfoy assets frozen until he'd completed his term. His father, Lucius Malfoy had not been so lucky; he'd been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban but had gotten out after five years on good behavior. He was now under house arrest at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy had avoided Azkaban but was also monitored closely by the Ministry. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ordered that Draco spend his community service helping to rebuild Hogwarts, as well as, work at various charitable organizations, including a Muggle children's orphanage, all the while living off a small stipend provided by the Ministry. After serving his community service and his money released, he established DM Investments, a Wizard and Muggle capital ventures and financial firm investing in various companies and corporations. It made him richer than before, if that were possible.

Hermione had run into him at various Ministry, business and personal functions. They shared some of the same friends after all. He was charming, funny, interesting and jovial –to everyone but her. Hell, he was even decent to Harry and Ron. However, whenever his path crossed with hers he was disdainful, distant and cold. So very, very cold. Draco Malfoy was certainly not interested in any kind of cordial relationship with Hermione Granger. She would be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt. At night, alone under her covers, Hermione often wondered why he still treated her with such derision. Why couldn't he be decent? He had made it abundantly clear he still disliked her.

Maybe not because of her Muggle heritage, he didn't care about that as he'd dated quite a few Muggleborn witches. He just didn't seem to like her, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. Perhaps it was because she wasn't pretty enough, sophisticated enough or sexy enough. Smart, hell yes, but nothing more.

He was such a shallow arsehole!

Everyone thought he'd changed and the Malfoy name was once again on the rise, becoming respected rather than feared. Of course, attractive good deeds, charming, erudite or not, Hermione knew better, he was still a prat!

Professional smile plastered on her face, Hermione soldiered on. "Yes, well, both the Minister of Magic and the British Muggle Prime Minister appreciate the time . . ."

"Time you've wasted."

Hermione twitched but continued as if he'd never spoken.

". . . you've taken from your busy schedule to listen to our proposal. We hope that it's something that DM Investments would find of interest and consider making a sizable investment to support the venture. In fact, we feel it's something that you might find of great interest yourself and perhaps you might consider giving some of your valuable personal time in assisting us with the project."

Draco stared. Suddenly he took a step back, slowly sank into the plush chair across from her desk crossing his legs and stretched out his long body. His arms were resting lightly on the armrests; a small, smug smirk graced his lips as he eyed her strangely. Hermione felt her cheeks flush and her heart sped up. Why the hell was he staring at her that way? She swallowed, he smirked wider.

"Go ahead then. Impress me."

She blinked. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"Granger? I'm waiting." His voice soft and still he smirked.

Looking down at her papers, Hermione gathered her wits.

"Ah, yes. Here is a copy of what we would like to propose."

For the next half hour, Hermione described the project the Ministry of Magic and Muggle British Government were keen on implementing. It involved the assimilation of Muggle technology within the Wizarding world. The Muggle world's advancement in the digital, technological and gadgetry field was unsurpassed. It was clear there were many devices, tools and appliances that would benefit the Wizarding world. The idea was to explore, identify and assimilate them into Wizarding society. The goal was to start small with cell phones and laptops but eventually expand into other tools such as desktop computers, kitchen appliances and possibly television. The key to this was finding the right set of spells and charms that would aid in keeping them functioning as the Wizarding world didn't use electricity. It would require a mass amount of initial research and deep pockets before a team of Wizard and Muggle scientists could even be assembled. Not to mention the amount of time and effort in choosing that group of scientists would entail to ensure secrecy and confidentiality.

The screening alone could take months.

If DM Investments agreed to fund the initial research, they would be the primary investor and receive the lion's share of the profits as well as final say on the devices to be marketed with the partnering corporations. The Ministry of Magic and British Government would receive a very tidy sum as well. Other investors would be approached after DM Investments bottom line contribution.

Hermione didn't know who had developed the proposal but she thought it a brilliant idea.

Eyes bright, skin flushed, she radiated excitement and enthusiasm for the venture. With subtle flicks of her wand, she delivered a confident and organized summary including the devices to be researched first with a timeline and potential spells and charms she'd created herself that could be serve as a foundation.

"Well that is everything. Do you have any questions?" Hermione looked up fighting the churn of emotions in her stomach and smiled grimly at the man across from her.

During the entire presentation, Draco hadn't said a word. Not. One. Word. He hadn't looked at the charts, graphs, research, proposal, budget, etc. –not a damn thing. He'd only stared at Hermione. His body had remained in the same position with that blasted smug smirk stuck on his face. To say she was a bit flustered was an understatement. Finally, after several seconds, he leaned forward and dropped her carefully crafted presentation back on her desk.

"Will you be heading up this project?"

Caught off-guard, she answered with a shake of her head. "No, we're in the process of collecting various resumes . . ."

"I want you to head it up."

Silence.

"Well, that would be quite impossible . . ."

"If you want my money, you'll make it possible."

Draco leaned back into his chair, his eyes darkening and the smirk falling from his lips. She could feel a pull in her lower belly as her knickers dampened at his tone.

"I see." Dear gods, his voice made things pull and tighten through her traitorous body.

"No, you don't. Let me be very clear Granger. You want my money; I'll give you my money – the whole fucking amount in fact. That way there is no need for other investors. However, if you want my money, I want you to manage the entire project. You report to me, you work for me, directly."

He wanted her to work for him?

Confused, she attempted to reason with him calmly.

"I'll bring this up with the Minister but in all honesty, I don't know how this will be possible. My role as head of this department is quite demanding and this venture will take up a considerable amount of time."

"I've already spoken to Kingsley in regards to my terms and he's agreed. Money talks after all. He'll cut back your regular workload so you can work evenings and weekends, if necessary, with me at my home."

Red – yes, that's what Hermione saw: blood red, the blood preferably belonging to Draco Arsehole Malfoy.

"You spoke to the Minister about my job? How dare you? You can't do that you egotistical, conceited, goodfor-nothing poser! You are not about to fuck up everything that I've worked for because you want me at your beck and call. You

might have everyone else fooled but not me. I see you for what you are, you fucking wanker! I'll never work for you Malfoy, don't think I won't hex you . . . you arsehole!"

On her feet by the end of her rant, she was stunned as Draco smiled a genuine smile. Wide, eager and happy – the git actually looked happy.

"Aren't you a dirty girl Granger. I was wondering when the real Hermione Granger would surface. Do you kiss your mum with that mouth? Hmm, I wonder how dirty of a girl you really are?" Draco purred in a low, seductive dark voice.

Oh gods, Hermione felt her pussy pulse and desire began to trail down her leg. She clenched her thighs together in an effort to assuage the liquid longing. This couldn't be happening right now, right here in front of him. She needed to gain control.

"Get out of my office, you heavy-handed fuck."

"You have no idea how heavy-handed I can be, Granger." His head tilted as his eyes narrowed,

"But you'll find out, I promise."

"Get out." She hissed as her hand reached for her wand.

Draco rose slowly and adjusted his robes smoothing out non-existent wrinkles.

"You'll have your money; I'm going to fund the entire venture. Your boss has already agreed to my terms, as far as I'm concerned Granger, it's a done deal. I'll have my assistant owl yours to set up an appropriate work schedule."

"Out. Now." Hermione spit out through gritted teeth, her body trembling, her anger barely held in check.

Turning on his heel, he strode confidently to her door and stopped abruptly. Looking over his shoulder he smirked and in a casual voice said,

"Oh and by the way, nice shoes."

He winked, grinned and left.


	2. 02 - Degas Ballet Flats

"Hermione, what about these?"

Hearing her name, Hermione spun away from the display of delicate evening stilettos she'd been admiring and looked towards Pansy. After her unnerving meeting with Draco Malfoy, she'd gone straight to Kingsley's office. He'd confirmed what Draco had told her. All efforts to dissuade Kingsley proved fruitless, leaving Hermione decidedly angry, frustrated and shaken. She was going to be working for and reporting directly to Draco bloody bastard Malfoy! She had to hand it to Kingsley, he had listened to all of her attempts to put forth other investors, kindly nodded his head at all the reasons why it was better to diversify with their investors, going with one primary investor would put the Ministry at a disadvantage should this whole endeavor fail miserably. But at the end of the day, his mind was made up and this was the path the Ministry would pursue. Recalling their conversation, she'd been taken aback at his words.

"I know you like the idea of multiple investors Hermione but the advantages DM investments funding the entire project was far too good to pass up and, quite frankly, his stipulations are valid. He said he didn't want some incompetent bean counter handling something so important. He said he wanted the best and brightest, specifically naming you. You were the only person qualified to handle this project. And of course, both I and the Muggle Prime Minister agree. This is far too important to not have the very best, I'm afraid that it's a done deal."

Hermione had thanked him and retreated from his office. By the time she'd returned to her office, Draco's assistant had already owled Davis to sort out an initial work schedule. She and Davis had spent three hours and a working lunch adjusting her appointment book, re-assigning her workload and mapping out next steps on the project being funded by Malfoy the git. As of Monday, she would spend mornings at the Ministry then Floo to Malfoy Manor to work on the project in the afternoons after lunch. Why they had to work at his home was beyond her but Kingsley had made it clear that her cooperation was imperative. He didn't care where the work got done as long as the venture moved forward on time and on budget. Emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted, she finished her work day in a haze. Thank goddess it was Friday; Hermione couldn't wait for the weekend. After a restless night filled with dreams of a man's disembodied, sultry voice telling her to do all sorts of naughty, delicious things; Hermione had dragged Pansy and Ginny out shopping in Muggle London. Far be it for them to decline, they loved her fashion taste, most especially in shoes.

"Cherry red patent-leather peep toes? I love them. Actually, I think Ron will love them. We're heading right over to Agent Provocateur for some sexy lingerie to go with those sexy little heels."

Hermione tilted her head slightly then smiled at Pansy,

"I definitely think thigh highs or stockings with garters are a must, don't you? But before we go I just want to see the new shipment Todd has been holding for me."

Her long, loose hair framed her face in a mass of curly ringlets that fell past her shoulder blades. Twirling around in a pair of bright yellow and pink Espadrille wedges, Ginny smiled.

"I like these . . . Hermione, I love those flats you're wearing."

Dressed in slim-fitting off-white, low slung jeans, a midnight blue and green piping peasant top and white leather Degas ballet flats, Hermione grinned back at her friend.

"Thanks. Believe it or not I got them on sale. They are so comfortable."

Handing her purchases to the salesperson, Pansy gave Hermione a pointed look.

"You're avoiding, my girl."

"Really Pansy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Two words: Draco Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly and silently counted to ten. Ginny and Pansy had been trying to calm her since she'd shared the results of her disastrous discussion with Malfoy and subsequent disastrous discussion with Kingsley.

"He's a bloody prick Pansy. He hates me and I hate him. He's horrid to me every time we see each other – and it's before I even say a word. Last time we all got together at your house for brunch he called me a swotty, stuck-up, holier-than-thou prude. He then insulted my hair and called me 'Plain Jane Granger,' commenting on the fact that I was single because I couldn't keep a man's interest long enough to shag me."

The lump in throat forced her to stop; she could feel tears begin to burn behind her eyes. After his nasty tirade, Hermione had simply excused herself and gone home. Pansy and Ginny exchanged knowing looks.

"Hermione," Ginny gently started,

"You know you're no prude and you're gorgeous. You date plenty of men so why should you care what he says? Malfoy's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Draco doesn't mean half of what he says," Pansy added.

"I've known Draco since we were in nappies. What you see is not what you always get with him. I'm not excusing his behavior but he has his reasons for acting the way he does, again not excusing his behavior."

Pansy held up her hands in defense as Hermione glared furiously at her about to cut in. Pansy hurriedly said, "He's not an easy man and his life, though privileged, wasn't ideal. Trust me; he's really not so bad."

Little invisible needles were dancing along Hermione's skin.

"Not so bad? Life not ideal? Doesn't mean what he says? Really Pansy? That certainly doesn't excuse the way he treats me! So should I feel sorry for the poor, little rich boy who's misunderstood? Is that what you're implying?"

Pansy hands went up again in supplication and plopped down in one of the chairs serving as both decoration and seating for the shoe boutique. Ginny placed a gentle and supportive hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"Look, I'm fine. I just don't get him, okay guys? He's so horrible to me. It can't be because I'm Muggleborn. It's no secret he's dated, and no doubt bedded, quite a few Muggleborn witches. He just doesn't like me. For whatever stupid reason he has, he abhors me."

Hermione tried for nonchalance, shrugged and turned back to a shoe display to pick up a gladiator-style sandal. Ginny toyed with another pair of heels while looking surreptitiously at Hermione.

"Pansy, why did he decide to start dating Muggleborns anyway? I mean his parents must have had a magical coronary when he brought the first girl home."

"Oh, he doesn't bring them home," Pansy rushed out in a single breath.

"I mean, he hasn't brought any witch home to meet his parents. Draco's a bit old-fashioned that way. Honestly, I don't think Narcissa really gives a damn. She never really cared about blood status – Andromeda is her sister after all and Narcissa is truly more like her. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, well, he's primarily motivated by money and influence right now. Since Draco controls the family estate his parents know better than to cross him."

"Well, that still doesn't explain his involvement in all things Muggle. His company, dating – even volunteering to help build that Muggle orphanage during his community service. Did you two know that? His volunteering at the Muggle orphanage? Harry told me."

Ginny slipped on pair of lavender round-toed heels with bow-tie buckles. Pansy smiled slyly and looked away.

"Why don't you ask him Hermione?"

"What?!?"

Wide, with a tinge of panic, eyes glanced at Pansy.

"Ask Malfoy? W-w-why would I do that? I mean, it's not like I c-c-care."

She stood up straighter then more forcefully said, "I could care less what he thinks."

Ginny popped up. "You know Hermione, that's actually a great idea. I mean you'll be working together and maybe it will help him loosen up a bit around you; make him a bit more friendly? And you can get to know him a bit better as well."

"I don't want to know him better Ginny,"

Hermione snapped peevishly. "I just want him to leave me alone."

"Well that's not really an option is it? And don't you snap at me Hermione Granger, I'm your friend." Ginny admonished her.

Hermione gave Ginny a sheepish look then walked over to her and wordlessly hugged her. A small cough interrupted them.

"Ms. Granger. Here is the shoe we've been holding for you. It's from the designer's limited edition collection and is on back-order; however, we saved one in just your size."

The store manager smiled graciously, carefully letting Hermione hold what could only be described as . . .

"Those are . . ." Pansy whispered. Ginny cut in, "Come-fuck-me . . ."

"NOW! shoes." They chorused before breaking into giggles. Hermione gazed in awe at the sinfully designed 4-inch python leather sandal in muted tones of gray, bone and black. One very thin strap held the toes. But it was the ankle strap that held their attention; fringe, fringe, and more fringe. Glorious leather and feather fringe wove around a tiny, thin strap falling errantly around the shoe in an artful display.

"Todd, I'll take them."

*

Glass of wine in hand, Hermione surveyed her closet the following Sunday evening. Standing in a pair of bow-tied knickers and spaghetti-strapped peach camisole, she was feeling very stressed as she attempted to organize her outfits for the week. Normally, she would whip together various ensembles with shoes and handbags in 30 minutes flat. But tonight, after three hours, she'd barely managed two outfits and couldn't for the life of her decide on what shoes. The thought of having to see Draco Malfoy on a daily basis left her feeling anxious, tense, and apprehensive. She could barely believe that within twelve hours she'd be working at Malfoy Manor and would be subjected to all things Malfoy every bloody afternoon. Not to mention the fact that she would have to pass the room she'd been tortured in. Did they still mistreat their elves? Would they still be as arrogant and condescending as their son? Merlin, what had she done to piss off the fates?

"Stop it Hermione! It's just Malfoy. Okay, let's get this done."

She told herself fiercely looking into the mirror, angry with herself for the panic she saw reflected there. Squaring her shoulders, she dove in and one hour later had put together five – smashing in her humble opinion – outfits along with shoes. Nodding to herself, she padded out to her sitting room to finally relax. Crookshanks settled on her lap after she sank down into her plush couch. Unbidden, the image of Draco Malfoy once again rose to the top of her mind. She sighed wearily resting the wine glass on her coffee table. The man was an enigma. An arse but damn it, also a gorgeous, dark, dangerous enigma. Alone, with no one to judge her, Hermione let her thoughts drift; thinking of what his bare body must look like. Hard, chiseled and defined muscles from years of playing Quidditch probably graced his frame. He was a man who knew what he wanted and took it, consequences be damn! Mmm, yes. Her hands drifted to her hair and ran down her neck as she closed her eyes. His low, dark voice unyielding as he whispered dirty words into her ear, detailing what he would do to her and what she would do to and for him. She pictured herself lying between his legs as his strong arms held her hands and forced them down from her neck over her breasts, using her hands to massage them gently. His imaginary hands kept one of hers on her hard, ridged nipple while his other hand forced her fingers into her mouth wetting each one then sliding them underneath her tiny top to play and tease the other turgid peak.

"Oh, Draco." She whispered huskily. She could hear the voice she was so enamored with in her ear.

"That's it Granger, play with yourself. You're a hot little bitch aren't you? Hot for me? You need a man who'll take control and tell you what to do don't you? Will you be my bitch, Granger? Hmm?"

"Y-yes, Draco." She cried out. Trembling hands made their way down to her silky knickers. They played with the hem, hesitantly, waiting.

"Do it Granger," phantom Draco ordered.

"Dip those little fingers into your knickers. Play with your sweet pussy for me. I know what a dirty girl you really are. Show me how wet and how hot you are for me. Spread your legs wide and make yourself cum and if you're a good girl I'll fuck you good and hard later with my thick cock. Do it!"

His voice demanded in her head. Hermione dove her fingers into her aching core. One hand rubbed her clit in languid deliberate circles, while she pushed two fingers from her other hand into that ache. Desperate to relieve her burning desire, she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet sex. She imagined him cupping her heated center.

"This is my cunt Granger. My pussy. You do exactly what I say and I say, right now I want you to fuck yourself until you cum screaming my name."

Hermione pumped and rubbed faster feeling the heated slickness build within her.

"You think of me and only me, understand? I'm the man and I won't take your shit. I'm in control and you're my little fuck toy. You'll take everything I give you and do everything I tell you to do."

She could only moan at the words that played in her mind. Words that she longed to hear from the one man that could probably control her. Force her to do things no other lover – not that she'd had that many – had ever dared. Explore depths she could only fantasize about.

"Think about me spanking that pert little ass of yours, imagine me tying you up, feel me tasting and licking your sweet pussy, envision me fucking your tight ass with my huge, thick, hard cock . . ."

Phantom Draco's words floated over Hermione as she gathered more of her own wetness. Rub, plunge; circle, pump; pinch, thrust. Her plump tits felt tight and heavy from the mere imagination of what phantom Draco told her to do. She could feel the coil in her body tighten as her head thrashed back and forth, her hips bucked and arched up.

"Oooohhh, gods, Draco . . . oh!" Panting harder and harder, short desperate gasps escaped her lips. Then her body exploded, shattering into a violent and intense bliss that curled her toes.

Stillness. Dazed and tingly, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She'd just masturbated thinking and hearing Draco Malfoy in her head and by all the gods, it was so good. Her body felt warm, languid and so sensitive as she snuggled deeper into the couch. She smiled lazily, relaxed in her aftermath. She gently pulled her fingers from her knickers, righted herself then stood up and made her way to her shower. She knew she would sleep well that evening.


	3. 03 - Grosgrain Trim Pump

Hermione had never dreaded the beginning of the work week. Until now.

Monday had dawned and she had awoken early so she could arrive at her office to get as much of the day's work done as possible. Today was her first day working for Malfoy and she was nervous. Nervous about this new role, the research, keeping Kingsley happy but most especially nervous because she'd be in Malfoy territory. After initial discussion between the two personal assistants, it was decided that the Floo Network was the best choice to travel to Malfoy Manor. Only the Malfoy family, by either blood or marriage, could Apparate directly onto the grounds or inside the manor.

She took her time, having chosen what she would wear very carefully. She wanted to reflect smart and sophisticated. She decided on a high-waisted classic black pencil skirt that sported angled topstitching, a matching cap-sleeved blazer with draped collar and a four-button front and tie waist. Underneath the blazer, she wore a simple sleeveless white jersey top with scooped neckline. Her three-inch, open-toed pumps were elegant white patented leather trimmed in black grosgrain ribbon with a small bow in the front. She'd wrestled then tamed her honey brown curls into three mini-chignons rosettes at the nape of her neck. The entire effect screamed professionalism and control.

Now she was ready to face Draco Malfoy.

The morning was immensely productive; she had finished several Ministry projects, met with Kingsley, and had a lovely lunch with her staff. Feeling quite accomplished, she gathered her paperwork for the afternoon and placed it into her briefcase. Head held high and feeling undaunted, she stepped towards the fireplace. Hermione took a deep breath as she reached for a handful of Floo powder. She let it out slowly as she stepped into the lit fireplace and called out clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

As she stepped from the fireplace, she pulled out her wand to remove ash from her chic suit and black tailored jersey robes. She had no intention of appearing disheveled in front of the Malfoys.

A warm, deep male voice drawled behind her, "Well, well, well. At least you're on time today, Granger."

She stiffened slightly chewed on her bottom lip briefly before pasting a practiced smile on her face; she turned slowly to face her 'host.' Good goddess, did he look scrumptious. He was dressed casually in Muggle style clothes. A crisp, white button-down shirt with French cuffs tucked into dark grey gabardine flat-front trousers that hugged those lean hips and accentuated his long muscular legs. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone giving her a flash of the manly flesh that lay hidden beneath.

"Good afternoon Malfoy. Shall we get started?" He chuckled softly.

"Is that your standard statement?" Holding a drink in hand, he strolled towards her.

"Fancy a Fire whiskey?" Hermione's eyes widened then her lips formed a small moue of distaste,

"Oh, uh, no thank you. I'm fine." Draco said nothing. Hooded eyes seemed to sparkle under his fringe.

"So Malfoy, will we be working in here?"

Hermione turned slowly to survey the room. It was a small sitting room done in hues of blue with grandiose windows overlooking the famous Malfoy gardens. Silence greeted her query and Hermione's skin began to prickle under his scrutiny. Fidgeting slightly, she kept her eyes averted from his face.

"You look quite . . . proper." His voice had dropped an octave, the gritty undertone traveling like lightening down her spine and curling low in her belly. She felt a familiar dampness begin to spread. Damn, she had just bought these knickers.

"Yes, well. I'll just get started then shall I? I hope it's alright if I sit here."

She moved towards the large, plush couch with every intention of putting some distance between herself and Draco's gaze. Yes, she would focus on work. 'Work. Focus. Right foot. Left foot. Don't trip. Sit down on the sofa.' Hermione began to make her way to the couch.

"Stop, Granger." Gods, the man had a voice made for sin.

"We're not working in here. Follow me."

She turned from the couch and followed him from the room into what she knew was the entrance foyer having been here once before. She glanced around quickly, shocked to discover that the foyer looked nothing like the last time she'd been there suffering under Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. She stared in confusion, pausing to get her bearings. As if sensing both her trepidation and confusion, Draco said softly,

"We remodeled recently. Nothing is the same. That . . . room was destroyed along with a few others."

He moved towards her and touched her arm, "Come this way, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

He made his way up the grand staircase. She quickly followed surprised by the remodel, swiftly climbing the stairs; she most certainly did not want to get lost in this mausoleum. Silence permeated the halls of the Manor. Hermione wondered where Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy might be hidden. They finally reached the landing and headed right, passing various paintings and portraits that stared and began whispering as she trailed behind Draco.

"Is that her?"

"Hmm." " . . . gorgeous."

"Lucky boy."

"QUIET!"

Draco bellowed as he continued walking briskly down the hallway. At last, they arrived the end of the hallway in what she assumed was the East Wing. Draco flicked his wrist and a set of double doors opened.

"We'll be working here. Come in."

He turned and gestured her into the room. Stepping inside, Hermione's jaw nearly dropped in wonderment. It was a suite of rooms in richly appointed hues of masculine chocolate browns, pale blues and creams. Within the center of the room was a sitting area, leather settees framed a massive fireplace of slate and stone. To her right, were floor-to-ceiling windows facing rolling hills and a baby grand piano was situated so the sunlight streaming through the windows made the dark wood gleam. Further down from the piano was a long mahogany table big enough to seat six, complete with a matching sideboard. Modern art graced the walls. Merlin, was that a Picasso? To her left, were more windows. A large worktable was heavily laden with books, several cell phones and laptops. Opposite the table were two oversized desks facing each other by the windows.

"Pick a desk. The door to the left of the fireplace is my personal library, which you will have access to at anytime. Behind me is the loo. Tea will be served everyday promptly at four in the afternoon. Questions?"

He leaned a hip against the worktable, crossed his arms and watched her continue to peruse the room.

"This is lovely, just lovely. Is this your personal suite of rooms?"

She finally turned to look at him. "So astute, Granger." He drawled, sounding bored. Did he always have to be such an arse? Why did she even bother trying to make conversation? Hermione's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head towards the fireplace.

"And that door to the right of the fireplace?"

Draco grinned salaciously.

"That's my bedroom. Fancy a tour, Granger?"

"You wish!" She huffed.

"Prude."

"Ferret."

"Bitch."

That one word brought forth Hermione's fantasy from the night before and she couldn't help but blush brightly, quickly shifting her eyes away from Draco hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, Draco noticed.

"Hit a nerve, Granger? Is that what you are? Too many of your boyfriends realizing how much of a bitch you really are before leaving you in the dust?"

He sneered down at her. Hermione quickly turned and swallowed back the hurt that his cruel words caused. While she was certainly not a serial dater, she most certainly was not a prude either. After Ron, she'd had her fair share of suitors. Though she had only slept with a few, she had dated the dashing Oliver Wood, a handsome American wizard, a French count and one very sweet Muggle boy. None had lasted; they all ended for one reason or another, all on friendly terms. While not overly experienced she wasn't some virginal swot who didn't know how to please a man nor was she a hell bitch on wheels. The fucking cruel bastard.

"As if you'd know anything about dating, Malfoy. It involves commitment and emotion, neither of which you're familiar with. No, you'd have to have a heart first."

She snapped at him. Surprisingly, Hermione saw a flicker of anger race across his features which was suddenly replaced by an icy mask.

"Let's get started." He said stonily.

"Fine."

She moved stiffly towards the desk and set down her briefcase. They worked for the remainder of the afternoon until six in the evening. Hermione stood to stretch her legs and arms, before gathering up her paperwork.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco didn't even look up from his reading.

"Well, I'm completely knackered. I thought I'd head home."

"Hot date tonight?" He asked still not looking up at her. Anger tinged her reply,

"That would be none of your business Malfoy. I'm going home, so good evening."

Drawing no reaction from Draco, she grabbed her briefcase and the robes she'd slipped off hours ago.

"Wait, I'll walk you out. I have some questions about your schedule."

He stood slowly and made his way towards her, a small work journal in hand. Hermione nodded not trusting herself to answer. He flipped open the journal.

"On Wednesday, your assistant noted that you'll be here late. Then again, on Friday you'll be leaving around five. Why?"

Honestly, the man was an arsehole.

"Personal reasons, Malfoy."

"And those are?" He queried.

"None of your business."

Milk chocolate and steely silver eyes clashed.

"My money is funding this very expensive venture so I want to know why my lead is cutting out during valuable time that could be spent researching and working. Why?"

His voice matched the hardness of his eyes. Too weary to argue any further, Hermione shook her head at the man's audacity.

"Contrary to whatever you may think, I do have a life. And despite your obviously low opinion of me, not all men happened to agree with your poor assessment of me. If you must know, I have a lunch date on Wednesday and a dinner date on Friday evening."

Draco's eye twitched. "Who?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Granger? Who? Who are you having lunch with and who are meeting for dinner?"

"None of . . ."

She fumed but was cut off when Draco strode towards her, gripped her upper arms and with a little shake said in a demanding whisper,

"Tell. Me. Who. NOW!"

"Adrian Pucey."

She blurted out under his commanding posture and tone. Her eyes widened in disbelief that she'd given in as she struggled in his grasp. Damn his voice! He dropped his hands from her arms but didn't move away from her. Several seconds passed as his mercurial eyes roved over her face and neck. A slow, warm flush crept slowly up Hermione's body. The stillness in the room became stifling. Clearing her throat, Hermione softly whispered,

"I-I'd like to go now, please."

She could feel a cold sliver of fear seep into her bones as Draco stood there silent and predatory, a demon carved in stone as he continued to study her. Silently, he turned from her, wandlessly opened the door and walked out of the room. Hermione dashed after him through the hallways, the portraits and paintings mysteriously vacant. They entered the same blue room she'd arrived in earlier, she mumbled a quick 'thanks' to Draco before taking a pinch of Floo powder. His voice stopped her in mid-throw.

"Granger . . ."

Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at him dry-mouthed. He smirked,

"Nice shoes."

He turned and walked out leaving her alone in the sitting room. Completely flummoxed and not at all understanding what had just transpired between the two of them. Hermione Floo'd directly to her flat, closed the connection to Malfoy Manor and pulled out her wand to enable strong security wards. Her heart was beating so rapidly she felt as if it would burst from her chest. She fought for control over her breathing and trembling. A restless and sleepless evening stretched out before her.


	4. 04 - Pink Petal Sandals and Story Banner

'Get a hold of yourself, for goddess sakes.' Hermione thought as she prepared for her third afternoon at Malfoy Manor.

After Draco's odd and inexplicable outburst on Monday, Hermione had been worried about returning Tuesday afternoon. Nevertheless, she was both resolved and determined to not allow Draco to bully or intimidate her further. Sinful voice be damned! Sure of her equanimity, she arrived at Malfoy Manor at the appointed time like a gladiator entering the Coliseum.

Armed with her briefcase and professional demeanor, Hermione vowed to keep all discussion at a business level and not allow any derailments towards personal topics. She would avoid any and all discussions along the vein of yesterday and proceed as if nothing had occurred.

"You're avoiding." Pansy's voice echoed through her head.

"Shut up!" She snapped back.

Irritated, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her neat tailored robes screamed nothing less than polished, professional and poised, easing her trepidations. To her surprise, Draco was waiting for her as she stepped into the blue sitting room. He greeted her wordlessly and they walked silently to the East Wing. Working diligently, the afternoon flew by with barely a glance or a word towards one another. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock. By rote, she began to gather up her paperwork to file into her briefcase. Silent and sullen, Draco escorted her back to the sitting room. Giving her a short nod, he left the room with no mention of her shoes or the prior day's events.

Encouraged that she was projecting the right level of professionalism and in better control of her working partnership with Draco, Hermione greeted Wednesday with a little more enthusiasm. Yes, she was feeling somewhat like her old self.

Today, she would meet Adrian Pucey for lunch. Pucey, a year older than Hermione, was something of a flirt. She chuckled as she thought of him. While at Hogwarts despite his Slytherin affiliation, many a girl from all of the houses swooned at the sight of him. He was a distinct contrast to Draco's Icelandic aloofness. Adrian's jet black, wavy hair and forest green eyes accompanied a charming and witty personality. He had invited Hermione to lunch and dinner on several occasions. Though not remotely interested in any serious relationship with Adrian, Hermione always accepted his invitations. He was fun and a wonderful conversationalist. He made her laugh, never allowing her to take herself too seriously. She always enjoyed their time together and was looking forward to their lunch.

She had dressed with care choosing a hot pink, crepe shift that came just to her knees. A row of neckline ruffles extended to the shoulder straps emphasizing a sweet, simple silhouette. She had slipped on a pale pink sweater shrug and completing the look with a pair of stunning baby pink four-inch sandals, which accentuated her tone, bare, smooth legs. The sandals were made of pink crepe satin; silver tone hardware, and a buckle facet adorned the thin ankle strap giving the shoe a delicate, dainty appearance. The piece de resistance was the pale pink petal detail along the vamp that transformed the sandal into an ethereal work of art. Her curls fell loosely around her face. She felt pretty and feminine completely unaware of the innocent desirability she exuded.

After arriving at the ministry, Hermione had an owl waiting from Adrian. He had cancelled their lunch unexpectedly. Hermione was surprised; he had never cancelled before. A slight wave of apprehension settled over her which she quickly dismissed. Surely, working on a proposal to incorporate last minute client demands was something that occasionally happened and a task he wasn't relishing. Having planned on an extended lunch, she now found herself with time to spare. Ever diligent and not one to waste found time, she sent an owl to Draco letting him know that she'd be arriving at Malfoy Manor early. A flash of concern flashed across her features as she looked down at her definitely casual attire. She sighed. It was unlikely she'd remove her outer witch's robes today, despite the warmness of Draco's suite. No, she'd keep her robes on; she would feel too exposed to Draco dressed as she was. Not to mention that she wanted to continue to keep him at an arm's length and all dealings purely professional. She stepped into the sitting room and dusted off her robesas she looked around the room for Draco, but the room was clearly empty. Strange, Draco was usually poised by the door. Unsure whether she should wait or make her way to the east wing she opted to sit gingerly in one of the room's fussy, high-back chairs to wait for either Draco or a house elf to arrive. She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles, admired her shoes, and silently waited. Five minutes passed. She frowned; perhaps Draco hadn't received her owl. She stood up and made her way to the door, she opened it cautiously and peeked out before calling out softly,

"Hello? Malfoy?"

She glanced up and down the foyer. She certainly couldn't wait in the sitting room all afternoon nor stand in the doorway awkwardly. Eyeing the stairs nervously, she crossed the foyer, taking small, quiet steps as she climbed the stairs, sure that her internal compass would lead her to Draco's apartments. Making a right at the landing she entered the long, corridor that was home to the portrait gallery of Malfoy ancestors. Hermione's eyes shifted from right to left as the low tones and comments began to whisper.

"Oh, look who it is Cecilia."

"My, she is lovely."

"Psst, my dear . . . over here. No dear, here to your right."

Hermione turned to face a painting of an elegant woman dressed in Regency era garments. Blond and beautiful, her piercing blue eyes twinkled mischievously. Confused, Hermione looked around the hallway then asked,

"I beg your pardon, but are you speaking to me?"

"Why of course dear. Do you see anyone else in the corridor?" The painting chuckled wryly.

"Oh, no," Hermione smiled at the woman.

"May I help you?"

"Well, allow me to first introduce myself, I'm Cecilia Dominique Malfoy."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Hermione Jane Granger."

At her name, there was a burst of low murmuring voices.

"Hermione, what a lovely name."

"Wasn't she Helen of Troy's daughter?"

"Such manners."

"A Spartan princess I believe."

"Elegant."

"Regal."

Cecilia Malfoy rolled her eyes.

"Would you all please be quiet?"

Smiling at Hermione she added, "You must forgive us; we're all so terribly excited to meet you. Draco is quite taciturn and never tells us anything. We have to hear everything second hand from either Narcissa or Lucius. We've heard ever so much about you. I've insisted that Draco introduce you to us but he is completely resistant and behaving rather childishly, in my opinion."

Hermione couldn't have heard correctly. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy discussed her with their familial ancestors? She could only imagine what the conversation must have been. Perplexed at this revelation, Hermione looked around at the other portraits surveying her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy . . ."

"Cecilia please, dear."

"Yes, of course . . . Cecilia. I'm not entirely sure I understand. I'm of no consequence to the Malfoy family. I'm sure you must have me confused with someone else."

Cecilia looked at her slyly,

"Oh no, it's you who are mistaken, Hermione. May I call you Hermione? No consequence, indeed!" She snorted.

Just as Hermione was about to ask her to elaborate on that mysterious statement, an icy, steely masculine voice filled the hallway ceasing all conversation.

"You're late, Granger!"

Startled, Hermione spun around to see Draco stalk from the shadows, his face a mask of irritation. He seemed ready to snap at the slightest provocation. Looking at the portrait of Cecilia Malfoy, Draco scowled,

"What are you doing arrière grand-mère?"

"Bonjour Draco, mon garçon doux. I was merely speaking with la belle Hermione."

Draco gazed over at Hermione and he drawled,

"Really?"

"Yes dear. She was lost and asked how to get to your rooms."

"Is that true Granger? Were you lost?"

His voice was like velvet, causing her to shiver slightly. A jolt of desire shot straight to her pussy at the thought of that voice demanding her to beg for his . . .

"Granger? I'm waiting." Snapping out of her reverie, Hermione stuttered,

"Oh, y-yes. I was lost."

"Hmm. Well, now you're found. Let's go. Thank you arrière grand-mère."

"Yes, thank you, Cecilia."

"You're welcome Hermione. Do come back and visit. You're a breath of fresh air in this musty old ruin."

As lovely as it would be to visit with Draco's great, great, great grandmother, Hermione doubted she'd ever have the opportunity again. Not if Draco had any say. Making no promises, she merely smiled and nodded her head before following the broadly, muscled back of the man striding down the hall. Shutting the door behind them, Draco rested his body against the wood.

"Making yourself at home already Granger? A bit presumptuous don't you think?"

"Hardly Malfoy. As if I'd ever call Malfoy Manor home. I know what you and your family think of me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Go ahead then. Do tell? What do my family and I think of you?"

Hermione drank in the sight of him as he leaned against the door frame. He wore form-fitting black trousers and a dark green v-necked jumper, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows emphasizing the long, hard lines of his body. Hermione knew if she looked closely enough she would see remnants of the Dark Mark, a faint outline on his left arm. She lifted her chin haughtily.

"As if I need to point out the obvious, given how many times throughout the years both you and your parents made it abundantly clear I was nothing more than a blot on wizarding kind."

"Really?" Eyebrows rose at her words. The man was infuriating.

"Why else would your parents make themselves scarce when I come to your home? It's clear they hold as low of an opinion of me as you do. Why you insisted I work for you, especially here in your home, is beyond my comprehension. You haven't changed a bit. You can't even hold a cordial conversation with me without spouting hateful, spiteful words."

"Hmm."

Hermione had the distinct feeling that he was laughing at her though his face held no emotion.

"Well Granger," he started after deliberating for a few seconds,

"for an alleged know-it-all, you've just proven that you know nothing. My parents haven't been scarce because of you. They're under special leave to go to St. Mungo's in the afternoons. My father hasn't been feeling well. The healers are running a comprehensive set of diagnostics to determine the cause of his illness. By the time they arrive home, my father is so exhausted they retire to their rooms to rest before dinner. And in case you weren't aware, the war is over; blood status is no longer an issue. It only mattered when an egotistical, megalomaniac held lives hostage. Honestly Granger," he snorted,

"you think too much of yourself."

Hermione's cheeks flared pink with embarrassment. Goddess, they weren't making themselves scarce because of her. She had naturally assumed they were purposely avoiding her. Never had the thought crossed her mind that something might have been amiss. She might not like Lucius Malfoy but she knew what it was like to lose parents, her own having died in an unfortunate car crash only two years ago. To hear that his father might not be well was a shock.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't know your father was ill." Concern etched across her brow.

"Spare me Granger, as if you care. No need to pretend that you don't wish ill of my father. Probably wish him dead."

"That's not true. I would never wish anyone ill will, let alone dead."

"Right. You're Saint Granger. You say, think, and feel what everyone expects of you. You're perfect." He said with disdain.

"You arsehole. Why do you have to be such a bloody sadistic sod? Why do you have to twist everything I say into something ugly? Pansy said I should give you a chance; that you had reasons for behaving the way you do but you know what? I. DON'T. CARE. You're an unfeeling, cold bastard and you will always be an unfeeling, cold bastard. It's no wonder you're alone. No one could ever love you because you don't know how to be anything other than what you are; heartless!"

Choking back a sob, Hermione rushed past him straight into the loo. She locked the door and sat down on the edge of a massive bathtub, tears streaming down her face. Why the hell was she was crying? She shouldn't care what he said to her. She told herself she wouldn't care. He was never going to change his opinion of her and he'd continue to be derisive, distant and aloof. But care she did, so much she felt as if her heart would break. Merlin, did her heart hurt, she thought as she rubbed her chest in a futile effort to soothe the ache. She felt like a foolish schoolgirl hoping that the popular boy she had a crush on would notice her and invite her to the winter ball. She stood up and walked slowly towards the vanity.

"Rubbish Hermione!" She scolded herself as she looked into the mirror.

"You don't feel anything for Draco Malfoy. Stop crying, it's completely unprofessional."

She lightly washed her face then used f a spell to reduce the redness in her eyes. Feeling a bit more composed, she gathered herself together, ready to focus on work. Work always managed to give her a feeling of complete control. She smoothed out her robes and adjusted the strap on her heels. With one last look at herself, she gave a slight nod then stepped back out into the apartments. She headed directly to her desk but was stopped by a wall of masculinity.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione looked up completely at a loss for words. The man's moods were sure to give her whiplash.

"Pardon?" His voice was low and soft.

"Have you eaten? You arrived early today."

"Oh, yes. I mean no, I haven't eaten. My lunch date cancelled so I left my office to come here directly. I'm not terribly hungry, we do have tea scheduled for four this afternoon, and I can wait."

"Why the hell would you skip lunch? Do you want to make yourself ill?" Draco scowled down at her.

"Uh, no . . . it's just . . ." Why did this man have the ability to turn her into a stuttering mass of incoherency?

"When I received your owl, I had something prepared. Come sit and eat."

He motioned behind her towards the long table. When she didn't move, he took hold of her elbow lightly and guided her to a chair.

"Here let me help you with your robes."

Remembering her very feminine outfit, her eyes widened.

"NO!" Hermione clutched at her collar.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Granger, it gets warm in here and you'll be more comfortable without your robes. Take them off."

"No, thank you."

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm not taking them off."

"Take them off or I'll rip them off."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Beast."

"You have no idea."

It was clear they were an impasse, however all of Hermione's resolve flew out of the window as Draco approached her with determination. She knew he would go through with his threat. His voice seemed to drop an octave, he growled,

"Your robes. Now!"

As if in a trance, her traitorous fingers obeyed his command. Shrugging out of her robes, she placed them in his outstretched hand while his gazed traveled over her body stopping at her dainty shoes.

"Pucey's loss is my gain. Sit."

Hermione plopped down immediately at the issued order watching him walk around the table to take the seat opposite her. Lunch was a sumptuous affair consisting of tiny assorted croissant sandwiches of roast beef, turkey and tuna nicoise. There was an accompanying Thai-style duck salad served with a warm vinaigrette and tri-color pasta tossed with bright orange peppers. Ice-cold butter beer and pumpkin juice were poured into beautiful goblin-made crystal goblets. Hermione's pleasure apparent as they ate in silence. Daring to wake the sleeping dragon, she looked at Draco from underneath her lashes.

"This is lovely. Thank you." He smirked at her shy, softly spoken words.

"It's nothing. So, what else did Pansy say to you?" Hermione's eyes snapped up.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me Granger. You said earlier that Pansy said you should give me a chance. Now why would Pansy say that? And to you of all people? Were you talking about me? Trying to see what makes me tick? Hmm?"

His voice seemed to be laced with a tinge of amusement. Again, she had the remarkable feeling that he was laughing at her.

"That's not how it happened."

"No?"

"No!" Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Then took a bite of her salad, chewing very, very slowly.

"Granger? I'm waiting." Deliberating on how to elaborate, Hermione cleared her throat.

"We were shopping in Muggle London last weekend."

"For what?"

"Pardon?"

"Honestly Granger, you need to pay attention. What were you shopping for in Muggle London?"

"Oh . . . shoes. We were shopping for shoes."

Draco paused, eyes twinkling as smirked softly and muttered, "Shoes."

"Yes, I took Ginny and Pansy with me to one of my favorite designer boutiques. A pair of shoes was on hold for me from their limited edition collection."

"Do tell?"

Hermione eyed him cautiously then continued,

"Yes. We were discussing the venture you're funding and your insistence that I work for you. I might have mentioned that I thought it might be difficult to work together."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Oh, please, you've made it abundantly clear of what you think of me."

Hermione saw the muscle in Draco's jaw twitch slightly, but she continued on,

"Pansy said that I shouldn't be so quick to judge and give you a chance. She claimed you have reasons for behaving the way you do. She actually told me to ask you why you date Muggleborn witches now, why your company is so involved in the Muggle investments. Ginny brought up that you had also volunteered during your community service to work at the Muggle orphanage."

Hermione knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to stop. It was similar to an out of body experience where she was watching herself sitting at the table going on and on while Draco rested his elbows on the table, his head cocked to the side looking decidedly amused.

"I told Ginny and Pansy that I could care less. It's neither my business nor theirs, thank you, whom you date and whom you decide to invest in. Ginny then suggested it would be better to make amends so we could work more easily with one another and I got rather irritated and snapped at her. Thankfully, at that point Todd . . ."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Todd?"

"Yes, Todd, he's the store manager. Where was I? Oh, yes, Todd interrupted us and showed me the most gorgeous shoes ever. And I mean EVER! Of course, I say that now, though I'm sure I'll say that again next season."

Hermione was smiling widely by this point as she recounted the time spent with her friends, falling into complete ease with Draco.

"But this design was just to die for and, oh Draco, I had to have them. Todd, knowing my particular tastes, had the shoes special ordered just for me in my size. How could I say no? And let me tell you, I didn't say no, I bought them right on the spot. Pansy and Ginny nearly fainted at the sight of them, calling them 'come-fuckme-now' shoes . . ."

Hermione's voice died as she realized what she had just blurted out to Draco. Good goddess, had she just admitted to buying 'come-fuck-me-now" shoes? Oh Merlin, yes, yes she had. And had she actually just said 'Draco' aloud? Or more exactly, 'Oh Draco"? Yes, by the gods, she had done that as well. Eyes wide and round, mortified she gulped and looked up. Honestly, the man had the power to make her lose all modicum of propriety.

"Come-fuck-me-now shoes," Draco echoed soft and low.

"Well, that's what Pansy and Ginny said."

Was it hot in the room? Hermione thought so as she grabbed her glass and took another sip of juice.

"Have you worn them yet?" Draco sat back watching her closely.

"Pardon?" Hermione squeaked, taking a huge gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"The shoes. Have you worn them yet?"

Blushing madly she replied, "Oh, no. I mean I've walked around my flat a few times but no, I haven't worn them out yet. Haven't found the right occasion."

Another sip of pumpkin juice. Right Hermione, what's the 'right occasion' for 'come-fuck-me-now shoes'? She wanted to Apparate anywhere right then and there, damn those Malfoy wards. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Draco Malfoy. Draco stared at her, a smirk gracing his gorgeous lips. He wore the same look as that day in her office when he hadn't said a word throughout her presentation, just sat back and smirked at her. Desperate for composure and control, she took yet another sip of her juice. Clearing her throat she asked,

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"We should get to work now."

He didn't move. He didn't speak. He merely continued to stare . . . At. Her. Oh gods, she could feel her heart start to beat rapidly, the pulse on her neck fluttered – what would it feel like to have his lips biting and sucking that pulse? His hands working their way up her shift to toy with the lacy edge of her hot pink thong? Dampness began to seep between her thighs. Oh goddess, the thought of his long, strong fingers playing with her very wet sex. His hard cock slowly grinding against her hips as his legs nudged her thighs wide apart, his velvet voice whispering to her to beg him to fuck her hard, long and deep. Then telling her even, if she begged, he wouldn't satisfy her that he wanted to torture her until she was dizzy with desire. Hermione downed the rest of her pumpkin juice in one huge gulp as she clenched her thighs tightly together, desperate to relieve some of the ache. Could she escape to the loo? Make herself cum quickly without him suspecting? Wait, what? What the hell was she thinking? She was clearly losing whatever sense she thought she had!

"Malfoy?" She croaked.

"Yes, Granger." He appeared quite calm and collected.

"Uh, we should . . . work. Don't you think?"

Draco's smirk melted into a smile as he stood from the table.

"Yes, of course. Let's get to work."

Hermione stood on shaky legs and made her way to her desk. The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. Though she was so heady with desire that she had to re-read and re-write most of her work. Focusing was difficult to say the least. A wave of grateful relief washed over her as she hastily exited the suite. She slowed down in the gallery only to give a brief wave to Cecilia and the other portraits then made her way quickly to the sitting room fireplace. She stumbled into her living room not even bothering to undress as she rushed to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, opened the top drawer of her side table, pulled out her silver vibrator and brought herself to a mindbending orgasm while crying out Draco's name.


	5. 05 - Huarache Boots Part 1

"Thank Merlin it's Friday," Hermione sighed as she took a stab at her Chicken Caesar salad.

"Promise you'll meet us after your dinner with Adrian tonight Hermione."

Ginny begged in-between bites of her Greek salad. She was lunching at a lovely little café with Pansy, Ginny, Ron and Harry before leaving for her other full-time job with Draco Malfoy. Ron's mouth was stuffed with fish and chips and he still had the very annoying habit of attempting to talk with his mouth full,

"Arf you reawwy waring dose bots?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him with disgust.

"Honestly Ronald, can you please not speak with your mouth full? It's unsightly and rude. And yes, I'm wearing these boots. I don't have time to change before my dinner with Adrian after work."

Harry chuckled softly as he took a swig of his butter beer while Pansy grinned and admired Hermione's footwear.

"I think your shoes are très sexy and I'm quite positive Adrian will love them. Are you sure you've no intentions of bringing him home tonight after my party ends?"

Pansy smirked. Ginny giggled as Hermione snorted ice tea up her nose while trying to stifle a laugh,

"No, I've no plans on bringing Adrian home tonight or any other night. I like him, he's a good friend. We enjoy each other's company but there's no great romance there."

"Don't I know it," Pansy murmured in a voice almost too low to be heard.

Hermione frowned. "What does that mean?"

Pansy looked up at Hermione then glanced around the table at their friends.

"Nothing at all, Hermione. I'm just agreeing with you. It's quite evident that you and Adrian are great friends. I mean how long have you and he been 'enjoying one another's company'? And you've never even shagged."

Ron and Harry both choked then began grumbling at Pansy's last comment.

"Pansy, I don't think . . ." Harry began, his cheeks tinged pink. Ron, much less subtle than Harry, groused,

"I don't need to know who she's bloody well shagging."

Pansy rolled her eyes at Ron then looked over at Hermione only to find her staring back at her with a puzzled expression. Pansy had been acting strangely ever since Hermione had begun working for Draco. Hermione knew Pansy and Draco had been close friends since they were children and couldn't help but feel Pansy knew something she didn't where he was concerned. Of course, there were many things the dark beauty didn't let on; she was a Slytherin after all.

"Well then. I've got to get going before I run late. My new boss is quite the stickler on promptness. I'm Flooing from The Leaky Cauldron instead of my office so I can give myself a little time to spare. What's my share of lunch?"

Hermione began to reach into her purse for her billfold. Harry motioned for Hermione to put her wallet away,

"I've got this one, Hermione; you've had a rough week with Malfoy and all. Just go. Maybe the sooner you begin work the sooner you can be done and head home before dinner with Adrian. We do want to see you tonight so don't forget to meet us later at Pansy's, bring Adrian, he's a good bloke."

Hermione smiled and stood up and leaned over to whisper 'thanks' to Harry before pecking him on the check. She waved to her friends before grabbing her handbag and buttoning up her robes then made her way over to The Leaky Cauldron. She'd made a special request of Draco to allow her to travel from The Leaky Cauldron to Malfoy Manor at a specific time. If she was late, the connection would close and she didn't want to be late.

Hermione blushed from the roots of her brown, curly head down to her exposed red painted toes as she thought back to Wednesday. Wednesday afternoon had led to one hell of a restless night. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco, the way he had demanded she take off her robes and when he had strode purposefully towards. He'd invaded her dreams all night, his voice coaxing her into release after blissful release. Rather than feeling refreshed when she finally awoke, she still burned with desire from her Draco-laden dreams, she'd had to masturbate yet again to ease the ache between her legs. Never had she had so many selfinduced orgasms. She was surprised she wasn't walking bow-legged on Thursday. Luckily, Thursday went off without any confrontations.

Draco owled her asking if she'd like to arrive early for lunch. She'd replied in the affirmative and arrived to a wonderful Italian fare. They had worked diligently throughout the afternoon making marked progress on one of the cell phone charms. It still wasn't perfect but the spell and charms she'd spent time preparing in lieu of the presentation had indeed proven useful. Surprisingly, Draco was remarkably adept at using Muggle technology. He owned an iPhone and Apple Air Notebook but was becoming increasingly frustrated at the inability to use them outside of his offices, which were located in Muggle London just around the corner from Diagon Alley. Several times throughout the day he'd had to Apparate back to his office leaving Hermione to work alone in his suite of rooms.

The afternoon quickly flew by and soon Hermione was packing up to leave. Draco escorted her back through the hall of portraits, where she gave a small wave and smile to Cecilia as she trailed after him down the hallway. As she made her way to The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione briefly worried that he'd insist that she remove her robes again. She was feeling rather reluctant in complying. She knew she'd have no time to go home and change prior to her evening engagements. She had agreed to meet Adrian at a trendy restaurant, which had just opened in Diagon Alley, right after leaving the Manor. From there they would go onto Pansy's party.

She had dressed with that in mind this morning. Under a pair of sleek, fitted black robes, she wore a very edgy outfit. A cherry-red narrowly cut A-line shift with tiered flutter sleeves and boat neckline fell to mid-thigh. The shimmery polyester blend material gave the dress a paper-thin, wearable leather effect. She had purposely chosen a more modest design in an eyecatching color to contrast sharply with the boots she was sporting. Ron and Harry eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when she'd modeled them for Pansy and Ginny.

The only word to describe them was sin on heels. Italian black leather with silver tone hardware, a four-inch heel with a small back zipper. The leather encased her legs to her knees. However, the crowning touch was the all-over strap detail and open toe that screamed uber-sexy. She had actually toyed with the idea of having them custom-made to be thigh-highs but decided that might be bit tooextravagant. She'd pinned her hair from her face but left it to fall in loose curls around her shoulders. She kept her makeup simple. Before leaving to meet Adrian, she planned to apply lip-gloss to complete her overall look. Though she wasn't shagging Adrian, she did enjoy dressing up when she went out with him. He had the ability to encourage her wilder side to come out and play. Together they made a striking couple, or so she'd been told. She wondered if she and Draco would make an equally striking couple.

'Stop it Hermione,' she scolded herself. Draco didn't see her that way and would never see her that way. She certainly would never allow herself to be another notch in his bedpost. She entered The Leaky Cauldron, gave Tom a friendly wave and smile as she made her way over to the brightly, burning fireplace. * Later in the day, well past teatime, Hermione found herself working alone in Draco's apartments. He'd still not arrived and she assumed he'd been delayed at the office indefinitely. Given she'd expected not to see him this afternoon, she'd removed her robes to get more comfortable.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, she was greeted by a tiny house elf named Meena. Meena was dressed in a tiny shirt emblazoned with the Malfoy crest, she timidly handed Hermione a small piece of parchment. Granger, I've been detained at the office. Please proceed without me. I should be there by tea. If you need anything, ask for Meena. DM The tiny elf escorted Hermione up the grand staircase and to the right towards Draco's wing.

"I leaves missus here," she squeaked before popping out of sight.

Confused, Hermione turned to walk down the now familiar corridor.

"Hermione dear. How are you?"

A lovely, cultured voice called out.

Hermione grinned and approached the smiling face of Cecilia Malfoy. Hermione smiled back warmly at the woman in the painting.

"Good afternoon Cecilia. I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

"Still here I'm afraid," she grinned.

"Do have a few moments? Perhaps we can chat a bit. I know Draco is out for the afternoon so we don't need to worry about his huffing and puffing. Narcissa and Lucius are at St. Mungo's, so it's just you and I."

The other portrait's voices rose in indignation.

"And us?"

"I've never . . ."

"Are we to be ignored now?"

"See here Cecilia . . ."

"Oh, do shut up!"

Hermione giggled at the loss of composure from the blond Regency beauty.

"There now, peace and quiet. So dear, how have you been? Is the venture going well? Is Draco minding his manners?"

Hermione gave a slightly crooked smile and blinked at Cecilia's query about Draco.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. So you know about the research we're conducting?"

"Of course. Draco does confide mostly everything to me. Though he won't speak to me about you for some reason, though I suspect I know why. He's a wily one that great, great, great grandson of mine, but I do love him so."

Cecilia's warm affection was so genuine that Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ignoring the subject of herself, Hermione said,

"Well, if he's spoken to you about what we're dong then you must know that we had a small breakthrough. I plan on working on that spell a bit more today. Draco's not here so I think I'll be able to concentrate."

Hermione waved the parchment she'd been given by the house-elf.

"Yes, he's a bit distracting isn't he?"

Cecilia looked slyly down at Hermione. Hermione's cheek burned bright pink and she rushed to correct herself,

"Oh no, I don't mean that . . . its just he and I . . . I mean there is no he and I . . . well, what I mean is . . . oh Merlin!"

Hands flying to her cheeks, she shook her head in exasperation.

Cecilia let out a loud laugh. "Goodness, he certainly has you all aflutter."

"No, you're mistaken. Draco and I work together. We aren't, I mean, I don't like Draco in that way. He tolerates me solely for this project we are working on together. He just needs my help."

"Is that what you believe?" Kind eyes studied Hermione.

"It's what's true." Hermione countered.

"Oh, Hermione. You don't know my grandson. He hardly tolerates you. Malfoy's don't tend to tolerate anyone."

"But he does. He's so aloof and cold and can, at times, say the most abhorrent things to me. I can't help but think he despises me."

Cecilia paused for a moment carefully gauging her words. "Draco is . . . very deliberate. Everything he says and does is a means to an end. Sometimes what you see is not what you get. There's more to the man underneath the surface. Quite Slytherin actually."

Hermione gazed back in wide-eyed surprise. That was exactly what Pansy had said. What was going on with Draco Malfoy? What ulterior machinations could he possibly be working on?

"Did you know that he has complete control of the Malfoy estate, properties, assets and fortune?"

Hermione shook her head, perplexed by the sudden shift in topic.

"Oh yes. He took control from Lucius just before his trial began. Lucius signed everything over to his son with no arguments. Strange don't you think?"

"Well, Draco is the heir."

"Yes, but the heir inherits that kind of control only upon the patriarch's death. Azkaban wouldn't have been just cause for Lucius to give control of all the Malfoy inheritance. He and Narcissa receive a very comfortable allowance from Draco. However, it is Draco that wields the Malfoy power; he even took the Malfoy Crest signet ring from Lucius, which makes everything official. All good, if you ask me. Draco's a good man, despite his insensitivity at times. He's the finest man the Malfoy line has thus far produced to date."

"I don't understand."

"My point, my dear, is you should not take things at face value. While it's true that Draco will manipulate at times to get what he wants, it's not all bad. He suffered so much during those Hogwarts years, wanting what he couldn't have and living in constant fear. After the war, he swore he'd never allow anyone or anything to control his life like that again. Draco made a conscious choice to follow his heart and instincts. His time spent in community service allowed Draco to become his own man without having to answer to Lucius and his preposterous pureblood values or anyone else's notions as to how he should live his life."

Hermione listened in rapt fascination, this conversation a rare gift that allowed her a glimpse of the man who made her heart ache like no one else.

"I don't know what to say Cecilia."

"Well, I've already said too much. Draco would be quite displeased with me if he knew I'd told you this much."

"Of course, I shan't say a word."

Cecilia studied Hermione before grinning slyly.

"You won't will you? I can see why you're special. Not to worry, all will be revealed in due time. Go on now, you've charms to perfect."

"Thank you for your time Cecilia."

Hermione turned to go but stopped as she heard her name called out, she looked back at Cecilia questioningly.

"I'll say one last thing, Draco's a very patient man; he's been known to wait years while pursuing his . . . dreams."

The Regency beauty gave a saucy wink and wave. Leaving Hermione to ponder that last enigmatic statement.


	6. 06 - Huarache Boots Part 2

Trying to unravel the meaning behind Cecilia's words made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach dance wildly and her pulse race erratically.

After taking her leave of Cecilia's portrait, she let herself into Draco's rooms and got to work immediately, partially in an effort to push the decidedly personal conversation with Draco's grand-mère from her mind and peruse at a later date. Thinking about the conversation gave her a headache and made her dream up scenarios that she had no business concocting. No, it was better to stay focused on work. So here she was, several hours had past along with a lovely tea service, stretching her arms above her head after having thumbed through A History of Ancient Celtic Elemental Spells and glad that she had gotten more comfortable by removing her robes.

The day was nearly over but she wanted to research one more spell. She glanced at a footnote, marked her place, set the book down then walked over to Draco's desk to riffle through the stack of tomes piled high on his desk. Hermione groaned at the knot in her neck and rubbed the back of her neck as she set down another book from the pile to cross-reference a spell.

"Hmmm, not here. He must have returned it to the library."

Hermione crossed the room and opened the door to Draco's library. It was a glorious and spacious room. Wall-to-wall bookshelves lined the fifteen -foot room from floor-to-ceiling. Each wall-lined bookshelf had its own two-foot wide sturdy rolling ladder that reached to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a modest seating area, an oversized red leather metal-studded ottoman served as a table and rested on an oversized shaggy rug. Two taupe suede chaises flanked a matching sofa.

The roof of the library was charmed with hundreds of small floating lights that would hover down to wherever a reader might be, offering enough illumination to ably read the pages. Hermione loved this room. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to just summon the book given Draco had placed a charm on the room preventing any summoning spells because he enjoyed using the ladders; she resigned herself to getting the book the old-fashioned Muggle way. She bit her lower lip in concentration and moved the rolling ladder on the far right wall closer to the left corner. Testing the first rung, she carefully placed her booted foot onto the rung and began to cautiously climb to the very top of the bookshelf.

"Honestly, where would he have returned that book? " She'd yet to decipher his cataloguing system, which made finding the book she was looking for all the more challenging.

"Alright Hermione, take your time, no rush, climb slowly, don't forget to, hold on and remember to breathe." The higher she climbed the more she mumbled,

"Only Draco Malfoy would be perverse enough to place a charm on a room from using magic for Merlin's sakes." When she reached the top, she scanned the line of books until spotting The Magic of the Elements: Theory and Practice.

"There you are . . . ooh . . ." Stretching too far, Hermione nearly toppled off.

"Well, that was close, Hermione old girl. Hmm, let's see if I can push this ladder over just a bit." She placed her hands on one of the shelves and attempted to pull and push the rolling ladder within arm's reach of the book. Just a bit more and she would almost have it . . .

"Granger, for fuck's sake. What are you doing?" A steely voice reverberated through the room.

Startled, Hermione grasped the ladder with both arms. "Dra . . . Malfoy?"

"Who else would it be? What the fuck are you doing up there? I thought you were afraid of heights!" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Draco's body framed against the door.

"Not of heights, just flying. I was looking for a book."

"You look more like you're trying to get yourself killed. Get down from there right now."

In a few short strides, he was at the base of the ladder looking up at her, disapproval in every line of his body. Oh goddess, could he see up her skirt?

"But the book . . ."

"Fuck the book, I'll get it. Down, now!"

His voice brooked absolutely no argument and that demanding tone shot straight to her core, tightening things low in her body! It was hard to breathe and swallow, let alone move when he spoke that way to her.

"Granger? I'm waiting," he growled.

"Coming."

At least she'd like to be. No, bad Hermione. Oh Merlin, she was fine until he showed up.

"So help me, if I have to come and get you . . ."

"No, its fine, I'm climbing down. I was just getting my bearings, you frightened me."

Leading with her right, then left, she gingerly descended the ladder stopping when she felt Draco's body behind her.

"Uh, Malfoy? Can you please back up a bit? I can't get down with you so close; it's just a few more rungs."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his body press up against hers, his hands gripping the rails barring any further movement. She sensed rather than felt his lips by her ear as he pulled her hair away from her face and neck.

"What are you wearing?" His voice low and soft. Was that a flick of tongue? Her pussy pulsed as liquid desire dampened the tiny black mini-ruffled thong she'd purchased the prior weekend with Pansy and Ginny.

"Uh . . ."

"Did you wear this for him?"

Draco tugged her dress gently at her hips then pushed the full length of his body into her back. She could feel his muscles tense as he pressed into her further trapping her between his body and the ladder. She closed her eyes when he began to thrust his hips into the crevice of her bottom, dear goddess he felt enormous.

"M-M-alfoy?"

"Shut up Granger. I asked you a question, what are you wearing."

"C-c-clothes?" Honestly, how could he expect her to answer coherently while grinding into her with what felt like a glorious-sized cock against her ass? Her body flared with need, she was melting and growing wetter with each push of his hips and growled commands.

"Hmm. What about the boots? Did you wear those for him?"

His hand slowly inched around her legs to feather across her knee and trail up under her short shift. His fingers painted slow, lazy circles from her inner to outer thighs. 'Oh goddess, please, please, move those fingers a little higher, please touch my pussy Draco,' she prayed silently. Her breaths were turning into short, quick gasps.

"Granger? I'm waiting." Waiting? Oh, yes, he was waiting for her to answer.

"Yes . . . No. I don't know." One of his hands moved up her hip, over her stomach, along her ribs to her breast; alternating between gentle massages and hard pinches to her nipple.

"Oh, oh, oh." Hermione gasped.

"Yes or no? Which is it Granger?" His fingers played with her, drawing frivolous, enthralling patterns on her soft sensitive flesh.

"Oh, please." She pushed her bottom out seeking more contact with his hips but he denied her the contact and kept her at bay. Suddenly he pulled away and whispered,

"Turn around."

"I can't," she panted.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you, turn around."

Hermione opened her eyes and loosened her grip on the rails. She twisted her body around on the ladder, bringing one arm behind her while raising the other for support. Draco grasped her waist, holding her securely. When she had turned around completely on the ladder, she held her hands to the sides lightly clutching the rails, her heels hooked securely onto the rung. She then got a good look at Draco. Oh gods, he was so beautiful.

He was dressed in a sleek, tailored black suit, crisp white collared, pale lilac shirt with French cuffs, and a purple and sky blue woven tie. His eyes, both mercurial and full of desire, seemed to bore straight into her soul. He drank in the sight of her, his eyes then roaming over her body possessively.

"Raise your arms and clasp your hands on the highest rung you can reach. Do not speak."

A wave of desire coiled low in her body as she obeyed without question. Her body yearned for his touch, she felt as if she was burning up, her need so hot, so great, so licentious.

"Don't move." He stepped back from her, shrugging out of his suit jacket and throwing it onto one of the chaises. He loosened his tie then removed his cuff links and began to roll up his sleeves all the while never breaking eye contact with her. Hermione remained motionless and silent. Her body flushed with excitement. He moved swiftly towards her and caged her with his arms and hard length.

"I believe I asked you a question. I want an answer." Hermione gulped as she felt her cheeks burn and her clit tingle.

"I-I just wanted to look nice."

"For Pucey." He snarled.

"No," she whispered softly. "Not really."

"For who then?" She swallowed the lump in her throat before sighing quietly,

"For you."

It was as if time stood still and there was only the two of them in existence. She thought she heard a low growl emanate from him before his tongue traced over her lips and his mouth claimed hers. She willingly parted her lips as he bit and licked her mouth open plunging past her lips as soon as they parted for his invasion. Oh, his kiss. There were kisses and then there were kisses. Kissing Draco Malfoy was like basking in the glorious warmth of the sun and she could feel it throughout her entire body. No kisses that came before or after him would compare. He tasted of both fire whiskey and hot cinnamon spice, he tasted so right to her . . . he tasted of home. She nearly forgot to breathe as he devoured and possessed her body and soul in that one searing kiss. Moaning when his mouth left hers, she lifted her hands to pull him back towards her but he forced them back to the rung.

"I told you not to move. Be a good girl and obey."

She put her arms back over her head as his body slide down hers, until he came to her knees. His hands travelled up her leather boots past her knees to her thighs and finally underneath her shift dress. He pulled up her dress bunching it at her hips, her lower body exposed to his sight. Seconds passed, he seemed mesmerized by her silky satin thong. Finally, when Hermione thought she would scream from need, his fingers brushed the tiny ruffled edge before hooking into the black satin and slowly pulling her knickers down her legs and over her boots. He gently helped her step out of them, first her right foot then the left. Rather than tossing them to the floor, he tucked the bit of black satin into his pocket. She highly doubted she would get those back. His hands returned to her thighs pushing up her dress once again and lifted her leg hooking one knee over his shoulder. Merlin, no, he wouldn't? Would he? 'Oh yes, please,' she silently pleaded as her chest rose and fell faster. He nudged her other leg wide until it was at the very edge of the ladder. Deliberate. Oh yes, he very definitely was Hermione thought as his eyes glanced up to look into hers. He gave a slight smirk then leaned in and nuzzled his nose into the soft trimmed curls of her mound.

"Draco, please," she pleaded as her eyelids fluttered shut. She felt his fingers dip into her slick folds towards her pulsing sex.

"Fuck, you smell so good." That was the last thing she heard before she felt his tongue invade her core, his mouth devouring her as if she was succulent Sugar Quill.

"Draco." Her head lolled back softly hitting the rungs of the ladder. She felt his tongue latch onto her clit. He sucked and licked until she felt as if she would burst. Her back arched up, she could feel her nipples hardened. She ground herself into his demanding lips and mouth. She lifted her other leg up to hook on his other shoulder as he continued to lick, suck and nibble her tiny nub until she was a mass of quivering nerves. Holding on to the rung of the ladder, she bucked violently when he thrust his tongue into her hot center, mumbling,

"Yes, yes, Draco." He built a steady rhythm with his tongue, mouth and fingers, teasing and tasting, keeping her on edge. She was lost in a haze of sensations as she uttered his name over and over again. She moaned wildly and with abandon, her hips thrust up towards him as if offering herself to him when she felt his tongue brush flat against her clit. Draco hummed his approval at her reaction and repeated the motion slowly then faster. Her body burned as he hummed into her hard little button increasing the forceful swipes of his tongue. Unexpectedly, he latched onto that tender bundle of nerves sucked vigorously and painfully hard. Her body tightened and the pressure that had been building slowly within her body suddenly exploded. A wave of pleasure laced with a touch of pain washed over her. She heard herself cry out Draco's name in a loud and hoarse reverent mantra. Draco lapped at her juices while she rode her orgasm in a foggy haze of delicious joy. Soft, lazy kisses pressed to the inside of her thighs slowly brought her back to reality. She felt her legs lowered and placed back on the rungs. Her eyes still closed, she sighed contently. She felt his arms cradle and lift her from the ladder. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she wondered where he had found the strength to carry her after his magnificent performance. Happy in his arms, she stifled a moan when she felt him lower her onto the sofa.

"Hermione." Draco's voice was low, soft.

"Open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered opened, she found herself lying on the settee in front of the fireplace. She smiled bemusedly at him seeing his face was still glistening with her juices. Draco knelt beside her, his hands curved tenderly around her face. He pushed little strands hair from her eyes then let his hands drop down. Suddenly, he stood up, looked impassively down at her and pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe his face clean. He looked so unaffected by what had just occurred. Icy fear clenched her heart.

"You should go. You don't want to keep Pucey waiting." Draco stated dispassionately and coldly. Hermione blinked. Had he just said . . . Oh. Gods. She was going to be sick. Merlin, had he just used her? Pain pierced her heart as his words registered. She fought tears that threatened to spill and choked back a sob. She quickly scrambled to her feet, pushing him away as she rushed from the settee. She needed to get away from him. Dashing to her desk, she grabbed her robes and bag then stumbled blindly from the room through the portrait gallery, barely registering Cecilia's worried cries, down the stairs and to the blue sitting room fireplace. Her fingers trembled as she fumbled for the Floo powder. Barely holding back the floodgate of tears, she cried out in a hoarse whisper,

"Hermione Granger's Office."


	7. 07 - Huarache Boots Part 3

Hermione stumbled from the fireplace into the sanctity of her office. She fell to her knees and cried. Heartwrenching sobs that felt as if they were torn from her chest as she replayed what had transpired in Draco's library. She was a fool. An utter, deluded fool! What had she just done? He'd used her then effectively kicked her out, like she was some kind of a common slag.

Never had she ever felt so used, so dirty. All she could think about doing right now was going home to shower all evidence of Draco Malfoy from her body. Scrub him from both her heart and mind. As her crying eased, she had no idea how long she had sat on the floor of her office. As she took stock of her misery, out of nowhere, she felt a sudden surge of rage well up within her threatening to explode. She could feel her magic coursing and crackling the air around her.

"Fuck this. Fuck you Draco Malfoy."

Righting herself, she got up, rummaged through one of the drawers of her desk – 'aha, found them,' she thought as she triumphantly waved an emergency pair of knickers Ginny made her keep in her desk and now she knew why. She marched to the personal loo connected to her office. Her job did have its perks. She looked at her watch and realized that she had fifteen minutes to spare before meeting Adrian Pucey.

"Good I'm not late." She muttered before looking at her image in the mirror. Her eyes so swollen and red.

"Ugh, let's get you fixed up Hermione, you have a dinner and party to get too."

She said to herself with a very determined look in her eye. Twenty-five minutes, two cleansing spells, three beauty spells, and several swipes of mascara and lip gloss later, Hermione smiled triumphantly at her reflection.

'Perfect, time to have fun,' she thought before Apparating to the restaurant where Adrian was waiting. Later that evening, Hermione was laughing at story that a wizard had whispered in her ear. She held a glass of elf wine in her hands and was slowly twirling the glass between her fingers. Pansy's party was in full swing with bodies of young witches and wizards pressed together and mingling. Drinks were flowing and a live band Pansy had hired for the evening was playing. Pansy had magically expanded her apartment to accommodate her very large guest list.

Ginny and Pansy murmured softly to one another as they smiled and watched Hermione hold court to a bevy of admirers. She was surrounded by Zacharias Smith, Marcus Belby, Kenneth Towler and Adrian Pucey. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny and Pansy looking her way. She winked and waved to her friends, excuseing herself from the handsome men circling her.

"Gentlemen, I'll be right back. I just need to speak with Pansy and Ginny."

"We won't move, gorgeous," smiled Zacharias.

"Hurry back," quipped Kenneth.

Marcus winked while Adrian shook his head and laughed. Hermione gave a saucy little grin then turned to make her way towards her friends. Pansy laughed as Hermione approached them,

"Well, you're certainly having a good time. You might not take Adrian home but I'm positive one of your other many admirers wouldn't mind if you took one of them home, given they're all wrapped around your finger and hanging on your every word."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm just having a good time. I had a . . . rough day and this is a good way to unwind. Flirting never killed anyone."

"Hermione, there's flirting and then having drooling men following you around like lap dogs," Ginny joked good-naturedly.

"Well, I am single aren't I? Why not have fun? When did the two of you decide to become my mother?" Hermione snapped, irritation showing on her lovely face. A flash of questioning concern passed over Pansy's eyes, but Hermione ignored it. She was in no mood to delve into anything too deeply tonight. After her 'incident' with Draco, she just wanted to unwind, relax and forget. Dinner with Adrian had proven to be fun and light hearted; he'd entertained her with witty stories and complemented her boots.

They decided to come to the party together and he was currently enjoying being her 'date' serving as a buffer for overly pushy wizards.

"Did you and Draco argue?" Pansy voice laced with concern.

"I don't want to talk about Malfoy right now. Actually, I don't want to talk about Malfoy ever! I think I need to resign from this project." She admitted between sips of her wine.

Ginny and Pansy were flabbergasted.

"WHAT?" Ginny was the first to cut in with an emphatic,

"Absolutely not, Hermione Granger. You know what Kingsley said. Do you want to ruin your career? Do you want Malfoy to think you aren't up to a challenge? No, I'm sorry but you are not resigning."

Pansy eyed her friend curiously. "Why would you even think something like that Hermione?"

"Look guys, I can't discuss it right now, okay? Tonight, please do not mention Draco Malfoy to me."

Hermione turned her face away from the intense scrutiny of her friends. Pansy took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. She said softly,

"How about we come over Sunday for dinner and we can talk about it then? Whatever it is, we'll help you. Its clear you're upset so for tonight, just shelve whatever's going on in that brain of yours and have a good time."

Touched by Pansy's heartfelt offer, Hermione could feel tears prickle in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and nodded as Pansy pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Well, speak of the devil." Ginny gasped.

Hermione pulled away from Pansy and turned to follow Ginny's gaze. Oh damn it! Why, oh why couldn't things go her way for one evening! Just a few feet away, looking perfect in a casual blue and cream striped button down shirt tucked into stylish black trousers, stood Draco arsehole Malfoy. Hermione eyes narrowed as she watched him throw his head back in laughter then lean down to whisper something into the ear of a tall, leggy, voluptuous, blonde witch hanging on his arm.

"Oh, fuck me." Hermione groaned softly.

Pansy and Ginny both turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Something you'd care to share now, Hermione?" Pansy queried in amusement.

Sneering, she asked, "Who's the bint on his arm?" She took a gulp of her wine. Ginny muffled her laugh into a cough as Pansy eyed Hermione in speculative silence.

"Well Pansy? Who's the slag?" Pansy surprised by the glint in Hermione's eye answered,

"That's Naida Clearwater, Penelope's little sister."

"Oh right. A Muggleborn . Of course. The bastard." Hermione took a large sip of her wine. Confused, Ginny turned to the tiny brunette.

"Hermione are you sure you don't want to talk now?"

"No, I'm rejoining Adrian. I'll see you both on Sunday. I'll make dinner, Ginny bring wine, Pansy anything chocolate will do."

Ginny and Pansy grinned. "We'll help you pick out your outfits for the week as well," Ginny added.

A throaty laugh escaped her lips. As Hermione turned to walk away, her eyes suddenly clashed with his, warm chocolate locked with electric silver. Hermione's laughter died in her throat and her smile turned into a sneer. Giving him her most evil glare, she tossed her hair haughtily over her shoulder then spun around walking back to the group of handsome wizards still waiting for her.

"And she's back." shouted Zacharias.

Hermione smiled as she wove her petite body into the circle of men.

"Zach, it's not like she was gone that long." Adrian added with a grin and draping his arm over Hermione.

"Felt like ages to me, mate." Marcus commented while admiring Hermione.

Kenneth couldn't just stand by without adding his two knuts. "Hermione, I meant to ask about those boots . . ."

"Towler, Smith, Belby, Pucey."

Merlin take him to hell! Did he have to come over? Hermione scowled into her drink.

"Malfoy. How are you mate?" Adrian clapped his back heartily. The other wizards muttered hellos, while shaking hands with Malfoy the wanker.

"Hello Granger. No, greeting for me?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Fuck off, Malfoy!"

Conversations stilled as the four wizards stifled muffled chuckles. Draco's eyes darkened. His reply was lost as a high-pitched voice called,

"Draaaaayyy! Oh Draaay. Oh, there you are. You left me." The blonde, she used the facticius saeta spell, assessed Hermione, because no blonde she'd ever seen looked like that, sidled up to Draco and draped one claw around his waist while the other sank into his arm. 'Hook, line and sinker,' she bristled as she sipped her wine silently.

"Naida, my apologies. Gentlemen, Granger, this is Naida Clearwater."

Naida smiled at the group at large, as the four men grinned and nodded greetings.

"Granger? Oh, are you the Hermione Granger?"

"Last time I checked." Hermione replied reservedly.

"I'm Penelope's little sister. It's so nice to meet you. Penny used to talk about you all the time, said you were a great girl."

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! The blonde was NICE?!? Hermione was going to have a serious talk with someone in charge of her karma very soon. This evening was becoming borderline ridiculous. Knowing she could make the girl squirm and wither with a mere word, it just wasn't in Hermione's personality to be cruel.

"Thank you. It's lovely to meet you. How is Penelope?" A tight smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Oh she's doing so well. She's married now, you know. She's Mrs. Terry Boot in fact. Just had a little boy not two months ago. They named him Alexander and he's just darling. Oh, I can't wait to tell Penny that I saw you, oh she'll be thrilled. I'm sure she'll owl you the minute she hears from me."

With a deep sigh and small, sad smile, Hermione listened to the girl ramble on and on. She stole surreptitious glances at Draco who seemed to be watching her, his eyes inscrutable. She needed to get out of here now before she either broke down or said something incriminating. She dragged a single finger around her glass and tilted her head to the side and winked at Adrian. Never taking her eyes from him, she handed her glass to Marcus with a deliberate smile on her lips.

"Well Naida, it was lovely meeting you and do please give Penelope my best. I would love to see her again. Adrian, darling, would you get my robes? I think its time to go." She purred the last part of her sentence as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest and leaned seductively into his body. Adrian grinned mischievously.

"Well lads, you heard the lady, its time to go. Duty calls and all that. Draco, good to see you. Naida, lovely meeting you. Shall we Hermione?" Hermione flashed Adrian her brightest smile then turned to the other three sullen-looking wizards.

"Oh boys, don't pout. I'm sorry but I did come . . ." her eyes flashed at Draco,

". . . with Adrian." She leaned up and gave each man, save Draco, a small peck on their lips before Adrian guided her towards the door, a smug smirk toying around her glossy lips. She could feel boiling anger roll off Draco in waves. His eyes fixed on her retreating form. Had his stare been hot pokers, they would have surely pierced her back. She kept walking, swaying her hips slightly, and not sparing Draco a second glance.


	8. 08 - Barefoot Revelations

"I can't believe you didn't shag him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's outburst.

"Honestly Gin, must you harp on this? That's the third time you've said that. Sorry, to disappoint, but no, I didn't shag Adrian."

After leaving Pansy's party, the handsome Slytherin had escorted Hermione home. Mumbling a 'going to kill me but don't care' under his breath, he gave her a sweet and short goodnight kiss before Apparating home.

Hermione laughed at Adrian's overly dramatic statement. She was most certainly not going to kill him; oh how he loved to exaggerate. Pansy poured the remainder of their first bottle of wine into their glasses and brought her glass to her lips. She gave Hermione a wry little smile.

"You're avoiding again, Hermione."

The three women sat comfortably in the living room of Hermione's flat. Bare foot, wearing relaxing, cozy clothing, and indulging in a sumptuous Thai feast, with three bottles of wine and a chocolate ganache torte for dessert.

"I know," Hermione nodded in between bites of the Pad Thai she'd prepared for her friends.

"I believe I'm doing a rather good job of it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, think you're witty do you? Seriously, though, what happened with Draco? Neither Ginny nor I have ever seen you so upset that you'd let it affect your career this way. When I Floo-called you yesterday, you were sullen and moody; today your waspish and snappy. Have you even left this flat this weekend? I swear if you don't tell us what's going on you won't get a bit of the chocolate ganache torte I bought from La Maison de Chocolate."

Pansy paused for dramatic effect before threatening in a low voice,

"Maybe I'll just ask Draco myself."

Hermione's fork clattered onto her plate as she stared back at Pansy who was looking very determined. Oh Merlin, she meant it, she would indeed go to Draco. Miffed, Hermione grabbed her wine and took a generous sip.

"Fine. You don't have to be such a bitch, Parkinson."

"Well Granger, I'm just brassed off at your avoidance. I wouldn't have to resort to these tactics if you'd just talk to us."

Ginny hurriedly interjected, "Ladies please! Stop it. We're friends remember?"

Looking slightly abashed, Hermione grinned a little ruefully at Pansy. "Sorry."

"S'alright, darling. We're just worried," Pansy said admonishingly.

"I'll have you both know that I did indeed leave this flat. I went shopping and ran a few errands in London as a matter of fact."

She didn't bother to explain she had spent most of her time walking around London thinking about Draco the tosser Malfoy. What she told them instead was about her trip to Boots for some new lip gloss, a short visit with Todd to pick up a look-book of the upcoming season's sketched out shoe collection. She also spent time browsing Waterstone's for the latest hardcover copy of her favorite romance author T Stevenson. Merlin, could that woman write love scenes. She had just finished reading, Diamond in the Rough, but wanted her newest bestseller, Restless. It might come as a surprise to some, but Hermione bookworm Granger did enjoy lighter reading fare, indulging in her guilty pleasure of erotic and romantic fiction occasionally. She was highly selective, of course, only reading the most erotically imaginative writers. T Stevenson was her favorite. She smiled inwardly; maybe her books were part of the reason why Hermione's overactive lust-filled imagination was on overdrive. She had spent the remainder of her day grocery shopping in preparation for dinner with Ginny and Pansy.

"See, I was quite busy. I've been spending all my time today cooking Pad Thai for the two of you, thank you very much. And don't forget the delicious little appetizers you enjoyed earlier. Yes, very productive indeed."

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Hermione, if you don't tell us what happened, I'll have Pansy hold you down while I pour Veritaserum down your throat. We share everything with you, and quite frankly, it hurts that you don't trust us enough to reciprocate."

Guilt. Ginny Weasley certainly knew how to play Hermione Granger and guilt was something she had honed quite well at her mother's knee. Hermione closed her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friends; it was just so painful to think about what had happened with Draco. He had been so cold as if it had meant nothing to him. An ache had settled deep into her being, permeating her very bones. She hugged her body as she hoarsely whispered,

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just . . . oh Merlin . . ." A sob caught in her throat as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Hermione chokingly told them what had occurred between she and Draco.

"And then, h-h-e just stood up, straightened his clothes and told me that I should go, that I shouldn't keep Adrian w-w-aiting. H-he was obviously done in toying with me." She hiccupped,

"So I grabbed my things and ran out of there as quickly as I could. Gods, I feel so u-u-sed. How could I be so stupid?"

She continued to sob as Pansy's arms came round her. Pansy hugged her tightly while Ginny offered comforting words as she rubbed Hermione's back soothingly.

"I'm going to flay that fucking bastard alive," Pansy muttered.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm so sorry, darling,"

Ginny offered. Pansy and Ginny continued to soothe her until her tears subsided. Sighing, she lifted her head and looked at her friends through red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

"I feel better. Thank you." Both women smiled as Hermione dropped her head on Ginny's shoulder. "You're not going to resign. Do you understand?"

Pansy gritted out angrily. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, he's the cad. Listen to me; you are Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, career woman extraordinaire. You will go back to work tomorrow looking fabulous, you will do your job brilliantly, and youwill not fall prey to anymore of Draco's ploys. I want you to ignore him fully and completely."

Ginny chuckled at Pansy's impassioned speech while Hermione grinned weakly.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. The only problem is the man affects me to the point that I don't act like myself at all. Professionalism seems to fly right out the window. I don't know what to do about it."

The dark beauty closed her eyes. "Oh gods, he's going to kill me, but he's brought this on himself."

Opening her eyes, she took a breath before saying, "Draco's been manipulating the situation and you this entire time."

Hermione felt as if the world just tilted on its axis.

"What does that mean exactly, Pansy?" she asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"He was at The Leaky Cauldron, the night of our last girls Hogwarts reunion," blurted Ginny.

"He sent over the first bottle of fire whiskey."

"And, he was the reason Adrian cancelled your lunch date. He tried to get him to cancel dinner with you as well but Adrian refused," Pansy added.

"Draco is also the creative genius behind the project you proposed to him." Both women finally admitted.

Hermione sat shell-shocked not believing her ears. She knew something was amiss but never had she imagined that it would be this.

"I . . . okay." She stood up and began pacing towards the kitchen then back to the living room. Silence. More silence. And still the silence persisted. Ginny squeaked out,

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped pacing and turned to look at her friends quizzically.

"Why?" Pansy was the first to reply.

"I think because he . . ."

"Not Draco. You," she cut off Pansy, staring at the dark-haired woman sitting on her couch.

"And you, Ginny, how could you keep this from me?" She turned accusing eyes towards the decidedly frightened redhead.

"We thought we were helping." Ginny's green-eyes widened in worry.

"Helping? Who? Draco? How? By making a fool of me?" Both women jumped up with an adamants cries of 'no' and 'never.' Hermione remained nonplussed.

"Please explain it to me then. Please explain how two of my closest and dearest friends set me up for what is quite possibly the worst heartache at the hands of the man that despises me most in the world."

"Oh Hermione, are you blind? Draco hardly despises you. He's like an open book when it comes to you. For someone who loves books as much as you do, you keep refusing to read what's before your very eyes when it comes to Draco Malfoy." Pansy countered emphatically. Fed up,

Hermione yelled, "What are you saying Pansy? Stop talking in riddles."

"I . . . I can't. I just can't get into anymore than I already have. I swore an oath, all right? A wizard's oath. I can't break it. However, I can tell you that you need to stop reading the book just by its cover. You need to use your eyes, heart and mind to see what's inside."

Nearly in tears, Pansy pleaded with her friend. Ginny stepped in an attempt to calm the situation down.

"Hermione, think! More importantly, put together all the pieces of this puzzle that's all laid out right in front of you. Merlin, for someone so bloody brilliant you can be so bloody obtuse at times."

"Oh, now you're blaming me? Is that it? Both of you deceive me and then tell me this is all my fault? That I'min the wrong?"

Enough was enough, she was so tired and confused, and her friends were speaking in circles. The redhead shook her head wildly.

"No, of course not. It's just . . . look please don't be angry, please don't hate us. We love you so much and saw how unhappy you've been. We can both tell that you were beginning to feel something for Draco prior to this project ever having been pulled together. You've been feeling something for him for quite a while. Now don't lie. We all know it's true. I'm sorry if you feel Pansy and I kept some truths from you. All I can tell you is we care for you and we're hoping you'd find happiness."

"Happiness? With Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione snorted in disbelief. Was she really hearing this? Were her two closest female friends taking some kind of hallucinogenic potion? This was completely unbelievable. A quiet 'yes' came from a subdued Pansy. Ginny looked ready to burst into tears any second. Hermione sighed wearily, not wanting to argue the point further.

"I can't begin to understand why you did this but I do believe you are sincere that you didn't mean to hurt me." She plopped down on her couch and glanced up at her friends shaking her head incredulously.

"How the hell did we get here? I don't know what to say or do right now. I don't know who to trust," she said in all honesty.

"You can trust us, Hermione." Ginny answered beseechingly. She made her way over to the couch and sat down to the left of Hermione while Pansy sat on her right. Both women hugged her tightly.

"We're so bloody sorry." Pansy sniffed as tears flowed freely down her face. Ginny gulped back a sob,

"We love you 'Mione." No longer able to remain angry, Hermione wrapped one arm around each of her friends.

"I love you as well. And as for being sorry, well, we'll see how sorry you really are when Todd's new shipment arrives in two weeks, won't we?" Hermione smiled a little coyly at her friends.

Pansy and Ginny both gave Hermione tentative smiles and nodded in agreement.

"Just so you know, you are not that easily forgiven. Especially since you won't tell me everything you know. In fact, I should kick you out of my flat for not providing me with full disclosure."

Pansy and Ginny started to protest, shaking their heads but Hermione raised her hand to quell their objections.

"I said I should . . . but I won't. The truth is I need you both and let's face it; life's too short to stay angry. Let's finish dinner, eat that entire chocolate ganache then polish off the rest of these bottles of wine. After which, you can help me select my outfits for the week, okay? Getting pissed should make it more of a challenge to coordinate the right clothes and shoes, don't you think?"

She grinned wryly. As the evening drew to a close, the three friends worked through several awkward silences with an occasional outburst from Hermione. However, the strength of their friendship made it impossible to stay angry for any length of time. After her friends had hugged her goodbye with heartfelt apologies and pleading for forgiveness, Hermione lay on her bed thinking about Draco manipulating bastard Malfoy. That machinistic sod. She mused, ohhh, the little sod did enjoy his secrets. Pansy and Ginny's revelations had provided her more insight than they knew. It also helped explain some of his little nuances when they began working together, like offering her a fire whiskey on her first day at the Manor. Oh, that prick! A very Slytherin-like smile curved her lips as she pondered over her eye-opening evening. She'd allowed her emotions to get the better of her thus far. While she might savor his sexual dominance, she also enjoyed an equal playing ground and didn't relish being played for a fool. Damn his looks and that bloody sexy voice of his.

But no more! Oh no. Draco obviously had been studying her, manipulating her behind the scenes and Merlin knows what else he'd been up to. She was going to turn the tables on him, study him, learn as much as she could about the real Draco. It was time to start thinking and acting like a Slytherin. If he wanted to play with fire, she'd give it to him with both barrels and ensure he was burned. If he wanted to play games then she would move the pieces to suit her needs not his. If he wanted to hide behind his icy façade, then Hermione would thaw and draw him out then pounce. Malfoy had some grand plan in place and she was going to get to the bottom of it. When she had all her evidence, she would confront that arrogant arse and demand he come clean on everything, enough of all these childish games. Draco Malfoy was going to wish he hadn't toyed with one Hermione Jean Granger.


	9. 09 - Patent Leather Mary Janes I

Hermione strolled confidently into Malfoy Manor on Monday morning. She was the embodiment of professional perfection dressed in a conservative dark grey pantsuit, plain black pumps and hair pulled back into a severe bun. To her surprise, she was greeted by Meena, who handed Hermione a small piece of expensive-looking parchment.

 _Granger,_

 _I'm away on business. Back on Friday._

 _Meena is at your disposal._

 _DM_

DAMN IT!

How was she to put her plan in place if the ferret wasn't here to cooperate? Narrowing her eyes as she read the short note again, she smiled slowly. He was hiding! Her grin widened further. For Merlin's sake, the bastard was afraid of facing her, she realized.

Good!

Hermione squared her shoulders, straightened her suit minutely then turned to thank the little elf. She also let Meena know she could find her way easily to Draco's suite of apartments. She made her way up the stairs and through the portrait gallery, pausing to apologize to Cecilia for her hasty departure on Friday. She assured the worried lady that all was well and that she was now fine. With Draco away on business, she expected it to be a very quiet week. And a quiet week it was.

She arranged to have lunch at the Manor everyday, taking small breaks to visit Cecilia and the other portraits in the gallery. Given she only had her office to contend with in the mornings, she adjusted her wardrobe and dressed herself in grey or black smartly tailored suits and equally conservative shoes. The suits lent her an air of quiet authority as well as the feeling that she was solidly back in control.

Monday seemed to fly by without incident. Tuesday, she managed to get further along on the cell phone charm. The phone worked for an hour before completely dying. Wednesday brought not only cloudy weather but also an interesting visitor and invitation. Hermione was enjoying tea at the long table in Draco's apartment. The fragrant aroma of calming Flowering Jasmine and Lily tea filled the air. Flaky scones along with raspberry jam and the most decadent clotted Devonshire cream had been laid out when she heard a knock at Draco's door. She set her tea cup down and slowly rose. She frowned in confusion and curiosity, as she strode over to the door. Who would knock? Certainly not Draco.

She opened the door and found herself completely flabbergasted. Standing before her was a smiling Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione resisted the urge to point her wand at the older witch. After all, she wasn't at war with the older Malfoys just the ferrity one. Breathing deeply she fisted her hand in an effort to control herself. Hermione greeted the lady of the house with a small polite, painted smile that didn't quite reach her eyes,

"Mrs. Malfoy. Good afternoon. Draco's not here today."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. I'm not here to see Draco. May I come in?"

Hermione stepped back to indicate that Narcissa Malfoy should indeed step into the suite. Hermione really couldn't be sure but it appeared that Narcissa Malfoy's smile appeared genuine.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. This is your son's suite and your home; after all, I'm but a guest. Come in."

Narcissa Malfoy's beauty was both regal and aristocratic. She seemed to command any room she graced with just her presence alone. She gracefully glided past Hermione and made her way to the settee seating area which Hermione had avoided all week. She sighed in resignation as Narcissa Malfoy looked to her before seating herself. Hermione motioned with her hand and nodded.

"Please sit. Would you like some tea Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione asked politely as she walked towards the long table holding the tea service.

"Oh goodness, Mrs. Malfoy was my mother-in-law and I never could stand the old bird. Please call me Narcissa. May I call you Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her in wide-eyed wonderment. This was decidedly strange. However, Hermione smiled again and nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you for the lovely offer of tea but I must decline, I know you're busy, dear. Cecilia tells me you're making great strides on your project. She's very impressed."

Narcissa settled herself comfortably on the settee. Strolling back towards the settees to sit, Hermione had the odd the feeling she was in an alternate universe. Was Narcissa Malfoy actually attempting to have a civil conversation with her?

"Cecilia is too kind. The work can be, at times, tedious; however I have been able to make progress while your son has away on business."

"He returns Friday, I believe."

"Yes."

Hermione sat with hands on her lap, calmly waiting for the Slytherin beauty to continue.

"Draco's not expected back until the late afternoon. I would very much like to invite you to have tea with me this Friday."

Cruciatus, Imperio or even Avada Kedavra was what she expected from Narcissa Malfoy. Instead, Hermione felt as if she'd been hit with a Confundus Charm.

"Tea?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. Tea."

"Friday?"

"Yes, my dear, is that a problem?"

Narcissa smiled a little wryly as if she somehow knew of the thoughts that played within Hermione's head. Knowing it would be very rude to decline, Hermione found herself returning Narcissa Malfoy's decidedly sincere smile,

"I don't believe it's a problem at all. What a kind offer, Mrs . . . Narcissa. I would love to join you for tea."

"Lovely. Shall we say three o'clock? It shouldn't interfere in your time with Draco should you need to meet with him that afternoon."

"Three is perfect."

"Wonderful. Meena will escort you to the Solarium. Thank you for your time, Hermione. My apologies again on the intrusion."

She stood up and smiled. Thanking her in return for her kind invitation, Hermione walked Narcissa Malfoy to the door and bid her a good afternoon and evening. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it and blinked in amazement.

"How surreal." She smiled a little bemusedly, shook her head slightly and went back to work.

Thursday came and went with little to no surprises, leaving Hermione with a some free time in the afternoon.

She thought it would be an ideal time to see if she could glean a little more on the man, Draco Malfoy. Knowing she was being a tad naughty, she decided to snoop. Nervous but resolved she first rifled through his desk, finding nothing other than parchment, quills and ink. She made her way slowly around the suite finding nothing of interest until she found herself standing in from of his bedroom door.

Did she dare? This was Draco's inner sanctum. It would be a very personal intrusion. Wait, after what that git had done, all his manipulations and machinations, she certainly did dare. The damn sod. She bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on the door handle. Surely, it would be charmed to prevent intruders? This was Draco Malfoy after all. But the handle turned easily. Hermione could feel her heart beat wildly as she gently pushed the door open and stuck her head inside to glance into the bedroom.

Her eyes widened in awe at the sumptuous, modern luxury that greeted her. The room was enormous and decorated in hues of whites, beiges and dark blues. Three beautiful and narrow floor-to-ceiling French windows lined the far side of the room, all opening to what appeared to be a wrap around terrace. Gorgeous white shantung silk draperies flanked each window. To her right was a small fireplace with two cozy white leather chaises framing either side of the hearth. A thick, lush carpet swallowed the sounds of her footsteps.

To the left, she noticed two doors. One was a double door to what she assumed to be his closet, the other probably led to his bathroom. She'd find out shortly. A small desk and chair sat by one of the windows, next to the desk was an owl perch.

The only other piece of furniture in the room was the massive dark oak, intricately dragon-carved four-poster bed. Merlin, it looked like it could easily fit four or five people comfortably. The bed was piled high with pillows. Hermione blushed thinking of him sleeping in the bed, wondering if he preferred pajamas or did he wear nothing at all.

His room was not at all what she expected.

She made her way towards the double doors and opened them to find his closet. Suits, shirts, trousers all hung in neatly coordinated rows, shoes lined the wall. He had built-in shelving where she assumed he kept his undergarments and jewelry. She stepped into the closet feeling as if she was entering a forbidden inner chamber. She walked along his suits and shirts, occasionally taking a deep breath to see if she could grasp his scent. Although quite tempted to open the drawers, she didn't.

She stepped out of the closet and closed the doors behind her. Strolling over to the other door, she opened it to reveal a stunning tumbled stone bathroom with double pedestal glass sinks. A massive sunken bathtub with dozens of nozzles, jets and faucets sat at the far side of the bathroom. To her left, was an oversized, glassencased shower with a built in stone seat. A giant rainfall showerhead was affixed at the ceiling and duosteam showering systems lined both sides of the walls.

Merlin, all this for one man.

She stepped out of the bathroom and moved back towards his bed. She ran a finger along the comforter. Gingerly, she sat at the foot of the bed then slowly lay back and closed her eyes.

The realization that she was lying on top of Draco Malfoy's bed, in his bedroom and intruding on his private sanctuary finally hit her. She shot up and quickly retreated; ensuring that everything she had touched was back to its original order. She certainly didn't want him to know she'd been there snooping around. Who knew how he would react.

Hermione returned to her desk, cancelled tea and decided to finish her workday early on Thursday afternoon.


	10. 10 - Patent Leather Mary Janes II

When Hermione opened her eyes on Friday morning, she realized that not only was Draco due back today but she was also having tea with his mother. So much for ending her week in a quiet, uneventful way. Throwing off her covers, she padded her way to her shower to get ready for the day. She owled Davis that she would work from home that morning then head straight to Malfoy Manor from her fireplace.

Just before leaving for the Manor, Hermione admired herself in the mirror. Pansy and Ginny had come over the previous evening to help her rethink her wardrobe for Friday. Originally, she had planned to wear another suit but knowing she would have tea with Narcissa Malfoy, she wanted a dress that conveyed the picture of the ultimate lady.

She had chosen a Muggle designer's special collection outfit. The Red Valentino boatneck dress was made of the softest material and in a chocolate brown color which brought out her eyes and highlighted her thick curls. It was gorgeous with a flattering lady-like silhouette. The top was fitted and flared out at the waist and the hemline ended two inches above her knee. The front and back pleats gave the skirt added fullness. The sleeves were wide and nearly off the shoulder.

And the shoes capped off the entire outfit. They were graceful, elegant and demure.

She wore a very sexy version of every girl's childhood favorite, one-of-a-kind dark brown, patent leather Mary Janes. The shoes had a 3 inch leather covered heel and featured a strap with a snap closure along the vamp. Hermione looked sweet and approachable and felt every bit the lady as she took in her reflection.

She had pulled her hair back into a simple French twist, her makeup elegant; heavy on the mascara with just a hint of blush and glossy, pink lips. She shrugged into a button less matching chocolate brown robe the same length as the dress. Nodding one more time at her image, she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder to travel to the Manor.

At two forty-five in the afternoon, Meena arrived to escort Hermione to the Solarium. Unsure of what to expect and whether Lucius Malfoy would be joining them, Hermione had made the decision she would be polite and respectful, unless treated otherwise. That morning, she had shared her trepidations with Cecilia and questioned the kind lady as to what she should expect. Cecilia had merely chuckled and told her not to worry. That Hermione should give Narcissa an opportunity to make amends given she'd obviously extended an olive branch towards Hermione. Not fully convinced of Narcissa Malfoy's motives, she reluctantly agreed to afford her a chance.

Surprisingly, tea was lovely. Narcissa proved to be a very intelligent, charming and witty witch. She opened the conversation with a heartfelt apology of events of the past that Hermione had suffered. She explained how grateful she was that Hermione had kindly agreed to work on this project with Draco. It meant so much to him. She was also thrilled Hermione had agreed to share tea with her and asked if she would consider joining her every Friday at three o'clock for tea service.

Needless to say, Hermione was both overwhelmed and flattered. By the end of their tea, she had graciously agreed to meet Narcissa for tea on Fridays. She also had been surprised to find Narcissa was a fellow shoe aficionado and had promised to take Narcissa shoe shopping with her next time she was planning to acquire more footwear. As she left the Solarium, Hermione found herself exhausted but had to admit, she had enjoyed herself immensely.

Smiling wearily, she strolled slowly back to Draco's suites stopping to provide a brief update to Cecilia of how her tea date had gone. She shrugged out of her robes before pushing open the door to Draco's apartments. As she walked in, she noticed that the drapes had been pulled shut and all the light extinguished save for the fireplace.

"Granger?" Draco's deep voice resonated throughout the room.

"Malfoy. You're back." Hermione took a small step towards him.

He lounged in the middle settee with his back to her, his body silhouetted by the light of the fire. His arms were outstretched, resting on the back of the sofa. One hand held a glass of what appeared to be fire whiskey.

"I'm back." He drawled.

Narrowing her eyes, she remembered his prior behavior and donned her most professional voice.

"Well, I've made marked progress this week on the cell phone charm. I've kept a detailed daily log of the research, all tests and results. I've outlined everything in my report which is sitting on your desk. Would you like to review it now or wait until Monday?"

Draco didn't say a word. He took a sip of his drink and continued to stare at the fire.

"On second thought, I believe I'm done for the day, Malfoy. Have an enjoyable weekend."

Hermione strode to her desk and began collecting her papers, robes and bag.

"Granger, come here. I want you to sit down and speak with me."

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him.

"No Malfoy. My day is done. I'm going home. We can speak on Monday."

"Granger, perhaps I wasn't clear. I wasn't asking, I'm telling you, as your superior, I want you to come sit by me and give me an accounting of your progress this week."

He demanded. As if he'd ever be superior to her.

"I just gave you an accounting of my progress," she retorted defiantly.

"I'm going home."

"Let's see you try and leave the room."

Hermione snorted, grabbed her personal items and walked quickly towards the door. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She pulled out her wand and muttered confidently 'Alohomora,' but still nothing.

"Malfoy, open this door or I'll 'Bombarda' it so fast, your head will spin."

"Go ahead and try it. Won't work. This is my home, with my wards in place." Draco replied smugly.

"Now, join me on the settee and tell me about your week."

Bloody bastard! How dare he?! Hermione took two deep calming breaths; she would not allow him to upset her. Fine, she would sit on his sodding sofa and repeat what she'd just said then she would leave. She walked to the settee on his right and sat at the very edge of the sofa, lips pursed she snapped,

"Well?" Draco sighed, turned his head to watch her.

He appeared weary, tired lines clearly etched along his face. He was dressed in dark trousers and a lightweight long-sleeved, cream jumper. One ankle rested over the opposite knee. He raised his drink to her in mock salute.

"Did you have a good week?" What game was he playing?

"It was very productive."

Draco stared at her, smiled slightly and asked, "Did you enjoy tea with Mother?"

How did he know about that?

"It was lovely."

He chuckled softly before turning his gaze back to the fire. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room. Hermione was beginning to become very annoyed. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

"Malfoy, are we done? I'd like to get home."

He took another sip of his drink. "Actually, no, we're not done, Granger. Not by a long shot."

She had no idea what his idiotic plan was today but she was having none of it, her irritation was fast becoming anger.

"Well, what did you want to know?"

Draco cocked his head to one side looking at her with those stunning silver eyes. The silver seemed to reflect the light of fire like beautiful pools of water.

"You can start by telling me if you were a good girl this week."

What the hell . . .!

Hermione stiffened. He was playing games.

"What the hell are you on about, Malfoy? That's a completely inappropriate question."

"Inappropriate? Really? As inappropriate as you breaking into my bedroom and going through my things?"

He replied calmly, too calmly. "As inappropriate as you going through my closet, entering my bathroom?"

He leaned forward with an intense look in his eyes before stating in a deeper voice. "As inappropriate as you lying on my bed?"

Hermione stared back at him completely flummoxed, her eyes widened in surprise. How in Merlin's name did he know? He leaned back and smirked at the look on her face.

"Did you think I wouldn't place wards on my personal room? When I returned, I noticed the wards had been disturbed and imagine my surprise when a revealing spell showed the intruder was you."

Hermione's breathing sped up.

BASTARD!

She would not feel guilty. She didn't do anything wrong. Yes, maybe she snooped a bit but she didn't take anything. Draco laughed heartily.

"Dear gods, let this day go down in history. Hermione Granger is speechless."

"I'm leaving Malfoy. We're done." Hermione shot up off the couch.

"Sit the fuck down, Granger. We're far from done." His voice low and authoritative, she obeyed.

He finished his drink, set his glass down then asked again, "You didn't answer my question, were you a good girl this week?"

She could feel her traitorous body responding to his tone but she valiantly fought its response. She sat there staring at Draco, anger and defiance evident in every line of her body.

"Granger," he growled in warning.

She narrowed her eyes and whispered a nearly inaudible, "Fuck you."

Not inaudible enough because, of course, Draco heard her quite clearly. He was suddenly in front of her. He leaned down, grabbed and lifted her by arms up and off the couch.

"You would love that, wouldn't you? You're such a bitch, Granger. With your fucking curls, big brown eyes and hot little body strutting around in those shoes of yours. Fucking walking around making every wizard look at you, want you and you love the attention don't you? Everyone thinks you're this sweet, naïve princess but deep down you're just a hot little bitch who's hot for me, isn't that right? You dream of me taking you. I bet you're wearing another pair of tiny, sexy knickers under that dress that are probably so wet right now for me, aren't they? I bet if I dipped my fingers into what you call underwear they would be soaked, wouldn't they? Don't think you can fight me. Now answer my fucking question."

He snarled down at her as he shook her gently. His grip tightened, biting into her tender shoulders. Merlin, how did they get to this so quickly? Throughout Draco's rant, Hermione felt desire coil low in her belly. Wetness seeped slowly from her aching pussy with every word he uttered. Her skin felt so sensitive, both hot and cold all at once. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and beg him to fuck her, right this second on the settee. She was so desperate to quench the heat of lust that was coursing through her body. But this is exactly what had happened the last time. She wouldn't give into him, damn him. Bastard, she kept reminding herself, he's a cruel bastard.

"Let go of me Malfoy, or I'll make you," she spat at him.

He quirked a small smile and whispered, "Go ahead then. Impress me."

His words mockingly familiar from their first meeting in her office. Hermione brought up a dainty foot and kicked him in his shin, HARD, catching him off-guard.

She struggled out of his grasp and dove for her robes and bag, searching for her wand. Behind her Draco, recovered from the sharp attack on his leg, made to grab her but she twisted her body away from him and thudded to the floor as he landed face down on the settee. Scrambling to her feet, she ran to the other side of the room behind her desk. Draco pushed himself up from the sofa and turned to her.

"You fucking little hellcat!" He started making his way towards her.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy." She snarled; chest heaving and cheeks flushed.

He smirked smugly. "Or what, Granger? Going to hex me?"

Damn him.

She hadn't managed to find her wand in her effort to get away from him.

"Stop right there, I'm warning you or do you need a reminder of third year."

She edged her way behind the two desks, her back to the windows, as he came closer and placed his palms on the wood surface facing her.

Draco stiffened, the smirk melting away as he gritted out, "I'm not a boy anymore."

As quickly as it had gone, the smirk reappeared.

"Well, well, looks like you've gotten yourself cornered."

She wasn't going to allow him to intimidate her further. "This is completely unprofessional Malfoy. Step away and unward your door, I'm leaving."

"Oh no, Granger. As I explained earlier, we're not done yet."

She took one step to her right; he took one step to his left mirroring and matching her movement. She went the opposite way, he did the same. The git was so damn frustrating.

"This is childish, Malfoy. Stop it."

Did she just stamp her foot? Oh Merlin, she did. She was so furious at being literally trapped. He gave her a devilish grin.

"I agree. So, come out from there."

"No. I don't trust you." She shot back.

Hermione was genuinely angry and slightly afraid. She knew if she stepped out from behind the desk, he'd grab her, possibly crush her body to his, grind himself . . .

NO! Stop it! Goddess, she needed to gain some modicum of control. She was Hermione Granger, damn it! Think, she needed to think.

"You were at The Leaky Cauldron the night before our meeting."

She lifted her chin defiantly.

His eyes narrowed before he drew himself into his full height. "Yes."

"You sent over fire whiskey to us." She continued, she took one small step to her right.

It was the closest path to the door; the other way placed her closer to the library, opposite the entrance.

Draco remained motionless. "Yes."

Bastard wasn't denying a thing.

"You knew I would be late the following morning. You did it on purpose."

Another baby step.

"I didn't know you'd be late. How was I to predict you would imbibe too much that evening? I merely sent a bottle of fire whiskey to a table of old school mates," he stated smugly.

Two more tiny steps, she was nearly at the edge, just a few more steps. Her fingers grazed along an ink bottle.

"The proposal was your idea."

"Yes. Goodness, I certainly didn't envision this turning into an evening of confessions. Shall I repent? Act contrite? What shall be my penance?" His voice dropped an octave then leaned forward slightly.

"What sinful little secrets do you want to share, Granger?" Her hand curled around the ink as she reached the edge.

Draco still hadn't moved but continued to eye her like a hawk.

"You forced Adrian to cancel his lunch."

"I didn't force him. As his client, I made certain requests that are within my rights including providing changes to an important document and moving up deadlines. How unfortunate that it coincided with your lunch. Anything else?" Draco's voice was soft and low, as if trying not to scare a skittish rabbit.

"Why?"

Hermione had made her way around the edge and was now casting furtive glances at the loo. If she could reach it, she could lock herself in as she knew for certain that the suite's main door was still secure. Yes, her wandless magic was more than adequate for wards. She needed to distract him, keep him occupied. Draco gave her a beaming smile.

"Why what? Why send over fire whiskey to a table of beautiful women? Why present the Ministry with an amazing opportunity and demand their best to manage it? Why ensure that Adrian knew not to encroach on what was mine? You really need to be clearer."

Hermione blinked, not believing her own ears. Fury rose through her body at his audacity.

"I'm not yours you smug, arrogant, self-centered, conceited prick!"

"Oh, but you are. And you know it. All I have to do is stick my fingers into those wet, little knickers or maybe my tongue . . ."

With a cry of outrage, Hermione threw the ink bottle towards Draco's head. She then ran as fast as her 3 inch heels would allow towards the loo with every intention of barricading herself inside, all the while praying her wandless magic really would be enough to ward the door against the seductive Slytherin.

However, Draco had avoided being nearly brained by the flying ink bottle and his long legs ran fast behind her. Just as her fingers curled around the loo's door handle, he grabbed her by her waist hoisting her up off the ground. She kicked and screamed obscenities as he dragged her towards the closed door of his bedroom.

"Arsehole, liar, bastard, cruel fuck, womanizer . . . I hate you, I hate you so much . . ."

He put her down in front of him and pinned her arms by her sides, trapping her body against his and the door to his bedroom.

"No, you don't, Granger. You're just angry with me."

He leaned down and kissed her ear, licking a whorl on the shell of her ear.

"Stop fighting me, you little hellcat. I'm sorry, alright. I won't hurt you, ma petit doux. Gods, I'm so sorry."

At both the apology and term of endearment, Hermione felt the fight go out of her. She sucked in deep gulps of air and tried to fight the tears of rage that were already spilling down her face.

She felt Draco's body relax against hers. She brought her arms up in front of her to rest her palms flat against the door. Draco spoke to her quietly,

"Trust me, ma petit doux. Please."

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco just said 'please' to her. Weary, curious and nearly blind with desire, she nodded her head, acquiescing to him. Once more giving him the power to either hurt her yet again or earn her trust. She felt his hand come up and cup her cheek sweetly, his thumb grazing over the wet tracks of her tears.

"No more crying. Trust me. Relax." He whispered still holding her tightly.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded again, not trusting her own voice.

"We're going to play a game alright, sweet? Will you play with me?"

Merlin, that voice was so deep and delicious; it caressed and flamed her desire, causing goosebumps to break out over her already flushed skin.

"Answer me, Hermione. Please."

He'd said 'please' again.

"Yes, Draco. Yes, I'll play with you."

"Thank you." He whispered, suddenly his voice dropped an octave.

"Keep your hands flat against the door, don't turn around and don't move. Speak when I tell you. Now, answer my question, Granger. Were you a good girl this week?"

How was it possible that with just one little dip in his voice, her entire body began to hum with desire? She could feel the moisture seeping into what Draco had correctly guessed to be tiny knickers. She wore a sexy, low-fitting thong with a purple satin panel at the front, layered delicate French Chantilly lace. The sides and back were sheer black lace, a satin and lace rose bow adorned the centre. She wondered what he would think when he saw them. And, he would see them. She felt confident in that knowledge.

"Granger? I'm waiting." He growled into her ear.

His mouth and tongue followed an imaginary line from there down her neck and rested on her shoulder, which he nipped sharply.

"No," she moaned.

"Hmm, so you were a bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls, Granger?" His hands were roughly working their way towards the front of her dress.

"They get punished, sweet. Bad little girls get spanked."

She felt a bead of sweat form on her brow as she held her breath.

"Do you want to get spanked, ma petit doux? You were so naughty. First, with Pucey. Did you enjoy dinner? Then at the party last week with him and those other wizards, letting Pucey kiss you . . ."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she audibly gasped. How did he know that? Wait, that was what Adrian meant when he'd mumbled about not caring if he got killed, he wasn't referring to her. He'd been referring to Draco. She was going to have some serious words with Adrian Pucey. Soon. Well, later – Draco began to grind his hips into her bottom and she couldn't spare Adrian a second thought at this very moment.

He chuckled. "Didn't think I find out? Shame on you, leading him on when you know you belong to me, sweet."

His lips kept brushing the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, licking and sucking gently.

"Then I come home to find my wards breached. And, surprise, surprise; Granger's been a nosey Parker. How very naughty of you."

She could feel his thick, hard erection press through her dress against her bottom as his hands worked their way to the hem of her dress.

He moved back from her and said in a commanding voice, "Brace yourself against the door and stick this pert little bum out."

Hermione hiccupped and swallowed hard. Dear goddess, he was really going to do it. He was actually going to spank her.

She should say no.

"Granger? I'm waiting." His voice hard and demanding.

She wanted this. She did. She was tired of pretending. She wanted to be an active participant, not his puppet. Biting her lower lip gently, she braced her hands, extending her arms as far as they would go against the bedroom door, spread her legs and pushed her bottom out towards Draco.

She heard a low laugh as she felt her skirt lifted up and tucked around her waist exposing her lower body.

Draco groaned aloud. "Fuck, Granger, you and your knickers."

She gave a throaty little laugh at his statement then cried out when without warning she felt a sharp sting on her bottom. She nearly jumped away but Draco's growl held her in place. His hand came down again and again, alternating between her right and left cheek. She lost count after ten slaps. She heard herself moan with every smack against her flesh, pushing her bottom out as if asking for another. Draco increased the strength and tempo of the slaps until she was nearly crying with need.

Then, just as unexpectedly as he started, he stopped.

Hermione was so overwhelmed with desire, her nipples straining against her dress; she barely heard or felt the rip of her delicate, expensive knickers or the muted sound of a zipper and cloth dropping to the floor. Draco pressed back into her body, his erection jutting free from all constraints and seeking entrance into her hot, wet core.

Draco's voice was cracked and hoarse. "Merlin, Hermione. This isn't how I planned our first time but I've got to have you."

"Please Draco." She moaned; her bottom pushed out further into his body.

"Please what, ma petit doux. Tell me."

He pressed little kisses to the nape of her neck, holding back so he could hear her verbalize her want, her need, her submission to him.

"Draco. Please fuck me. Please, please . . . no more games . . ."

Hermione sobbed with want, her voice sounded foreign to her own ears.

"Oui, no more games. I promise next time will be worthy of you, but now . . ."

With that, he thrust into her. He sighed with the pleasure of it.

"So tight, so wet . . . so . . ."

Moving his hands to cup her breasts, he leaned into her and began thrusting gently and slowly while pinching her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Hermione's eyes were closed as she pushed back into him, matching his lazy rhythm. Nothing had ever felt this good. He was so thick, hard, long and so damn hot.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, sweet." He whispered as he pumped in and out of her.

Merlin knows how long they rocked together in that slow, sensuous way before he switched angles and began swiveling his hips, hitting just the right spot within her.

"Dear gods, Draco. Oh, yes, there." Hermione's guttural cry spurred him further.

"You love my cock don't you, Granger?" He gritted out.

He grabbed her hair, her French twist unraveled in his hands.

"Answer."

Thrust.

"Me."

Pump.

"Granger."

Swivel.

"Oh yes," she cried out.

"Say it." He commanded.

"I looo . . . ve your cock."

"Who's fucking you!" He demanded.

"You Draco." Merlin, again he found just the right spot.

"There, Draco, please. Faster. Harder."

"Hold on, witch." Draco growled before thrusting and pumping harder and faster into her as she'd demanded.

With an animalistic cry, he reached down with one hand and found her clit. He rubbed the tiny bud while he continued to push into her as if trying to tattoo his entire body onto hers. Hermione felt her orgasm build quickly, culminating into a violent crescendo as she and Draco played out their symphony of untamed desire. Just when she thought she couldn't peak any higher, she exploded into a starburst of sensations. Her entire body awash in millions of delicious tingles as Draco took her over the edge of sweet oblivion. She felt his hot release follow shortly after hers. Both of them breathing harshly, Draco held her by her waist and rested his chest against her back.

"Hermione?"

She vaguely heard her name being called but it was difficult to tell over the swooshing sound of her heart beat in her ears, she couldn't be sure.

"Hermione, sweet?" Draco lifted his body from hers.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Hermione started to giggle, gradually building into hearty, genuine bursts of deep laughter as she tried to get her bearings.

"Granger, that doesn't exactly instill confidence in a bloke." Draco drawled.

"No."

Laugh.

"It just that . . ."

Chortle.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't think men like you existed. That was bloody amazing."

Still bent over, she heard Draco begin to chuckle as he gently righted her and turned her around to face him.

"There's no one else like you, Granger." He pulled her close into him and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Hermione sighed contently. Then remembered the last time they had been intimate. She worried about Draco's latent reaction.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione." His voice was soft.

"Are you going to . . . well send me away again? Like last time?"

Hermione's voice was small and childlike. She felt Draco stiffen and then relax.

"No! Merlin no. Never again. I'm so sorry."

Hermione smiled and cuddled closer into his embrace.

"Why did you then?"

He pulled away slightly to look down at her, his eyes clear and honest.

"I promise to tell you everything but not now alright, ma petit doux?"

Hermione stared back at him then gave a slight nod before asking, "What now?"

Draco grinned in amusement. "Now we go into my bedroom. Will you stay? I promise to Apparate you home tomorrow, or Sunday."

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "But I don't have any clothes, Malfoy."

"You won't need any, Granger." He replied smirking.

She laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, 'Alohomora'd' his bedroom door and carried her to his waiting bed.


	11. 11 - Thistle & Forget-Me-Not Wellies

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the muted light filtering through the long, flowing silk curtains.

For a moment, her sleep-addled mind forgot the day of the week as well as where she was. She stretched slowly and felt a large, solid wall of warm muscle spooned behind her. An arm pulled her in tightly under the thick duvet blanket she lay under. She snuggled closer, smiling and sighing wistfully as she remembered where and who she was with. It all came back to her in a lovely, post-orgasmic rush.

Today was Sunday; Draco Malfoy's delectably naked body pressed against hers. She nestled against him basking in the heat and feel of him loving the feel of his bare skin against hers.

He had carried her into his bedroom Friday evening, tossed her on this massive bed and crawled up next to her leisurely divesting her of her dress and shoes. Quickly shucking the remainder of his clothing, he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her against him to nap. Before falling asleep, in a sleep heavy voice he told her he'd have dinner brought up later. They both drifted off exhausted from the long, stressful workweek.

He woke up about an hour later and groggily kissed her awake with small, sweet kisses across her shoulders. He ordered a wonderful light fare of lemon-grilled chicken, couscous, salad and white wine. For dessert, he proceeded to make love to her with a maddeningly, deliberate and unhurried passion that left her nearly breathless. He worshipped her breasts and body. Lavishing her with tantalizing kisses licks and love bites as if she was a priceless work of art, all the while murmuring little amorous phrases in French.

He called her 'ma chou', 'chaton', 'cygnet', then onto English with 'his sweet', 'precious', 'darling', 'beautiful' and'hellcat'. She had laughed heartily at that last endearment. Draco was an enthusiastic, fervent, giving, talented and very, very adventurous lover. He clearly felt compelled to dominate her and she happily loved submitting to him. He had taken her several more times throughout the night in various creative positions.

Saturday was spent in his suite. She wore one of his expensive French cuffed shirts and he was in a pair of lowslung men's silk pajama bottoms. They had a fast and furious coupling in his shower, again on the floor of his closet, then in the oversized tub and played one or two more inventive, erotic games on his enormous bed. Who knew Draco Malfoy had a penchant for toys? And goddess, did that man love bondage!

Sexual intimacy with Draco was remarkably comfortable for Hermione. He went out of his way to ensure she felt no modesty in his bed. He wanted her to feel free to explore all heights of pleasure to be had with him. Coyness and shyness be damned, unless they were role-playing, he had added with a grin. Hermione was deliciously sore from his vigorous lovemaking. The man had incredible stamina.

They laughed, talked, read and, sometimes, just enjoyed each other's company in complete silence. He lent her an owl so she could write Pansy, asking her to stop by her flat to feed Crookshanks with a postscript saying she'd explain all later. In between all the talking and lovemaking had been snogging, lots and lots of snogging. She couldn't get enough of his kisses and neither, it seemed, could he get enough of her lips.

Several times throughout the weekend, she had asked Draco to explain how he knew about Adrian and his strange behavior the previous week and years, in fact. Though she had more questions, particularly from her discussion with Pansy and Ginny, she felt that she needed to start small. But he had dodged her questions aptly, simply saying that he would tell her soon when the timing was right.

At one point, so frustrated with his evasions, she let her anger get the best of her and began to dress, slipping on her shoes to leave. He'd deftly caught her around her waist and begged for her patience, adding little words of 'please' and 'ma petit doux'. This heated exchange led to him taking her against one of the walls of his bedroom. She had cried out his name over and over again, legs firmly wrapped around his waist, her patent leather Mary Janes still on her feet.

A deep groan brought her back from her ruminations. One of Draco's hands slid up her stomach to her breast and he began to pluck her nipple gently while the other hand began to dip into her already thrumming pussy. His hard cock jutted against her and pushed in between her thighs from behind her.

"Mmm, gods, I can't get enough of you," came Draco's voice hoarse and sleep-ridden.

"Fuck me, Draco." Hermione whispered.

He chuckled lightly. "No, sweet. You fuck me." With that, he rolled off her before commanding, "Come on Granger, turn around."

Hermione swiveled her body to look at him before smiling playfully.

"Need something from me, Malfoy?" Grinning devilishly, his eyes glinted silver.

"Don't speak. Get up here and ride me." Not moving, she propped her head up in one hand. She blinked, still smiling.

"Granger? I'm waiting." Draco growled.

Merlin, she loved it when he said that phrase in that forceful, demanding tone. It sent the most delicious chills down her spine and she felt moisture pool low within her. As graceful as a cat, never dropping her gaze, she lifted her body onto her knees and climbed over Draco. Licking her lips, she raised herself over his hardness. She grabbed his waiting erection until it nestled against her then she ever so slowly lowered herself onto him. Her eyes closed as she felt him fill her so deeply; gasping, she threw her head back in delight, her curls tumbling everywhere until he was buried fully into her warm, waiting body.

Suddenly, Draco thrust his hips upwards. "Fuck me. Ride me."

Hermione began to slide up and down on his thick, hard length in a continuous, deliberate rhythm.

"Oh." Hermione gasped out.

"Touch your body, lose yourself in the sensations. Don't rush a thing, sweet. Just enjoy." Draco groaned out.

Hermione looked down at Draco. His eyes were closed, the lines on his face were hard, and his neck muscles taut from passion. He grasped the headboard for support. Enjoying the power she held him in, she picked up her pace gradually going faster and faster until she was bouncing on his body and cock with such exertion her body was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.

She touched her body, playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples while Draco whispered to her, 'fuck me', 'that's it', 'harder' and 'faster'.

She adjusted her hips with just the right undulation and found her own sweet spot. Hermione groaned aloud. Her movements were reaching a frenzied pace; feeling the familiar tense coiling of an orgasm.

She was spurred on by the sounds of flesh slapping upon flesh as she felt herself begin to ride an incredible wave.

"Oh, Draco." She gasped out, she was so very, very close.

"That's it. Cum for me. Come on, Granger. Fuck me until you cum."

She felt herself topple over the edge right then. White, hot stars exploded behind her eyes as her body trembled with the force of her release. Her inner muscles clenched hard around him and with a small groan, Draco quickly flipped her onto her back and began pounding into her with reckless abandon. His release came as she was still riding the throes of her own passion. Draco's body slumped on top of hers.

"Merlin," he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"You're going to wear me out, witch. I doubt I'll be able to walk for days."

Hermione laughed while trying to catch her breath. She could feel the heavy beat of her heart.

"You're not the only one that can barely walk." She felt Draco's body shake with laughter as he raised his head to look at her.

"Let's shower."

As he rolled off her petite body, she pouted up at him, "Draco, I have to go home today."

He smiled down at her. "Okay, sweet. Let's shower, have some breakfast and then I'll Apparate you home."

"I can use the Floo."

"Do you want my grand-mère to Avada me? No, I'm a gentleman, Granger. I'll see my lady home, thank you very much." He grinned.

Hermione looked somewhat pensive and asked softly, "Is that what I am? Your lady?"

Draco's entire demeanor changed as he rolled onto his side to face her, his head resting on his palm. With his free hand, his fingers traced her skin delicately. His face was a mask of serious possessiveness and his voice like steel.

"I think that's clear, don't you Granger? You're mine. Period. End of discussion. No more holding court with idiots like Towler, Smith and Belby. Certainly, no more lunch or dinner dates with that bastard Pucey. Got it? From this moment forward, you only hold court with me and all your dates will be with me. You should know, I'm a selfish bastard and can be a very jealous and possessive man, Granger."

On some level, she would normally be slightly alarmed by his words, tone and possessive gaze but she wasn't. No, her traitorous body and heart relished the way he looked at her, held her, wanted her and had lay claim to her. For all his darker dominant traits, Draco was also fiercely protective, gentle and loving. She felt safe in his arms and knew no harm would ever befall her under his tender care. His fingers still played along her skin while Draco gazed down at her, his eyes a swirling sea of emotions she dared not study too closely right now. Best not to dwell on things that caused her breath to hitch, her heart to speed up and mind to drift onto topics she wasn't quite ready to face just yet, at least not today. Instead, she flashed Draco her most brilliant smile, she too was feeling emotions she wasn't ready to admit to as yet.

"I understand," she whispered, then leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the thin line of his lips and cupped his face tenderly with her hands.

Almost as if he had been holding his breath, Draco exhaled long and deep. Hermione's heart skipped. Merlin, had he expected her to reject him? Draco didn't allow her much time to ponder that concept. Smirking, he grabbed one of her hands, placed a kiss on her palm and rolled her up with him.

"Let's take a nice long, shower. I want to try that pulsing feature."

Hermione giggled as he hauled her over his shoulder and stalked off into his decadent bathroom.

At home on Sunday evening, barefoot and wearing a pair of blue boy short style briefs and matching camisole, Hermione stood inspecting her closet as she coordinated her outfits for the week.

Draco had taken her home and quickly made himself comfortable, storming into her bedroom and demanding to see her knicker collection. He made love to her again on her couch after forcing her to model a white satin thong with oversized bow ties, the ends trailing down the side of her thighs.

He had expertly undone the ties with his teeth and made her beg him to take her as punishment for owning such naughty knickers, prolonging her release until she was quivering and sobbing with need. Then smirking wickedly, he proclaimed that his work was done for the day and winked at her before Apparating back to the Manor.

Merlin, she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

That thought nearly caused her entire system to shut down. How had that happened? She couldn't stop grinning. She thought about what she was going to say to Pansy and Ginny. They had to be dying of curiosity as to why she hadn't come home this weekend along with receiving a missive from an owl with the Malfoy Crest, no doubt. Well, thought Hermione, she was still resolved to understand who the real Draco was.

Now that she was his, she had every right to inquire and conquer, so to speak. She still had every intention of confronting him to demand an explanation for his mysterious behavior and inexplicable actions. Of course, not only was she his but he was also hers.

A point she quickly brought up to him during their shower, before he experimented with the pulsing feature. No more slags or bints, as she called them in her mind. To Draco she had simply stated that he was to cease and desist dating other Muggleborn, half blood, pureblood or any other blooded witch of any kind. Especially, Naida Clearwater.

Draco laughed, delighted at her possessive tone, kissed her nose and told her no one else had ever mattered to him but her. Then he turned on the pulsing feature and all talk was washed away in wave after wave of pleasure. The bastard certainly knew how to change the subject. Bringing her presence of mind back to her closet and to the task at hand, Hermione made her final selection then crawled into bed, her thoughts spinning as she looked forward to Monday morning.

Monday dawned overcast and cloudy; typical London weather. Hermione smiled as she looked out her window. She loved rain and thought that she might rethink one of her outfits if rain was in the forecast. That afternoon, Draco greeted her with a smile and kiss as soon as she had Floo'd into the blue sitting room. He announced he wanted her to join him for lunch everyday, if her schedule permitted. She replied she would ensure she was available and drew his head down for another kiss to seal the bargain.

He held her hand as they strolled along the long corridor leading up to his suite, all the portraits murmuring appreciatively. Cecilia winked and waved as they passed her portrait, Hermione smiled back warmly. She'd made a mental note to stop by before tea to share with Cecilia that Draco and she were a couple now.

Though she suspected Cecilia knew already.

Merlin, a couple.

She shook her head still wrapping her mind around that concept. They made a good team; Hermione shared her progress with Draco. He had listened intently before sitting down to add to her work with additional research of his own. Just before tea, he pulled her onto the couch for a lovely snogging session.

They reluctantly went back to work and finally called it a day. Draco Apparated her home once again and had stayed for dinner, ordering take-away from her favorite local pub. They ended the evening with another heated snogging session that nearly landed them in bed until the tapping of an owl was heard at Hermione's window interrupting them.

The owl was from Pansy and Ginny demanding to know that she was alive and well. Draco gently kissed her goodnight before departing. Hermione quickly scribbled out a note to the awaiting owl telling her friends that she would see them for lunch on Thursday.

Monday set the pace for establishing their work routine over the next few weeks. They'd kiss hello, work until – kiss some more – lunch, butterfly kisses, work, snogging, research, snogging, work, snogging, tea, snogging, wrapping up for the day, snogging, Apparate to Hermoine's flat or stay in Draco's apartment on the weekends, snogging, dinner, snogging, fucking Hermione into the floor/wall/bed/door or any other hard surface, to end with a loving peck goodnight.

When they eventually did make their way out of bed, they spent their time walking about Diagon Alley or Muggle London to explore, shop or share a meal.

Life was good.

All the while, Hermione felt she was getting to know a bit more about the enigmatic Draco Malfoy.

He joked with her, challenged her, made her laugh, argued with and irritated her all while letting that icy facade of his melt away. She enjoyed watching him, especially when he was unawares. She studied how he scowled whenever he read something that contradicted his own theories, the way he would sometimes would bite his quill in deep concentration, he would run both his hands through his hair in frustration, his eyes would crinkle and twinkle when he was amused, how his fists clenched and unclenched whenever he spoke about his family, particularly his father.

She watched him while he slept peacefully, holding her to him tightly from time to time and how a soft caress from her usually calmed him.

She began to see Draco underneath all his bravado. He was a man with deep emotions who spent quite a bit of time on his own. He didn't trust easily and never really let his guard down. He sometimes felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he strived to keep his family's name respected and his company profitable.

He confessed to her that he had many Muggle and Wizarding families that relied on him. It was why, he explained, the project they were working on was so important. It really did bridge the Muggle and Wizarding world quite brilliantly providing huge benefits to both. Her heart ached for him at the thought he felt so alone despite being surrounded by people all the time. She felt honored he trusted her and let her into his guarded heart. Rejection was his greatest fear. It reminded her of their first weekend together after he'd waited for her reaction to his speech of Hermione being his. He'd been upfront with her, not wanting her to have any illusions of him.

The real Draco Malfoy was proving to be a man she admired and respected.

When she could manage it, Hermione would slip away for small talks with Cecilia and every Friday at exactly two forty-five in the afternoon, Meena would escort Hermione to the Solarium for her weekly tea with Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had yet to see the elder Malfoy but knew from Draco his health was still rather dodgy. He hoped to formally present her to him shortly.

Hermione cringed at the thought but said nothing, not wanting to upset Draco. She also continued in her attempts to draw out explanations of his behavior. However, he would just shake his head and say he would tell her when it was the right time. His avoidance began to anger her, they would row until he would swoop in and kiss her senseless, begging for her continued patience. She brought her friends up to date on her latest romantic developments.

She told Pansy and Ginny over lunch on the prior Thursday, as promised. Pansy had smirked in a very Slytherin manner while Ginny had squealed in happiness, asking if she could release a blind item to The Daily Prophet in an effort to scoop Witches Weekly and The Quibbler.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said she wanted to run it by Draco. Eventually, she also shared the news with Ron and Harry over another lunch with just the three of them. They nearly choked on their butterbeers. Ron sputtered something about 'ferrets' while Harry burst out into genuine laughter saying that he should have seen this coming.

She let them know Draco made her very happy and the boys were to treat him in a respectful and courteous manner or they would greet the end of her wand. Nearly a month and a half into their relationship, Hermione awoke on a Thursday morning to the light pitterpatter of rain falling against her window. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window finding a light drizzle. 'Perfect,' she thought as she ran to owl Davis she'd be taking a personal day that morning. She scribbled another note to Draco asking him to open the Floo connection from the Manor to The Leaky Cauldron. She then dashed to shower, quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a neat ponytail, which she plaited before Apparating from her flat, umbrella firmly in hand. That afternoon, she arrived into the blue sitting room slightly damp, she looked around the room for Draco as she shook out her umbrella. Meena handed her a note on familiar parchment.

 _Sweet,_

 _I trust you arrived safely._

 _Am caught up at the office, the merger I've been working on for the last month hit a snag. I'll be there soon._

 _Ever yours,_

 _Draco_

 _P.S. I've arranged for lunch with my arrière grand-mère, a table awaits you._

She smiled musing at the marked difference between this note and all of his prior ones. She thanked Meena, making way through the familiar foyer, up the stairs and reaching the portrait gallery. She paused in front of the painting of Draco's arrière grand-mère and looked on with pleasure at the little table and chair set up in front of Cecilia's portrait. A steaming bowl of tomato-bisque soup and garden salad lay on dainty porcelain china next to gleaming silverware. Her favorite beverage, pumpkin juice, had been poured into a lovely crystal goblet.

"Good afternoon, Cecilia."

"Hermione darling. How are you? Please sit down, you must be starving."

"I'm well and quite hungry. I've been out all day. It's drizzling a bit but I do so love the rain."

"I see you're dressed for it." Cecilia chuckled glancing at Hermione's outfit for the day.

"Draco's still at the office?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes. He's been so stressed lately by this business merger. Apparently, the head of the board is possibly having second thoughts. Draco's terribly concerned. He and his team have spent an inordinate amount of time drafting the contract trying to meet the potential partner's demands. It should have been signed this morning at eight o'clock."

"Draco has faced these types of challenges before. I'm sure everything will work out. I always tell him, what's meant to be will be." The lady offered kindly.

"I see your point but this is so important to Draco. He's lost sleep over this and I worry about him."

Cecilia added a few more encouraging words as Hermione shrugged out of her outerwear and rested her umbrella against the table. As Hermione ate, they talked about the books Hermione had read lately and passionately discussed the merits of Jane Austen, whom Cecilia had the pleasure of meeting once.

She was just finishing lunch and explaining about Muggle cinema when Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Draco – hot cinnamon spice, juniper with just a hint of musk.

"Enjoying lunch?" Draco's voice whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you." She tilted her head up slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Draco looked up and smiled at his grandmother's portrait. "Bonjour arrière grand-mère."

"Bonjour Draco. Etait comment le travail, le chéri?" She smiled kindly.

"C'était bien. Aujourd'hui est un jour pour la celébration." Draco grinned widely.

"We signed the contract." Upon hearing Draco had secured the merger, Hermione jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down to hers and peppered him with small butterfly kisses.

"Draco that's wonderful. Congratulations."

Draco hugged her tightly, grinning at her infectious enthusiasm. She leaned back and smiled brilliantly up at him. He stared down at her, blurting out and laughing loudly,

"What are you wearing, Granger?"

Hermione stepped back and glared up at the tall, blonde eyeing her up and down.

"Pardon? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sweet. What are you wearing? On your pretty little feet?"

He gave a curt nod towards her feet. Looking down, Hermione glanced back up and said defensively,

"Wellies."

Eyebrow raised, Draco echoed, "Wellies?"

"Thistle and Forget-Me-Not Wellies. I think they're adorable."

Hermione admired her footwear, lifting her leg up to show Cecilia. That morning, Hermione had donned dark denim, low-slung cigarette jeans, and an incredibly soft and versatile cashmere turtleneck button sweater in indigo blue. The sweater had a ribbed neck with buttons going up the middle; the matching ribbed waist hugged her waist and hips nicely. She had pushed up the three-quarter sleeves to her elbows while eating lunch. On her feet, she wore boots in a lovely baby blue, Wellies that came up to her knees. She had purchased them because they had been designed especially for the Royal Horticultural Society, which her mother had been a long time member. She adored the beautiful color and the gorgeous thistle and forget-me-not flower pattern along the entire outer surface of the rubber boot.

"Granger, why on earth would you wear Wellington Boots, you don't need them if you take the Floo and Apparate, you're a witch." He couldn't help but laugh again.

"It's raining, Malfoy." She replied haughtily.

"I took the morning off to walk in the rain."

"Walk in the rain? Are you insane? You'll catch your death!" Draco admonished sternly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Malfoy! I did wear a trench."

She pointed to a stylish navy blue A-line, swing trench coat resting over her chair.

"And I did use an umbrella," nodding to where it rested against the table.

Cecilia, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, cut in saying to Draco, "Draco darling, the Malfoy Gardens are in bloom right now, are they not?"

Draco eyed her grandmother, shook his head in defeat and grinned. "Indeed."

Turning back to Hermione he added, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Draco then jogged off towards his suite. Ten minutes later, he returned wearing dark denim jeans, a thick cream-colored Irish cable-knit wool sweater and an off-white A-line double-breasted pea coat-style trench. On his feet were black Wellington boots and in his hand was what appeared to be an oversized umbrella.

"You have Wellies!" Hermione admonished.

"Of course, I'm British. Let's go." Draco helped her on with her trench and grabbed her hand tugging her towards the stairs.

"Go where?"

Draco turned, his hair falls across his twinkling eyes, and flashed the most brilliant crooked grin she'd ever seen. His voice was low and tender, dancing delicately across her skin.

"Why to walk in the rain, Granger."

Waving goodbye to Cecilia, Hermione allowed Draco to guide her down the stairs. They came to the foyer and Draco went past the familiar blue sitting room. They continued to walk past several doors including Narcissa's Solarium until Draco pushed them through a set of double doors. They entered what appeared to be a beautifully ornate ballroom styled in turn-of-the-century décor with gorgeous detailed murals of dancing figures gracing the walls.

Draco pulled Hermione through the room towards a set of grand glass double French doors at the back of the ballroom. As they stepped through the French doors, he opened his umbrella, which was large enough for four people and grasped Hermione's hand.

"This path leads to the gardens." Draco led her onto a glorious tiered terrace overlooking an expansive green lawn.

She knew, were she to explore, to her right was the Malfoy Maze he had told her he'd gotten lost for nearly an entire evening as a boy. To her right were the gardens. Draco and Hermione walked to the right, down the stairs and onto a small stone path until they came upon the famous Malfoy Gardens. A glorious oversized arbor marked the entrance. As Hermione entered, she gasped at the sheer loveliness. Around her were lush borders bursting with a profusion of blooms and colours. She tried to identify as many flowers as her mother had taught her, Begonias, Verbena, Lavender, Black-Eyed Susans, Petunias, Asters, Peonies, Daisies, Chrysanthemums, Lily of the Valley, Violets. And the roses, roses in every color and size lay in front of her in glorious shades of pinks, yellows, reds and whites. She inhaled deeply as she admired the Boxwood, Hydrangea and Dogwood strategically planted throughout the gardens.

"Draco, this is . . . so . . . beautiful." She whispered.

"Mother designed it. She brought it back to life after the war. It's her pride and joy," he explained.

Feeling tears sting her eyes, she confessed quietly, "My mother would have loved it."

Draco stopped and looked down at Hermione. He cupped her face gently, wiping the lone tear that escaped from her wet lashes. Saying nothing, he pulled her to him, held her and kissed the top of her head. She had shared with him how her parents had died. He knew their memory was still painful for her. They spent part of that afternoon strolling the gardens in the rain. The soothing plop of raindrops hitting their oversized umbrella was the only sound other than their muted voices.

They talked extensively about Hermione's mother who taught her to love books, the rain and the beauty of nature. Draco confessed his obsession for Tolstoy, Chekhov and, ironically, the playwright Tennessee Williams. Chekhov's tragic and static characters, he explained, always reminded him to pursue his dreams and desires, to not settle for life as handed to him. That he had the power to do with life as he pleased. He also enjoyed the passion of Williams' characters. As flawed, deluded, wrong or sad as they might be, Williams' main characters were always driven by passion. Despite poor choices or how their story might end, they'd risked everything for what they passionately wanted.

Holding hands, listening to him, Hermione realized he was really talking about himself. This was the Draco Malfoy no one knew. He hid his true nature behind societal expectations, business acumen and false childhood prejudices. There were so many sides to him that the sheer force of his own determined nature overwhelmed her. Merlin, did she love him!

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped and nearly tripped over her Wellies as she realized what she had just admitted, albeit to herself.

"Sweet? Are you alright?" Draco's concerned tone barely cut through her little reverie as he steadied her.

Silent, she tried to gain control of her breathing. She shouldn't be surprised really. This was a long time coming. She'd been attracted to Draco for years, secretly wanting him to notice her. She'd been obsessed with his voice, admired his intelligence, been impressed by his new stand on blood values. Now that she knew him, truly knew him, she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone in her life. However, the full impact of her admission nearly knocked the wind out of her body.

"I'm fine. I was startled because I tripped." She explained in between small pants and gasps for air.

Draco eyed her speculatively. "Perhaps we should get back inside; the stones are wet and slippery."

He held her securely as he turned them back towards the Manor.

"Draco?" Her voice soft and pleading stopped any further movement as he looked down at her.

Her eyes held an unspoken question. She was sure her feelings were written all over her face but at that moment, she needed him desperately. Draco waited for her to speak.

"Kiss me? Please?"

No words were needed as the corners of his lips curved upward. He slipped his free hand to cup the nape of her neck, gently tugging her thick plait so her face tilted up further. Slowly, he brought his face towards her stopping millimeters from her lips. He then trailed kisses from one corner of her mouth across her cheek, up towards her forehead to her other cheek. He kissed her nose before come back again to gaze upon her soft pink lips. Gently, he nipped at her lower lip then kissed it softly before tracing his tongue across her lips.

Hermione felt the butterflies flutter wildly in her stomach in anticipation for Draco to claim her mouth. Her eyes closed at the first press of his lip and the feel of that glorious velvet tongue as it swiped across her lips caused her chest to rise a little more rapidly. Her lips parted to allow him entrance. Draco plunged into her mouth and all time stood still. He kissed her with forceful ferocity. Firing up a need and hunger that devoured her very soul. Again and again, he tasted her, exploring every silky crevice of her mouth. She kissed him back; intertwining her tongue with his as her arms crept up and around his neck.

Draco dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around her body lifting her up to better savor her sweet warm honeyed mouth and feel her soft body pressed to his. One hand splayed across her back and the other hand cupped her bottom to pull her in closer. Hermione clung to him as if for dear life. Their tongues seductively dancing with one another, their mouths fused in a fury of passion, desire and something deeper. And on that drizzly London afternoon, kissing desperately in the rain surrounded by the fragrance and kaleidoscope of blossoming flowers in the Malfoy Gardens, wearing Thistle and Forget-Me-Not Wellies, Hermione Granger knew she was irreparably and unconditionally in love with Draco Malfoy.


	12. 12 - Patchwork Quilt Stilettos

"Stop." Hermione was lounging on Draco's bed, leisurely reading a copy of The Power of Ra: Ancient Egyptian Spells.

She was on her stomach, trying to do research but he kept distracting her by caressing her legs, his hands slowly edging closer towards her upper thighs and playing with the laced edge of her knickers. It was one of the reasons she'd flipped over on her stomach because those fingers of his had been even more distracting.

Hermione was wearing his favorite baby doll nightie. It was made of sheer, Latte silk chiffon with scalloped black lace edging detail on the hem, underneath the breasts and along the top including the straps. She wore matching knickers with dainty, teasing satin ties surrounded by more of the sensual black lace. He couldn't seem to stop touching her. This was the third time she'd had to still his wayward fingers.

"Malfoy, I'm trying to read. This is important." She huffed not bothering to spare him a glance.

Since that rainy afternoon in the Malfoy Gardens, the realization of her feelings for Draco had left her reeling. She sought out her friends at first opportunity and confided her deepest secret. Neither Ginny nor Pansy appeared surprised, in fact, both seemed rather pleased.

"You should tell him how you feel." Were Pansy's pearls of wisdom.

"I'm sure he's mad about you Hermione." Ginny chimed in nodding her head in earnest.

Both Pansy and Ginny seemed just as eager to have Draco tell Hermione how he felt as well. Hence the advice to share with Draco. However, Hermione kept silent.

The relationship was still so new and she was too afraid to risk the wonderful place she and Draco had reached. After her epiphany, she walked around just a bit dazed, blushed, and actually giggled at every little thing Draco talked about or did. This behavior was so abnormal for Hermione it prompted Cecilia to question her.

Hermione had the nagging suspicion that the Slytherin lady knew exactly why Hermione was so distracted. The only topic she constantly pushed Draco on was his behavior and actions towards her that he had thus far refused to discuss. She made it clear to him she knew he was hiding something and she would continue to pester him until he told her every detail. Draco had reacted to this by coming up with excuses to leave the room. That was when the kissing her senseless didn't seem to distract as much as it first had. A warm hand teasing her skin brought her back to reality.

"Draco Malfoy, if you do that again, I won't let you touch me for the remainder of the evening."

Honestly, did the man never tire? Not yet an hour before they had rocked into mutual oblivion in the shower, their bodies wrapped in steam. Draco's hard voice cut through her attempts at concentration.

"Are you threatening me, Granger?"

Oh Merlin, the sleeping dragon was rearing his head. Marking her page, she gazed at him over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to work. It's difficult to concentrate with your hands roaming all over me. I've asked you repeatedly to stop which you continue to ignore."

A hard glint in his eye, Draco seemed unrepentant.

"Let me be very clear so you and I have no misunderstandings. We can argue, disagree or have a Hippogriff-sized screaming match; I really don't give a fuck. However, using your body or sex against me is out of bounds, Granger."

Goddess, he was genuinely angry. Hermione closed her book and sat up.

"Draco, I didn't mean it that way, for Merlin's sakes, calm down."

He stared at her for a long few seconds before picking up his discarded book and without looking at her said dismissively,

"Go back to your research."

Merlin's hairy balls, how was she supposed to concentrate on her research now knowing he was so damned upset?

Hermione sighed deeply, now she was upset as well. Ironically, though they disagreed quite often, whether trading witty little barbs or rather heated debates, they rarely got genuinely angry with one other. This was an uncomfortable place to be and one Hermione did not relish being in, damn him. Thinking of how to tame her prickly Slytherin, she rose up onto her knees to watch him.

"Need something, Granger?" Draco drawled; not looking up from his book.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she crawled over Draco's semi-naked body propped up by pillows and covered only by a thin sheet. She settled herself over his lap, reached out and caressed his face.

"Put the book down, please," she said gently and soothingly.

His face seemed to be set in stone. He glanced at her from underneath his fringe. She thought he was going to push her away for a moment but he carefully marked his page and tossed his book to the ground. He turned the full power of those mercurial grey eyes onto Hermione's already flushed face. He didn't move or speak, simply stared at her.

Hermione could feel the familiar quickening of her heart as the beats per minute tripled suddenly under Draco's gaze. Unsure of her next move, she finally decided to kiss him. She leaned down intending to press her lips to his and was caught off guard when Draco's Seeker-quick reflexes flew into action. One large hand buried itself into the mound of curls at her nape of her neck; the other steadied her as he flipped them both over his hard, sculpted body over hers.

"I should tie you up, flog you and then fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." He growled.

Breathless, she tried to speak.

"Draco . . ."

"QUIET!" He commanded.

She could feel that command pierce her body and shoot straight to her dampening core.

"I'm going to punish you. Look at you, so fucking beautiful, so bloody distracting in this . . ."

he snarled running his fingers along the edged lace of her baby doll nightie. She had a distinct feeling she would need a new one. Her breathing hitched at the thought of what he would do to her.

"Put your hands above your head and do not move. Not one sound." He warned.

Her entire body was inflamed by his words. She complied, trembling in anticipation of what he would do next. A whispered 'Accio' and Draco held the tie he'd worn earlier that day. Wordlessly, he brought it towards her face then bound it around Hermione's eyes. Her breaths started to come in sharps gasps. She pressed her lips to keep from moaning aloud.

"I think you tend to forget, Granger that I'm not Potter or Weasley. You can't order me around. I'm the man in this relationship and . . ."

he leaned in closely and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I won't take your shit."

Somewhere in the back of Hermione's lust-filled mind, those words registered a wave of familiarity; she just couldn't place why it was so familiar.

As quickly as that thought arose, it dissipated as she felt Draco's hands caress her face then her neck, moving down across her collarbone and came to finally rest lightly over her breasts. She stifled another moan as Draco's lips bit gently at her stiffening nipples, his mouth and tongue wetting the silky material until it clung to her. He'd bite first one nipple, then the other. Bite, suck, tug, nip, and lick. Her entire body was desperate to arch up to that hot, wet mouth but she knew better, he had told her to not move. Without warning, the sound of fabric tearing apart reached her ears and a cool rush of air ran over her body.

"Gods, look at you. So fucking hot, so beautiful," Draco's voice hoarse.

"Such pretty little knickers. Open up for me, sweet. Spread your legs nice and wide."

Hermione complied as she felt his lips return to her now bared breasts. He kissed around them everywhere except where she longed most. Instead, his warm hands covered and plucked at those turgid pebbled tips. His mouth ran slowly down her body, across her flat stomach and reached the edge of her knickers. She felt his tongue dip under the bit of chiffon as his hands traveled to her hips.

Draco's hot breath was now poised over her soaking center. He blew on her softly causing her to shiver slightly. Then she nearly bucked when he began to suck hard over the silky material. Shaking and nearly hyperventilating at not being able to move or make a sound, she bit her lips, clenching and unclenching her hands above her head doing her damnedest to follow Draco's instructions to the letter.

Oh gods, he was lapping at her pussy. The fabric wet and rubbing mercilessly against her aching center. She wanted to scream at the contact. Instead her body began shuddering involuntarily, stopping Draco in his ministrations.

"Need something, Granger?"

He taunted waiting to see if she'd say something without his permission. His voice husky and thick with his own yearning. She could sense his smile at her silence then said,

"Speak."

Catching her breath, Hermione could only exhale a low moan.

"Granger? I'm waiting." Draco's voice cut through the foggy haze of longing.

"I . . . oh gods."

"You what?"

". . . Need you . . . Want you . . ."

"You have me, sweet."

His hands were back at her breasts plucking and pinching at her tender nipples. Arching into his fingers and hands, she choked out,

"Fuck me . . . now."

"Beg for it."

He demanded; his voice cold. Small puffs of air escaped through Hermione lips.

"Please, oh please . . ."

She felt Draco's body hover over hers. Suddenly she felt his breath against her ear.

"Don't ever threaten to withhold your body from me, even in jest. Do. You. Understand."

His anger simmering through his voice. Merlin, he could be so sensitive at times and take things the wrong way. For now, she would ease his mood but later they would definitely talk about this disagreement and his reaction to it but for now, she would follow his lead.

"Yes Draco," she whispered.

As soon as the words left her lips, fingers stroked their way to the ties of her silky lace knickers, she felt them peel from her body as Draco pulled them away leaving her bare to his gaze and touch. Her body writhed and bucked blindly searching for contact after his low utterance of 'you may move'.

Her gasp mingled with his grunt as he sheathed himself insider her. No words were spoken as his body thrust into hers in wild abandon. In and out. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Hermione was mumbling his name incoherently over and over again until she hit that peak and they both crested violently in wave after wave of sensations that curled her toes and tore a primal, guttural hoarse cry from her throat.

Gasping for air, Hermione tried to get her bearings as Draco's body collapsed against hers. He stirred gingerly. His hands gently removed her blindfold. She blinked her eyes several times to adjust her vision. Draco removed her hands from the headboard, tenderly massaging the aching joints of her stiff arms and asked her if she was all right. She had kept her arms above her head since she hadn't received permission to move them.

"D-Draco?"

"Hmm?" He continued to massage her arms; he was obviously calmer, all signs of his prior anger gone.

"How does the WWN work?"

Draco paused and blinked down at her then barked out a laugh.

"What?"

Biting her sore lower lip, still trying to catch her breath, Hermione asked again.

"The Wizarding Wireless Network? How does it work?"

She blinked and stared up at the face she loved so much and fought the urge to giggle at the perplexed look on his face.

Draco looked at her with a confused and bemused expression

"That's what you were just thinking about as I was ravishing you?"

Hermione shook her head and said,

"Of course not. You were wonderful. It just . . . popped into my head. All the reading and research we've been doing just amalgamated in my head. I think the WWN might be the key to our project."

A hearty and sturdy belly laugh shook Hermione.

"Merlin, your mind is a wonder. Right well, WWN, let's see."

Draco rolled off her and she moved to curl up against his side, one arm resting lightly on top of his chest.

"Wizarding radio . . ."

Draco began, "I believe it's a combination of a Sonorus-like spell from the party transmitting and there's some type of receptor spell that's built into the actual device which is attuned to the magic. Somehow, if memory serves me, it's transmitted into the air and voila; we're listening to the Witching Hour."

"Can anyone do this Sonorus spell you mentioned?" Queried an intrigued Hermione.

"No, it's very specific. The Witching Hour is at a specific time, as are The Weird Sisters' concerts or Quidditch matches. It's like getting on a queue; you have your allotted time so the spell recognizes the WWN and the radio."

Excitedly she proclaimed, "Air waves, of course. Elemental magic . . . that's it Draco, that's the key to making the electronic devices work."

Hermione hopped out bed and began pacing in the nude. Her brain working at a furious pace. Her hands waved about and her riotous curls flew wildly.

"Electricity. That's what makes everything work in the Muggle world. If we can create a spell that harnesses the power of electricity from the very air that surrounds us, we should be able to charge electronic devices. The air around us is literally charged with static, particles, molecules and atoms; we just need to devise a way to use magic to pull that energy out of the air. The spell I developed thus far was trying to recreate electricity but why create something that already exists? We can't, that's why it only worked for a short period of time."

Draco sat stunned at her discovery and was galvanized into action.

"Witch, you are fucking bloody brilliant. Anyone else, it would have taken them years to come to that conclusion but not the gorgeous and, have I mentioned fucking bloody brilliant Hermione Granger. We've got to get this drafted into a presentation quickly and get it in front of Kingsley as soon as possible. This means we can move onto Phase II and begin selecting a team of Muggle scientists and Wizards to begin developing the right spells. You are bloody amazing!"

Hermione was clapping and jumping for joy at the prospect of having cracked the first, and most important, piece of the puzzle. She dove back onto the bed and flung her arms around Draco.

"We did it," she cried out happily.

Draco held her tightly before stating, "No, you did it," pride and amazement evident in his words.

She smiled brightly as he grinned at her before laying claim to her lips with a sweet and gentle kiss.

* * *

Heels clicking along the Ministry of Magic corridors, Hermione glided confidently towards Kingsley's office. Draco purposely strolled behind her, arms laden with presentations. They were there to meet with Kingsley, the Muggle Prime Minister and several aides from both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds to present their most recent findings.

"Malfoy, you're staring again." Hermione clucked.

"Can you blame me, Granger?" He replied smartly.

Dressed in an all black dune style wool crepe dress that hugged every one of her delicate curves, the dress had a stand style collar and deep-V button front with simple cap sleeves. A slim tonal belt wrapped around her waist and button-detailed continental pockets gave the dress an air of aloof sexiness. She had pulled her hair back securing it firmly in a high chignon.

Her sandals were the only splash of color on her person. They were 4 inches of multi-colored, jewel-toned splendor. Made of suede, including the heel, the shoes were patchwork quilt stilettos stitched in hues of teal, red, deep purple, cream and yellow. Made for sex, Draco had stated upon spying them. He'd nearly bent her over her desk, his fingers trailing up her bare legs when a knock from Davis signaled that it was time for their meeting. With her robes thrown over her arm, she was a striking figure and cut a swath through the sea of male wizards that parted upon admiring the fiery and beautiful Muggleborn.

Any thoughts of approaching her were dashed upon seeing the deadly, possessive scowl on the platinum-blonde man walking behind her. Besides, Draco had been ogling her since he'd first seen her in her office that morning, if anyone was going to ogle her it would be only him. He and Hermione had indeed discussed Draco's behavior from a few days earlier. Clearly, uncomfortable, he explained he'd once dated a pureblood witch who used her body as tool to get what she wanted from Draco; money, jewels, and clothes. She was an older witch and he'd been a young, inexperienced, and easily influenced fool who'd allowed himself to be played. He didn't want to go into particulars, suffice to say he hadn't been in love with her merely in lust.

He'd made a promise to himself that he wouldn't allow any other woman to play him ever again in the same manner. He apologized for his actions, he knew Hermione would never do such a thing but in the heat of the moment he hadn't been thinking clearly and simply reacted, albeit poorly. She forgave him. The makeup sex had been incredible. They arrived at the Minister of Magic's office, his assistant greeted them then escorted them directly inside.

"Ah, good morning. Everyone may I present Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. They have been working on this project for the last several months and have achieved a breakthrough."

Kingsley went round the room and introduced the room's occupants to both Hermione and Draco.

Most of whom Hermione had already met. Two of Draco's senior company employees were in attendance. He'd told her they would be the ones to oversee and manage the project to completion, he wanted them up to speed at every juncture. Kingsley began the meeting.

"Well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please share your latest research results with us. I must say you've come back to us with results much more quickly than expected. We're all very impressed."

Draco was the first to speak as Hermione passed out the presentations. With a flick of her wand, she muttered 'Engorgio' enlarging one of the presentations so she and Draco could refer to it as they spoke. Draco walked everyone through the first half of the presentation, which included the materials from Hermione's initial meeting with him at her office several months ago. Hermione took over the second half of the presentation. She carefully plotted out the research they had conducted thus far, including the pre-work done on the foundation spells that had initially failed. She also went in-depth about Muggle science illustrating how electricity worked, what molecules, particles, atoms and static were, and why they were important to this project. Hermione wrapped up the presentation by clarifying what next steps needed to be taken in order to create the right spell, charm or combination to make the electrical devices work.

After two hours of numerous questions and a unanimous agreement to move forward, Hermione bid the Muggle and Wizard contingent adieu. Hermione and Draco joined Kingsley in his office, seating themselves on his plush sofa.

"That was exhausting," Hermione declared.

Kingsley grinned from ear to ear. "Hermione, you truly are the brightest witch of our age. I never doubted you'd figure it out but to do it so quickly? Well, everyone was very impressed."

Blushing, Hermione added, "I couldn't have done it without Draco." She cast him a shy smile.

"I assure you Kingsley, it was all Granger. I was merely a useful assistant and sounding board," Draco rebutted gently, giving full credit to Hermione.

"You're both to be congratulated in my book. Well done, well done. Now, I demand you both go home and relax. Hermione, I insist that you take the rest of the week."

"But it's only Monday . . ." She protested.

Kingsley's hand went up, ceasing further argument.

"No, I insist." He turned to Draco and added with a wink,

"I trust you'll ensure she follows my orders."

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh, most definitely. Shall we, Granger? You heard the Minister. Did I mention that I happen to have the week off as well? How serendipitous."

Hermione tried to glare at both wizards but amusement won out. She allowed Draco to escort her from Kingsley's office and Apparate them back to the Manor, all the while shaking her head and muttering under her breath an agitated, "MEN!"


	13. 13 - Silver Leather Snake Sandals

"For fuck's sakes, Granger, are you ready yet? We can't be late; we're hosting this damn thing!"

A very amused Hermione padded across her bedroom as she listened to Draco's grumbling. They had a full hour before the business function he was hosting began. Smiling, she knew why he was short-tempered; he'd hoped she'd dress at the Manor giving them time for a pre-party romp. However, instead she had insisted on getting ready at her flat. She wanted him to escort her like a proper date, it was Muggle attire after all, and she needed the sanctity of her home to prepare.

Draco specifically mandated Muggle attire on the invitation because he'd invited the Prime Minister, several of his Muggle aides and senior DM Investments company employees who were privy to the existence of the Wizarding world. Those at the highest levels of the company had signed not only a Muggle contract but agreed to a Binding Wizarding Oath for secrecy and maximum security.

She had no doubts that it would most assuredly be an interesting evening. She hummed as she finished dressing. Her mind wandering back on that wondrous week together not even three weeks prior. He had taken her to his family's estate in Greece, on one of the islands. It was private and quiet. She'd barely worn clothes. The minute she put anything on including a bikini, Draco's hands were fast at work pulling, ripping or peeling them off. He'd been sweet, attentive, tender and very loving. They had made love in nearly every room of the Villa, by the pool, on the beach and on his yacht.

By far, the most romantic tryst was the evening he'd surprised her with a beautiful picnic under the stars and caressed her body all night until she was a quivering bundle of over sensitized nerves. His lips and hands had explored and paid tribute to every crevice and nook of her body; she had done the same to him. Nothing was taboo and no heights were left unexplored.

Loud thumping on her door shook her from her reverie. She slipped on her delicate sandals, picked up her wrap and long, slim clutch, checking for her wand. She took one more glance at her reflection, satisfied; she turned and walked out to greet her snarky Slytherin.

"If I have to . . ."

Draco had begun to say but the words fell away the moment he saw her. His eyes drank in the sight of the goddess standing before him.

Hermione looked drop dead gorgeous.

She wore a body-hugging sleeveless dress that fit like a second skin, the color a metallic gunmetal silver that left nothing to the imagination. Delicate straps narrowed at her shoulders in an inverted V-shape. The dress was a banded silhouette that shimmered as if foil were covering her body. The deep double V-neck and cutaway hem accentuated her lush curves in a deliciously wicked way. She had told him it was a 'bandage' dress and one could certainly see why, it coiled tightly around her body like a snake wrapped around its victim.

Her shoes were stunning. Delicate, elegant silver leather 4-inch sandals, no buckle or hardware visible. The shoes held to her feet by the sheer gravity of two simple crystal stone covered straps, one along her toes and another across the vamp. The crowning glory was the silver crystal-encrusted snake strap that bound her ankle up towards her calf. The strap ended in a tiny open-mouthed snakehead that seemed ready to strike.

She'd left her hair loose, cascading freely down her back. Her normally riotous curls tamed into gleaming ringlets that bounced as she walked.

Her eyes were a dark smoky grey, which lent her a sexy, alluring look and she'd left her lips free of color, only natural gloss to adorn them. She polished and sloughed her body to glistening perfection then massaged a fragrant Orange Blossom-scented lotion into her skin in lieu of perfume. It tantalized the senses as she walked by.

She looked sleek, elegant and dangerous. Draco could do nothing but stare in complete silence as his eyes raked over her form. He slowly walked around her taking in every detail. He'd even kneeled low to finger the miniature snakeheads.

Hermione began to feel somewhat nervous. He hadn't said one word, just took his time perusing her. Perhaps he didn't like it?

"Draco, do you like the shoes? I bought them with you in . . ."

Anything else she would have said was cut off by Draco's marauding lips as he locked his mouth to hers. His hands roamed over her body, roughly caressing her skin and the dress.

Hermione felt herself begin to respond to his touch. Oh, they were going to be late, very late, if they kept this up. Draco finally pulled his lips from hers to trail kisses down her throat to her shoulders.

"Are you wearing knickers?" Draco huskily asked, his hands massaged and squeezed her bottom.

"I don't feel any knickers."

"Mmm."

"Granger? I'm waiting." His hot breath played across her skin.

"G-string . . . it's a g-string." She stammered at his touch.

"Bra?" He knew she wasn't wearing one.

"No." She jumped as she felt his hand connect sharply with her bottom.

"That's a warning for later, you naughty girl."

He pulled reluctantly away from her and said in a low voice,

"I have a present for you, sweet. Close your eyes and hold out your, mmm . . . right arm."

Draco held one finger up as she was about to protest, so without further ado, she closed her eyes and held out her right arm. Draco's warm fingers caressed her wrist before she felt something cool and clunky clasp softly around it.

"Open your eyes." Draco prodded.

Was there a hint of anxiety in his tone?

She opened her eyes, looked down at her wrist and gasped audibly. A stunning platinum and diamond doubleleaf motif cuff bracelet was dangling from her arm.

"OH DRACO!"

Her other hand flew to her mouthing shock.

"It's gorgeous. You didn't have to get me anything. This is too much . . ."

Draco cut her off. "Do you like it?"

Hermione glanced up at the tall, handsome man standing before her. His eyes shining with just a bit of uncertainty, his body tense. She gave the only reply she could.

"I love it. I absolutely love it."

Draco's body suddenly relaxed as a sunny, and dare she say, shy grin graced his features.

"I have something else but I think you should put them on yourself."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, Hermione's heart began to thud uncontrollably. Draco opened the box to reveal a set of unbelievably beautiful platinum diamond leaf earrings, which matched the bracelet. He immediately launched into an explanation.

"I took it from the family vault at Gringott's. Mother thought you would look divine in them. It was actually grand-mère who suggested the bracelet and earrings. They were hers, you see, she wanted you to have them. Apparently, my grand-père had them commissioned for her. She disliked anything too ostentatious and these suited her tastes. The elves that designed them created remarkable timeless pieces. I wasn't exactly sure of your tastes but knew you wouldn't want something gauche. As I said, grand-mère wanted you to have both the earrings and bracelet, they're a set and shouldn't be separated, or so she claimed."

Hermione was speechless.

Was the eloquent and erudite Draco Malfoy actually babbling? Was the cool and aloof Draco Malfoy actually nervous? Goddess, he was! Hermione wasn't sure what moved her more, that he'd consulted his mother, that Cecilia had bestowed her with something so utterly beautiful and valuable or that this usually reserved and poised man was standing before her adorably unsure and seeking her approval. Goddess, she loved him. Tears shining in her eyes, she clasped his hands with hers and took the proffered earring box hoping to soothe his fears.

"Draco, they're perfect. I love them. Thank you."

He flashed another small shy smile, the taut muscles in his body slowly relaxing.

"Put them on, sweet."

With trembling fingers, she carefully removed her mother's diamond earrings, usually the only jewelry she wore, and slipped on Cecilia's antique earrings. She couldn't believe he'd given her something so precious and extravagant. He'd bestowed gifts on her before but usually it was flowers, books or sweets. She had made it clear early in the relationship that she wasn't the type of witch who needed expensive shows of affection. Draco had just smirked and shaken his head in bemusement.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, her own nerves dancing wildly.

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled, "Hermione . . . there are no words to describe how utterly . . . stunning, gorgeous and exquisite you look. You take my breath away every time I look at you."

Smiling, she clasped her arms around his long, lean body and hugged him with all the strength she possessed. In return, he held her to him.

She whispered, "Draco, thank you for my presents. They're beautiful."

Leaning down, he softly replied, "Hold on," before Apparating them to the Manor.

* * *

"Malfoy, have I told you how handsome you look?"

Hermione whispered to Draco as they stood greeting the guests in a receiving line with both Kingsley and the Muggle Prime Minister. A smile quirked the corner of his lips and he whispered back,

"Yes, Granger, but you know my poor ego needs constant attention, so tell me again. Like so many parts of me, it loves to be stroked."

Hermione stifled a giggle as another guest came up to greet them. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eyes once more, admiring how handsome he looked in his Muggle designer tuxedo. The black, single button, light wool-blend tuxedo had an elegant notched satin collar. Front besom pockets and button cuffs gave it a contemporary edge. The pants were simple flat front trousers that matched the jacket. He wore a stark white, French cuff fine cotton shirt with Malfoy Crest silver cufflinks. Instead of the traditional bow tie, he'd opted for the more modern trend of a wide black silk tie, his only jewelry being the Malfoy Crest signet ring that he never took off. He looked handsome and elegant.

The affair was held in the very same ballroom she'd been in when he'd taken her walking through the Malfoy Gardens in the rain. The party was in honor of moving the Muggle technology project so far ahead of schedule as well as in celebration of DM Investments landing the contract Draco had been working on with a pureblood wizard named Horace Montgomery. Mr. Montgomery had been dabbling in the Muggle financial world for many years. He made his money in real estate and was interested in expanding his ventures. Securing this deal ensured Draco's company an equal partnership in future real estate development as well as twenty percent profits on existing ones.

"Malfoy, my boy, how are you?" A tall, distinguished wizard with bright white hair and kind twinkling brown eyes sauntered over to Draco and Hermione.

Behind him was a tall, handsome man with dark, brown hair and the same brown eyes as the older wizard.

"Where are your parents, my boy? I didn't see them."

Draco held out his hand and smiled.

Horace, good evening, thank you for coming. Mother is here, however, Father is still not well. I'd be happy to send him your regards. May I introduce Ms. Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Horace Montgomery, my new real estate business partner."

Hermione returned the warm smile Mr. Montgomery bestowed on her. She knew Draco liked the older man considerably.

"Mr. Montgomery, it's a pleasure. Draco has told me so much about you. Congratulations on your new partnership."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." The sly wizard winked at Hermione before bowing and kissing her hand graciously.

"Goodness Draco, you never said how absolutely breathtaking your Ms. Granger was. Shame on you, my boy."

"Father, surely you've seen her picture in The Daily Prophet. She is, I quote, the brightest witch of our age. Obviously, the most beautiful as well though it's clear none of those pictures do justice to just how stunning you truly are Ms. Granger."

The younger man with Mr. Montgomery stepped forward to grasp Hermione's hand and kissed it as well.

"I'm Jared Montgomery."

Eyeing Draco, she could see his face and eyes harden.

She smiled politely at the younger Montgomery, gave a curt nod of her head and thanked him before turning back to his father.

"Mr. Montgomery . . ."

"Horace, please."

"Horace. And do please call me Hermione. Draco tells me your next project will be along the Amalfi Coast. How lovely."

She placed her hand on Draco's clenched fist as she listened attentively to Horace launch into a speech about his plans for Italy. At the first opportunity to escape, she graciously exclaimed,

"How delightful. The resort sounds spectacular. Would you be so kind as to excuse us momentarily?"

Bowing slightly, Horace replied, "Of course, my dear. Draco, it's a wonderful party."

Draco smiled again at the older gentleman. "Thank you. Enjoy your evening Horace."

He glanced at the younger Montgomery, stating stonily, "Jared."

Hermione watched the exchange between the two wizards. Obviously, there was a history there and one that clearly bothered Draco.

After promising Horace one dance later in the evening, Draco guided her towards the terrace doors. As they walked into the night air, she heard him let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked; concern in her voice as she reached up to caress his face.

"Merlin, I just hate that bastard." He gritted out.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Jared Montgomery. Why?"

Draco took another deep breath he paused before elaborating.

"He's the reason we had so many issues with the contract. He made outrageous demands throughout the negotiations, purposely being a cog in the entire process and costing us unnecessary galleons, not to mention Euros. He hates me because of my name. When he found out we were dating, I heard him say that I must have 'Imperio'd' you. Why else, and I quote, would such a lovely and intelligent witch want to be with such a sadistic, evil coward like Draco Malfoy."

"Draco you're not any of those things. And I want to be with you, you know that."

Hermione hoped her reassurances could pacify his anger, which was threatening to boil over.

"I'll be honest Hermione; at times I do wonder why you're with me. I was so cruel to you while at school. I don't understand what you see in me. I am a bastard and I've done terrible things . . .,"

He whispered more to himself than to her. Stunned that he would say such a thing, Hermione felt her love for him swell in her breast.

"Draco, that was a long time ago. We were children and you're not that person anymore."

Sighing, he hung his head and closed his eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You don't understand."

"Draco, what are you trying to say?"

Turning to her and taking both of her hands in his, Draco stared deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, first I need you to know that I lo . . ."

"Draco. Hermione. There you are. The Muggle Prime Minister is about to give his speech." Kingsley's voice sliced through the air.

"Fuuuck!" Draco muttered too low to be heard.

He looked back at Hermione and said, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Hermione could only gaze wide-eyed at him and nod as his lips brushed against her own.

"Coming, Minister!" Taking her hand in his, they walked back into the lively ballroom.

Dinner had been an extravagant gastronomic affair. Draco sat at the head of the table with his mother on one side of him and Hermione on the other side. Narcissa caught up with Hermione earlier that evening and admired her dress, shoes and jewelry.

After dinner, the Wizarding Band Draco hired to entertain the crowd played from set lists that included both Muggle and Wizarding music.

Hermione danced with the Prime Minister, Kingsley, her assistant Davis and the DM Investments Vice President of New Business Development, a Muggleborn named Devon Williams whom she'd met at Kingsley's office the day of their presentation.

Though she and Draco had opened with the first dance, she'd yet had the opportunity to be in his arms since. She began making her way across the ballroom when she heard her name called out; she turned and spied Horace and his son standing to one side.

"Hermione, my dear." Horace called out jovially.

"Horace. Come to claim your dance?" Hermione grinned cheekily.

He chuckled, "I would love to but I'm afraid that my body isn't what it used to be. Old age seems to have caught up to me."

"Horace, age is merely a number. You are certainly far from old," she replied good-naturedly.

"Indeed. I was hoping you would let Jared take my place, my dear. I know I promised you that dance and I want you to know that Montgomery men stand by their word," he claimed.

Hermione glanced at the silent wizard standing next to his father.

"Oh, of course, though you mustn't feel obliged, Mr. Montgomery." Smirking, he stepped up to her and pulled her against him.

"Not at all, do call me Jared, Hermione. And, I can't think of anything more I'd rather do than have you in my arms."

The man was outrageous but before she could protest further, he was twirling her around the room in a Viennese Waltz. She worried over Draco's reaction should he see them dancing together, she chose to put just a bit of distance between them as they danced.

"You're very quiet." Jared whispered pulling her closer.

Pushing slightly away from him, she countered politely, "I'm simply enjoying the music, Mr. Montgomery."

He smiled, "Please, I've asked that you call me Jared. I'd ask if I could call you Hermione but I'm afraid I've already done so. Are you terribly angry?"

She shook her head and pushed away from him once more, trying to create a bit more space between their bodies.

"Would you be so kind as to loosen your grip, Mr. Montgomery?"

"But why? I love holding you close, though I'm sure Malfoy holds you closer."

Gasping, she snapped, "That is none of your business."

Enough was enough. This man was crossing the line with the innuendos.

"Calm down, my you're a bit of a spitfire aren't you? Malfoy is a lucky bastard. What I wouldn't give to have a woman like you in my bed. What do you see in him anyway?"

Hermione stiffened and her eyes flashed dangerously. She had to fight the urge to hex the smug arse right here on the dance floor. Good thing she had left her wand in her clutch, which was lying on Draco's bed.

She pushed away from him and said coolly, "I think our dance is finished. Oh and Draco is more the man than you will ever be."

She attempted to walk away from him but he grabbed her back to him and wouldn't let her go continuing to twirl her around the dance floor towards the terrace. Hermione began searching the crowded dance floor for Draco.

"Mr. Montgomery, if you don't let go of me this instant, you'll find out exactly why I was given my Order of Merlin First Class. I don't need a wand to protect myself."

He spun her out onto the terrace and let her go abruptly but blocked her exit through the doors.

"You truly are magnificent. I can see why Malfoy wants you, Muggleborn or not."

"Move out of the way, Mr. Montgomery. Now. I won't repeat myself."

He laughed as if amused by her.

"Honestly Hermione, I've no intention of harming you. I merely wish a private word with you in order to get to know you a little better. I admit I'm simply intrigued on why such a sexy, shaggably delicious witch such as yourself would want a bloody little prick like Draco Malfoy."

He stepped closer to her. Hermione held her ground, poised to strike as he continued to move closer. Just as she was deciding whether to punch him squarely in the nose or remove one of her sandals and use the heel as a deadly weapon, a cold and harsh voice interrupted them.

"Take one more step towards my witch, Montgomery, and I swear I'll 'Crucio' you where you stand, you fucking bastard."

Relief flooded through Hermione at hearing Draco's voice.

She watched as he stormed over to her and assessed quickly with his eyes that she was unharmed. He pulled her slight frame behind him then turned back to Jared Montgomery.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

Montgomery was impassive. "Why would I do that? I'm having such a lovely time. You wouldn't kick out a business partner would you?"

Draco snarled viciously, "You aren't my partner, you smug arse, I only deal with your father. Though everyone is aware he keeps you on a tight leash so you don't embarrass the family name any further with your schoolboy antics. You're bloody prop, I know it, you know it and your father knows it. Get the fuck out of my house before it throws you out on my command."

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like eons to Hermione.

She saw Montgomery's hand twitch prompting Draco to say,

"Go ahead. Let's see which one of us is faster at dueling? You, the sniveling coward who ran and hid in the Muggle world during the war, or me, the youngest Death Eater to join the Dark Lord's ranks. I was recruited for a reason, care to try me out?"

Montgomery visibly paled at Draco's words. He backed away slowly. He glanced at Hermione and offered a bow and grim, "My apologies, Ms. Granger."

He then looked back at Draco, turned and walked away. Draco didn't take his eyes off the retreating man's back until he was sure he was gone. Turning to Hermione, he cradled her in his arms.

"Are you alright, sweet? I was worried, I couldn't find you and a server mentioned seeing you go out onto the terrace. When I saw Montgomery here, I just reacted."

He pressed his lips to her hair and kissed the top of her head. Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and body.

"I'm fine. I was considering attacking him with my 4-inch heels."

Draco barked out a hoarse laugh. "Your shoes. Yes, those could be dangerous. But seriously, are you alright?"

He had pushed her away slightly so he could look at her face, concern etched across his face.

Smiling, she reached up to smooth the worry away. "I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing me."

She added wryly, "You're my hero, Malfoy."

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "You hardly need rescuing and I'm no hero. Just one very lucky bloke who's happy to have you in his life. Are you ready to head back inside, sweet? If not, you can retire; I'll stay and bid everyone good night."

Ringlets flying, she stated emphatically,

"No. I'll stay by your side. The evening is almost at an end. We'll bid our guests goodnight together then go up to your room."

Draco never left her side for the remainder of the evening. He was attentive, sweet, jovial, witty and warm. So very, very warm, especially to her. Hermione felt as if she was glowing inside and out by the time the evening ended.

* * *

The fire crackled and popped, the warmth of the blaze nothing in comparison to the inferno Draco's hands and lips ignited all over her skin. She lay on Draco's supine form enjoying a delicious snogging session on one of the chaises in his bedroom in front of a small fireplace, the burning flames the only illumination in the room.

She was still fully dressed and in her heels while Draco had removed his jacket, tie, cuff links, shoes and socks. She let her head loll back to afford him better access to her neck. His lips were soft and sweet. He kissed her with an unexpected gentleness that left Hermione breathless.

"Mmm. That feels nice." She murmured.

Draco chuckled lightly against her throat as he continued to place sensual open-mouth wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. His hands were at the zipper of her dress and he gently began tugging it down her back.

"Draco, stop."

He looked up at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

She gave him a slow, seductive smirk and shook her head. "Don't speak. Don't move."

She nearly laughed at Draco's raised eyebrows but rather than protest, he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her command. She carefully popped open each button on his expensive shirt, pushed it open and ran her hands down the hard muscles of his chest. She felt him shiver under her exploring fingers as they trailed down towards his trousers.

"You were such a good boy tonight; I think you deserve a reward." She purred cupping his already hard erection through his trousers.

Smirking smugly, he replied in a voice thick with lust, "Do tell."

Pouting prettily, her strokes became bolder as she watched him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Didn't I say not to speak? You're such a bad boy. Perhaps you need to be punished."

"Oh, by all means punish me, please."

Raking her nails over the large hard bulge, she heard him groan. She pulled his zipper down, sliding both his trousers and boxers off the length of his long legs and tossed them aside. Gliding her hands up his legs, she bent down and ran her tongue along his hipbone making him hiss and buck slightly.

"Gods witch, just do it," Draco moaned.

"Do what?" She whispered as her tongue lazily trailed across his stomach to his other hip. He looked at her darkly and growled.

"Suck my cock!"

Hermione grinned slyly, working her way towards the long, thick shaft begging for her attention.

Moaning, she wrapped her mouth around the swollen tip licking it with deliberately lazy strokes. She heard him sigh and abruptly sucked hard making his body shudder.

"More. Suck me more. Take it all in your mouth, sweet."

She could feel his hands tenderly combing through her curls. She knew he was restraining himself from taking over. Moving at an unhurried pace, she took him into her mouth deeper, sucking, licking and nipping his cock with her lips and tongue. Savoring his salty essence, she swirled her tongue along the head then sucked hard along the length. She grasped the base of him gently while picking up the pace of taking him in and out of her mouth until Draco began to slowly rise up to meet her lips, thrusting in and out of her hot, wet mouth.

She loved pleasing him this way. It made her feel powerful, in control and so desirable. Draco was so dominant at times in the bedroom that this was one way she could gain and exert some control, knowing she affected him as much as he did her. She sensed him approaching the edge of his climax, his body began to stiffen and shiver. She took him into her mouth and down her throat as deeply as she could, going faster and harder until he exploded. She drank him in completely then lovingly kissed the tip as she released him. Draco was trying to catch his breath. He held his arms out to her. She crawled up his body and nestled against him, her head on his chest, until he spoke.

"That was amazing, sweet. Thank you. Now it's your turn. Will you play with me?"

She lifted her head and looked at him before nodding her head. Draco loved to play sexual games and experiment. He always pushed her past her boundaries but never hurt her or allowed her to feel uncomfortable. She trusted him completely.

"Turn around." He unzipped her dress and slid it up over her head.

"Leave the shoes and that tiny little g-string on, now lie back onto me. Close your eyes and do everything I say."

Hermione's body shuddered at his words but she did as he asked. She lay against his hard frame and waited for him to speak. He took her hands in his and brushed them down her already searing moistened flesh.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Sexy, hot and all mine. I want you to play with yourself now, Granger. Show me what you do to yourself when I'm not there with you."

She could feel the pulse in her throat flutter wildly as she moaned low. He released her hands then began to whisper sultry phrases making her writhe against him.

"Do it Granger," Draco ordered.

"Dip those little fingers under that tiny bit of lace. Play with your sweet pussy for me. I know what a dirty girl you really are. Show me how wet and how hot you are for me. Spread your legs wide and make yourself cum and if you're a good girl I'll fuck you good and hard later with my thick cock." His voice demanded.

It was as if a bucket of ice had been dumped unceremoniously all over Hermione's body. She shot up and pressed away from Draco as her eyes wide in disbelief. She was afraid to look at him; no, she couldn't have heard him correctly.

She asked hoarsely, "What did you just say?"

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to ease her body back onto his.

"You heard me."

"I know, that's the problem." She twisted away from him and swung her legs onto the floor searching for her dress.

He reached for her again and she stepped away from him, "Please don't touch me right now."

She found her dress, grabbed it and wiggled back into it, using a quick charm to zip it up. She turned around slowly to face Draco and found him still lying on the chaise but he stared into the flames. She took a deep breath and summoned her courage.

"You're going to explain yourself, now. Do you hear me Draco? I want you to tell me everything, right now. No more avoiding," she demanded.

He turned his head to look at her and sighed before leaning over to scoop up his boxers and trousers to slip them back on. He stood up and seemed to be at a loss for words but then winced and closed his eyes.

"You figured it out. I think I did that on purpose to be honest. I wanted you to know."

Hermione shook her head and looked on in disbelief and fear.

"Know what? Just tell me."

He walked towards the windows and looked out into the clear night sky.

"I tried to tell you earlier, out on the terrace remember? I told you I was a bastard and had done terrible things, to you."

"But that was in school, a long time ago."

Letting out a humorless laugh, Draco said simply, "No."

"Just tell me, damn it!" Her anger rising, she walked over to where he stood.

"Tell you what, Granger?"

"The truth. Before we got together, I know you were studying me and manipulating my life. And what you just said . . ."

She shook her head in denial.

"It can't be . . ."

"The truth," Draco said bitterly.

"You want the truth? All right. The truth is I've wanted you ever since Third Year. I've plotted, lied, manipulated and used every means necessary since serving my community service to get you." Hermione stared at Draco in confusion. He ploughed on, "I blackmailed my father into gaining control of the entire Malfoy inheritance so he couldn't tell me who I would marry or control my life. He resisted for five years but I finally threatened him with a life sentence in Azkaban. You see, I have certain evidence that I was ready to deliver into the hands of Auror Harry Potter. I'm the reason my father's health is so poor. He had a coronary seizure after he signed the Malfoy estate and power of attorney to me. That's why he was released from Azkaban early. As much as he hates it, he relies on me to survive. I despise him and tolerate him only for Mother's sake."

She gasped. "What about your mother."

She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, she adores you. She's never cared about bloodlines; only my father was so damned prejudiced. She genuinely likes you, she believes you're good for me and ensures my father tows the line."

"What else?"

"What else? There's so much, Granger. Let me see, ah yes, Muggleborns. I knew in order to win you I had to show I'd changed. So, I began by volunteering at the Muggle orphanage during my community service. Being surrounded by the little Muggles helped me understand their world better. The company was another brilliant move, what better way to straddle both worlds? Of course, the fact that DM Investments is a raging success is a nice bonus, don't you think? I genuinely love my job. Dating Muggleborn witches exclusively helped 'condition' the Wizarding world for our inevitable relationship. I didn't want you to have to deal with scandalous newspaper stories that might cast derision on why we were together. Draco Malfoy dating Hermione Granger would make enough waves, Draco Malfoy dating a Muggleborn witch who happens to be Hermione Granger would have placed unnecessary strain on us."

A rushing sound accompanied the loud pounding of her heart as Hermione stood listening to Draco's surreal confession. She couldn't seem to get past his statement of wanting her since Third Year. Everything Cecilia and Pansy had said now came falling into place.

"So, none of those other witches . . ."

He cut her off softly and adamantly, "There were never other witches. They served a purpose. You were always the only one for me."

"But I've dated, Draco. How could you know . . .?"

"Right. You mean Weasley and the others? Well, I knew Weasley and you would fail eventually. If you hadn't, I would have made sure you did. Just like all the others."

Hermione's face blanched, she felt her stomach twist as she took one step away from Draco.

"What?"

"Your darling, devoted boyfriends were easily disposed off. Wood gave me a bit of a problem but when I threatened to share certain pictures of him with a lovely Chaser from an opposing team, he quickly gave in to my demands that he no longer see you. The Frenchman was no Count; by the way, he accepted a nice tidy sum to get lost. The American's wizarding visa paperwork mysteriously disappeared forcing him to return to New York and a nice little innocuous Confundus Charm took care of the Muggle."

Hermione's mouth was open in shock. She had always wondered why all her romantic interests seemed to end so abruptly. The Muggle Draco had mentions had suddenly stopped calling with no explanation whatsoever. Swallowing, she asked about the one person she'd still wondered about.

"Adrian?"

Sneering, Draco spat out, "Pucey, that arse. He wouldn't cave. Refused to listen to reason until DM Investments became his largest and most lucrative client. Of course, it didn't fully stop him from pursuing you did it? He would still ask you to lunch and dinner, despite my warnings."

Hermione pulled out the chair from his writing desk and sat down. Her head was spinning with everything he was confessing to her.

"H-how did you know about . . . what you said earlier . . . on the chaise . . . how did you know?"

Draco looked away. "As I said, your Muggle boyfriend was easy to manipulate. I used Legilimens on him and found out where you lived, it took a bit of time but I eventually dismantled your wards and was able to slip into your flat undetected, I used an invisibility cloak. I-I watched you sleep at night, sometimes."

Her body was ice. He had broken into her home. Dear Merlin, who was this man? Did she ever know him? She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her heart was beating hard in her chest; air was difficult to take in.

"I was concerned after our initial meeting at the Ministry. I . . . snuck in that Sunday night to make sure you would be all right for work on our first Monday working together. I saw what you were doing and I . . . I couldn't resist. I touched you and you didn't scream. Then I spoke to you and . . ."

She felt the horror wash over her; she had thought it was her own fantasy. She was sure she was going to be ill.

"And Pansy knew?"

"No, she only knew how I felt. She nearly Avada'd me after our . . . well, after the library. I was angry with myself. I couldn't believe I'd lost control like that. I treated you poorly and I'm so sorry for that. I know I hurt you and I never meant to. I was afraid to tell you everything because I didn't want to lose you."

He swallowed and looked at her. "I l-l-love you, Hermione. I love you so bloody much. Please believe me. I'm sorry and I can't bear to lose you now."

A sob escaped her throat. "Love? That's not love, Draco. That's obsession. What you did was wrong. You . . . you, manipulated my life. You broke into my home, you invaded my privacy . . . oh gods . . . I don't even know who you are."

She backed away from him, shaking her head. This was a lie, a dream, a nightmare.

"Yes, you do. I am still the man you've gotten to know these past months, that's me. The real me. Please, you have to listen to me . . ."

Draco reached out to touch her.

"NO!" Hermione's voice was sharp and full of fury.

"Don't touch me. Y-you lied to me. I have to go."

Draco stared at her, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'll take you home."

"No! I'll Floo home. I need to be alone. I need time to think."

Hermione held her hand to her forehead and walked over to Draco's bed, picking up her wrap and clutch.

She didn't turn to face him and whispered, "Please, please give me some space. Don't try to contact me."

Despite the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks, she would not cry, not now, not in front of him. Her mind was reeling and she needed to think. Goddess, her heart was breaking; she was in love with him.

His voice cracked as he asked, "Will you be back?"

"I-I can't answer that, Draco. I need time and space, right now. I can't believe all that you've done."

She hurried towards his bedroom door and called out, "I'll see myself out."


	14. 14 - Glossy Patent D'Orsay Pumps

"Dear Merlin, that is so creepy!"

It was the day after Draco's night of revelations and a very puffy-faced and red-eyed Hermione stared at the shocked face of the red-head sitting across from her in her living room.

The silent dark-haired Slytherin hadn't said a single word since Hermione revealed Draco's horrifying admissions to them.

Hermione prodded Pansy gently. "Pansy? Are you alright? You haven't said anything."

Pansy closed her eyes and visibly shuddered. "Merlin, I had no idea. You have to believe me. I knew he was in love with you, but I . . ."

Hermione shook her head and put up her hand. "Stop, I know you didn't. I know you wouldn't have been involved in something like this. You would never do this to me."

Ginny bit her lip in trepidation. "I assume its over between you and Draco."

Hermione's head snapped up, she stared at her friend and tears spilled from her eyes once more. She could only shake her head.

"I know it should be over, but I'm in love with him. I don't know what to do. Part of me despises him for what he's done. But I've also gotten to know him, and grown to love what I've come to know. I literally hurt from wanting him so much."

Ginny rushed over to Hermione and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, darling. Really. I don't know what to say except we'll support whatever decision you make."

"I've known Draco forever," Pansy said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, this is just so beyond what I would have ever suspected him of doing, and if you didn't take him back no one would fault you. If you do decide to make another go of it with him, you definitely have to lay ground rules, on your terms. What's he's done, well, there are no words. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, considering who his father is; and let's not forget the fact that he's a Malfoy."

"Obsessive love," Ginny added.

"Oh yes, that most certainly fits a Malfoy."

"Wait, what about Narcissa?" Pansy seemed to have just realized that Draco's mother was part of the equation.

"I think she may know what her son has done, but what could she do when he controls both her and Lucius' means of living? She owled me this morning; I haven't opened her letter yet. It's sitting there."

Hermione crooked her head towards a small table near the window.

"I spent the better part of last night redoing every single ward. Gods, I was and am so damn angry! I felt safe with him, and now I . . . don't know."

Hermione shot to her feet. She felt a rush of pure adrenaline course through her system as anger seared through her.

"That fucking wanker! I can't believe he did this. He was literally stalking me! For years. Gods, can you imagine if we hadn't gotten together? What would he have done? Hurt someone? For what? To satisfy his own selfish sense of what he calls love? ARGH! I'm so fucking angry right now I could just march right over there and hex his balls off. To think I almost told him I was in love with him last night. That arsehole doesn't deserve me! I don't know how, but I'm going to make him pay through the nose for this. I really am."

Pansy and Ginny sat back and watched the furious brunette work through her wrath as she paced back and forth throughout her flat. They both made sure her wand wasn't within easy reach, and remained as still as possible as the air around her jumped and sparked with magic.

"I need time to think and breathe. I know what he did was wrong, very wrong. A man like that is dangerous, isn't he? I know I should stay away from him. Yes, I should stay away from him, at least for now. When he's near me, I can't think clearly."

She closed her eyes and raised her hand to her forehead, pain crossing her brow.

"I won't lie," she stated, "I'm desperately in love with him. I was envisioning a life with him. How could he make me fall in love with him with everything he's done? Merlin, I don't know if we can recover from this! Can we recover?"

She looked to her friends with pleading eyes. Ginny was the first to reply, looking surreptitiously at Pansy.

"I don't know, Mione, I just don't know."

"Look, Hermione, you said it yourself, you need to think, give yourself time to breathe. Now isn't the time to answer these questions, okay?"

Pansy stood up, a take-charge attitude exuding from her; she was ready to tackle the issue head on.

"Right now, you need to figure out what it is you want, Hermione. Take the week, think things through. You love to make lists, so make two lists, a Pro Draco and a Con Draco. Under 'con' make sure you clearly note 'creepy stalker' and 'would need lots and lots of therapy', and under 'pro' don't you dare put 'huge, thick, co . . ."

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Hermione exclaimed as she rounded on her friend.

Laughing heartily, Pansy raised her hands in defense.

"I'm not making light of the situation, Hermione. However, you need to focus on the reality of what is at stake. Sex with Draco is not a 'pro'; think of it as more of a perk. A 'pro' would be his ability to be a dependable, loving, and supportive boyfriend or husband. Do you understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied a little indignantly, "Of course, Pansy, I'm not a bloody idiot. I'm not even sure if I want to take him back, for Merlin's sake. How do I know he won't lie again, or do something else equally reprehensible?"

"Well," Ginny cut in hesitantly, "has he done anything else that would make you think that he might lie or manipulate you again? It seems to me, and I'm not defending him in any way, that everything he's done has been so he could be with you, Hermione. It's rather romantic really . . . in a twisted, dark, disturbed kind of way. Don't you think, Pans?"

"Frightening too, don't forget that," Pansy added.

Both Pansy and Ginny nodded their head in unison.

"I get it, ladies. Thank you!" Hermione spoke over her two friends.

Honestly, had they gone daft? Romantic in a twisted, dark, disturbed way? For Merlin's bloody sake. Despite the fact both seemed to be losing their mental faculties, Hermione felt better, much better. She did need time to think, and to do that she needed time away from Draco. She was still in love with him. In fact, she'd never loved anyone the way she loved him. The Draco she had come to know over the last several months was one that she could see building a life with. However, the question in her mind was if the Draco she loved was the true Draco.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Hermione continued to avoid Draco. Upon her first day back in her office after her imposed separation from Draco, there had been flowers waiting for her on her desk. In fact, a fresh arrangement arrived daily. There was no note but she knew they were from him. After the fourth bouquet, she sent him an owl asking him to please respect her need for space and time, and to refrain from sending her anything. No flowers appeared the following day.

Her anger had somewhat abated, though she was still shocked and horrified that Draco would have masterminded all that he had done. No, staying away from him right now helped clear her head. She needed time to plan what she would do next. In the meantime, she tried to stay busy with friends, both old and new. She finally opened Narcissa's correspondence. The older witch pleaded with Hermione to please not shut her from her life, and if she would consider still meeting with Narcissa for tea. Because she wanted Hermione to feel comfortable, she recommended they meet at The Dancing Tea Leaves, a lovely tea shoppe in the Wizarding high district of Diagon Alley.

After some consideration, Hermione sent an owl agreeing to meet Narcissa the following Friday at three o'clock, their usual time. Their tea had been going smoothly; Narcissa hadn't mentioned Draco at all. Instead, the two women enjoyed themselves immensely, discussing everything but Draco Malfoy. Hermione, eventually, inquired about Cecilia.

"How is Cecilia, Narcissa?" Sipping a bit of tea, she placed one of the lovely sandwiches on her plate.

Narcissa paused. "She misses you, my dear."

"I miss her, greatly."

Narcissa placed her teacup on its saucer and looked Hermione squarely in the eyes.

"I've come with a request." She held up her hand as Hermione opened her mouth. "From Cecilia."

Hermione sat back confused but waited patiently for Draco's mother to continue.

"She's asked to be moved out of the Manor. She's asked if she can live with you."

Narcissa picked up her teacup and sat back, awaiting Hermione's response.

"Pardon?"

Hermione was sure she couldn't have heard Narcissa correctly. Draco's grandmother's portrait had requested to be moved, specifically OUT of Malfoy Manor and into her flat? Narcissa sighed deeply and stared into her tea.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for Draco's behavior. Don't look at me that way, I know most of what he's done and I warned him of the consequences when he eventually confided in you. Because of the choices he's made with you, Cecilia is quite angry with him. She's made her decision and, if you agree, would like to live with you."

Hermione blinked. Then she did something quite unexpected. She chuckled. The chuckle morphed into a giggle. Then the giggle became a laugh. The laugh turned into a full-blown, nearly falling off her chair fit of mirth, and Narcissa could only sit and stare at her in wide-eyed confusion with her mouth slightly parted in surprise.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

Her laughter abating slightly, Hermione nodded her head.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. And yes, I would love to have Cecilia live with me. Please let me know if I may send someone to collect her portrait or . . ."

Narcissa waved her hand. "Oh no, the house-elves have already removed her portrait from the hall. She's currently residing in the Solarium. I can have her portrait brought to your flat this evening if that's convenient."

Hearing that Cecilia was living in the Solarium caused another fit of giggles but Hermione managed to shake her head and mutter,

"Tonight, after six o'clock." Narcissa gave a knowing little look to Hermione.

"Take my advice as someone who's been married to a master manipulator; they do have the ability to be their own worst enemy." She sipped her tea while Hermione giggled once more.

Narcissa grinned at the younger witch's glee, then both women went back to their tea and resumed their prior discussion.

* * *

Another week passed by and living with Cecilia turned out to be a fantastic decision. Hermione had never had a flat mate and found she enjoyed coming home to partake in the Regency beauty's witty repartee. She hung the portrait in a prominent place in her living room for all to see, and for Cecilia to see all. Hermione often engaged Cecilia's opinions as she organized her weekly outfits. Cecilia and she would talk endlessly as Hermione made breakfast or dinner. During the day, she had spelled books to hover and turn their own pages for Cecilia to read and pass the time. The evenings were filled with Hermione sharing her day at the office and Cecilia listening intently about her work day.

Hermione returned to working at the Ministry full-time, and communicated with DM Investments via her assistant, Davis. Yes, she was still avoiding Draco. She hadn't sent him any further correspondence, nor had he attempted to contact her again after the flower deliveries had stopped. She knew she'd see him soon; Davis had scheduled a meeting at DM Investments in one week to provide an update on the Muggle technology project. Hermione realized she would need to speak to him before that meeting. She had made the decision to visit him over the weekend at Malfoy Manor to talk. She had no idea what she would say or decide in the end, and because of that she was procrastinating in sending him an owl until Friday.

She and Cecilia discussed what had happened. Draco's grand-mère was clearly angry with Draco. However, when Hermione sought her advice on whether to take him back or move on; Cecilia could only shake her head sadly. She wouldn't, she explained, tell Hermione what to do but encouraged her, instead, to take as much time as she needed to make her decision. In the end, Cecilia was sure Hermione would make the right one. These thoughts were running through her mind as she sat in her favorite café waiting for her lunch companion to arrive.

Her hair was loose about her shoulders. She had dressed in a smart, all-white lacquered boucle detail jacket with a spread open collar and a button front. It had a matching pencil skirt that was simple and elegant with a modest back slit. The short-sleeved jacket and skirt molded nicely to her small frame.

Her legs were crossed at the ankles, showing off her high- heeled stilettos. The stilettos were glossy patent leather d'Orsay pumps in a bright aqua color. They had a pretty peep-toed front, emphasized by a gorgeous triple-looped, asymmetrically placed bow.

She was stylish, elegant and very lady-like. She heard her name called out and looked up into a pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Adrian!" She smiled and cocked her head, raised her eyebrow and motioned for him to sit.

They hadn't seen each other for some time. Hermione realized she'd missed their banter, and more importantly, his friendship. He swallowed nervously as he sat down.

"Are you angry with . . ." Hermione raised her hand to halt further conversation.

"Actually, I'm not angry. I don't think I was ever upset with you. I'm sorry that we stopped being friends."

Flashing a tentative smile, Adrian shook his head and placed a warm hand over hers.

"We never stopped being friends." Hermione grinned and swatted his hand away.

She looked up and signaled the waiter over to order lunch. She was thrilled to repair her friendship with Adrian. She also wanted to seek a man's advice, well, a Slytherin's advice, about Draco. She didn't share every bit of detail but did manage to share that Draco had attempted to manipulate her and her life to 'win' her. She wanted to understand why he would do the things he did, why would he have gone as far as he had, and why couldn't have approached her like other men?

Adrian laughed. "Are you serious? This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I realize that, Adrian, but why go to such lengths? Why not just stop being a prat and ask me out to dinner?"

"Hermione, are you that dense?" Adrian chuckled.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she frowned in displeasure. "I beg your pardon?"

"Look, you're Hermione Granger. He's Draco Malfoy. Would you have honestly given him a chance a few years ago? Would you have believed him or trusted him if he were suddenly acting like any normal bloke? A sweet, kind, petting baby Kneazles kind of bloke? Be honest."

Hermione looked down at her salad then closed her eyes.

Would she have given Draco a chance? She would have looked at his change in behavior towards her as odd and with suspicion. Curls tumbled across her shoulders as she shook her head sadly.

"Well, I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"Look at me," Adrian said kindly, his eyes full of empathy.

"I know him pretty well, as well as Blaise and Theo. He grew up surrounded by darkness. If it weren't for Narcissa, he would have been completely lost. Draco doesn't, and has never done, emotions well. It's one thing to present himself to the world and act a certain way, it's a role he's been conditioned to play; but with you, he had no idea how to just be himself because you'd only ever seen what he wanted you to- what was expected of him as Lucius Malfoy's son. Never, ever would he have had the hope to believe that you could love him. And I know you do, Hermione."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she croaked out, "More than you can ever know."

Adrian reached over and held her hand.

"It's all right. So, you have this young man who's rather stunted emotionally and pining for years for one glorious girl. What does he do? He does what he knows best. He's a Slytherin. He resorts to underhanded tactics and manipulation and scheming, but more tempered versions of what his father would have done. Draco can be very single-minded when he wants something. He wanted you desperately. Granted, he went about it the wrong way, but I'll tell you, truly, I've never seen him happier than he has been these past months. He's lighter, more at ease with life and not so serious, not so caught up in being who the Wizarding world sees him as. He laughs more and it's clear how much you've bewitched him. Draco's always wanted you; he had an idea as to who Hermione Granger was, and what he thought he needed to do and be for the girl he's desired from afar. I can tell you since you two began dating, he fell in love with the real Hermione Granger, not some illusion in his mind, but the witty, brilliant, stubborn and exquisite girl sitting here before me."

During his speech, the tears Hermione had attempted to still, came sliding down her pink cheeks.

"Oh, Adrian."

Patting her hand and squeezing it tightly, Adrian smiled and extended a handkerchief.

"Now, that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be whipped and left out as a Thestral snack. You give him hell and make him come crawling back on his hands and knees."

Hermione dabbed her eyes, wiped her cheeks and laughed aloud.

Adrian was a good friend, she realized, to both her and Draco. His words helped soothe a few of her concerns about seeing Draco this weekend. If she wanted to give it another go, they would have to take things slowly and she would need to set certain ground rules if she were to trust him again. Her love for Draco gave her hope that opening her heart to him was the right choice. She didn't want to live with the regret of 'maybe' and hate herself for what might have been in the future. Hermione was slipping Adrian's handkerchief into her bag when they were interrupted.

"How cozy."

She stiffened as she heard that oh so familiar drawl in that oh so familiar icy tone. Nervously, she slowly looked up to meet a pair of smoldering silver eyes roaming over her from head to toe, lingering on her aqua heels. She wet her lips and smiled a little shyly. She could feel her hands numb slightly and her heart nearly leap from her chest.

"Draco . . ."He gave her a curt nod before turning to Adrian with a sneer.

"Pucey, you certainly don't waste time, do you?"

Shocked by his supposition, Hermione protested. "Draco, this isn't . . ."

His jaw hardened, and he didn't even bother to look at her.

"Please, Granger, spare me your explanations. Your silence over the past few weeks, and now this, speaks for itself."

Adrian rose from the table, his eyes narrowed and hands fisted. "Draco, you're being a fucking arse. For Merlin's sake, think before you talk, man."

Hermione thought for one moment that Draco would draw his wand. But then, she watched as his shoulders slumped and he turned to her, his mouth parting as if to say something. Just as quickly, he shook his head, spun on his heel and walked away. Fuming, Adrian sat down again and watched Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" She closed her eyes, fighting back the sob that threatened to escape.

She grabbed her bag, rose and shrugged into her white robe.

"I have to go, Adrian. I'm sorry."

"Go on, I'll take care of the tab." He gave her a short hug.

"If you need anything, I'm here. We're friends."

Hermione thanked him then walked out of the café to Apparate back to her office.

She wanted to owl Draco as quickly as possible. She swept into her office, notifying Davis that she needed a Ministry owl immediately and she wasn't to be disturbed by anyone for the remainder of the afternoon. Closing the door behind her, she nearly slid to the ground in emotional and mental exhaustion. Goddess, he looked just as beautiful as ever. She was trembling from the encounter and had realized almost immediately after seeing him that she wanted to give him another chance. Perhaps she was a fool, but she only knew that she needed to do this.

She needed to see if a real and honest relationship was possible with Draco. She walked over to her desk, took off her robes and flung them on her chair. She picked up the afternoon mail and perused the various letters until she came upon a recognizable piece of parchment.

It was from Draco.

With fumbling and tense fingers, she tore open the note. Her eyes widened in astonishment and her heart suddenly sank as she read it over and over again.

 _Granger,_

 _It's clear you've moved on._

 _It's over._

 _DM_

The room was spinning, the lights seemed dim and there was no sound in the room except for Hermione's deep breathing until emotion crashed through her and magical sparks seemed to be leaping from every area of her body.

THAT.

FUCKING.

WANKER.

ARSE.

PRICK.

He broke it off with her! HE broke it off with HER?! HOW. DARE. HE.

She was the wronged party. She was the one who'd been hurt. She was the one who needed to make a decision. She was the one who dictated whether or not it was over.

NOT HIM!

Oh, Draco Malfoy had another thing coming if he thought he could get away with this little stunt. Of all the childish and cowardly acts, to break it off via OWL! Of all the low and insensitive . . . she was not going to allow him to do this to her. BASTARD! If that git thought it was going to be this easy to get out of being held accountable for his actions, he was DEAD wrong.

She had every intention of confronting him and demanding his apology, along with his promise to behave and be a better man. She was going to dictate to him this time. He would cooperate with her! No more running. No more hiding. No more games. No more fucking around. Hermione Granger was a witch to be reckoned withand Draco Malfoy was swimming in very deadly waters.

* * *

All endeavors to reach Draco over the next few days proved futile. He'd returned all of her notes via owl, unopened. He'd had the Floo connection between her office and home to Malfoy Manor closed. He'd ignored all her efforts to reach him via Muggle means, mobile and email.

He'd attempted to send house-elves to unsuccessfully collect his grandmother's portrait.

He'd tried to bully his mother into cancelling her weekly tea with Hermione.

The final straw came when Draco challenged her position on the Muggle technology project.

That little ploy nearly sent Hermione over the edge.

She marched determinedly up to the Minister's office and barged in, holding his inter-office memo in one hand and her wand in the other. Kingsley stared up in astonishment and trepidation at the petite witch who was poised for battle. Her thick, unruly curls were flying everywhere, her muscles taut and tense, her stance askew and her normally rich chocolate eyes were dilated to near black. She looked every bit like Nemesis, the Greek goddess of vengeance.

Kingsley gulped and attempted to smile at her once her found his voice. "Hermione . . ."

"Don't you 'Hermione' me, Kingsley! What is the meaning of this?"

She waved the memo wildly about. "How dare you cow tow to that blond-headed, lying sack of Slytherin dung! How dare you try to remove me from this project that you thrusted upon me!"

"Now, Hermione . . ." Even though he was the Minister of Magic and her supervisor, he knew better than to argue with her when she was like this.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Kingsley. Any further attempts to bully me on any of these topics will be shot down by me. I will not resign from this project; this project is where it is because of me. End of discussion. If you try this nonsense again I will do the following, and not necessarily in this order: I'll file charges against the Ministry for discrimination, I'll turn in my resignation, I'll take all the important contacts I've built in the Muggle world when I leave, I'll also file a Cease and Desist Letter to DM Investments on all further research regarding the use of MY spell work to further the Muggle technology project. You can expect to have this project on hold indefinitely because I'll keep it in front of the Wizengamot so long that every bit of technology that exists today will be obsolete and dead by the time a ruling is made. Do I make myself clear?"

Kingsley grinned a little crookedly. "Hermione, all you had to do was tell me you still wanted to work on the project."

Hermione glared at the Minister and snarled. "I still want to work on this project, Minister."

She then turned on her heel and exited, leaving in her wake a perplexed and thoroughly shaken Kingsley. He shook his head and sat back, muttering quietly, "Draco Malfoy is a dead man!"


	15. 15 - Mena Day Wear Pumps

It was Saturday evening, and Hermione, Pansy and Ginny were sitting in the curly-haired brunette's flat, dressed in a mix of soft cotton shorts, fitted tops and low-slung pajama bottoms.

The three women were indulging in their second bottle of wine. Open cartons of Indian take-away were lying on the low coffee table in front of them.

"We need a plan," Pansy mulled as she popped a Samosa into her mouth.

"Fucking wanker. I'm going to kill him," Hermione snarled as she took another sip of her wine.

She was staring heatedly at a fixed point across the room.

"Language, Hermione," Cecilia clucked good-naturedly.

"Apologies, Cecilia," Hermione muttered without looking up.

She'd been told to mind her language every fifteen minutes or so by now; it had become rote.

Hermione had been at a low, simmering boil since receiving Draco bloody prat Malfoy's owl three days prior. After her little chat with the Minister, she had been working diligently on the Muggle technology project, preparing for her meeting at the DM Investments' offices at the end of the following week.

She had been conspiring with her two female friends and Draco's grand-mère for more than an hour on how to make that conceited, smarmy Slytherin pay for his misdeeds. Hermione had told Cecilia, Pansy and Ginny about Draco's owl and all he had attempted to do thus far in trying to keep Hermione at bay.

The ladies were now equally livid. Currently, they all were indulging in listing out all of Draco's cons.

"Draco has certainly mucked things up, hasn't he?" Cecilia huffed.

Ginny poured herself more wine and sat back on the floor, gazing up at ceiling.

"What can we use against him?"

What to use against him? What to use against him? What to . . . A wicked little smirk slowly quirked Hermione's lips.

"I know exactly what to use against him."

Ginny, Pansy and Cecilia immediately straightened, giving Hermione their utmost attention. Hermione's tone had turned deadly. She knew exactly which buttons to push, and how to drive him to the edge. She was going to make him pay, and dearly, at that.

"He's his own worst enemy. I do, in fact, have several weapons,"

Hermione continued. "His jealousy, his possessiveness and, well, me. I'm going to need a bit of help though."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Oh, he'd underestimated a scorned woman's scheming abilities and desire for revenge. Arse! She wasn't the brightest witch of her age just because of her book smarts. Everyone forgets what she did to Umbridge, how she punched said berk in the face, how she lured Remus in werewolf form away from Harry, how she caught and blackmailed Rita Skeeter and then there's Marietta Edgecombe. To this day, there weren't enough cosmetics to cover the up the 'SNEAK' pockmarked across her forehead. Oh yes, she was going to exact her revenge and drive Draco Malfoy insane.

Completely, utterly, maddeningly, certifiably insane . . . with jealousy.

Smiling, Ginny poked her shoulder. "What about us? We'll help."

"And Narcissa will help, dear. I'm sure she can keep us informed of Draco's habits at the Manor," Cecilia added.

Pansy's eyes widened and she began to grin like a loon. "I don't believe that's exactly what Hermione means. Of course, she'll need our help and Narcissa's, but . . ."

Hermione stood suddenly, walked over to her fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder.

"Three is a good number, don't you think? Let's make some Floo-calls, shall we?"

* * *

Hermione picked up her copy of The Daily Prophet and smirked gleefully as she thumbed through the gossip pages to Ginny's 'blind' item. Which very single, beautiful, brainy brunette is being courted by not one, not two, but three handsome and prominent wizards? The irony? She's a former Gryffindor and her suitors are all Slytherins.

Her former beau, who must no doubt be crying into his firewhisky by now, was also a Slytherin.

Talk about house unity! She was going to have to ask Ginny to tone it down; 'beautiful, brainy brunette'?

Merlin, that was just a little over the top. She sipped her tea, imagining Draco's face when he saw this little tidbit. She knew he read the newspaper cover to cover, and he had mentioned that he enjoyed reading Ginny's blind item column. He liked to make a game of trying to guess who she was referring to. Of course, what Ginny had written for this morning's paper was plainly obvious, just as Hermione had requested.

Smiling, she folded her paper neatly and concentrated on the day's work.

She had a very busy week of lunches, drinks and dinner dates scheduled this week.

She also had a very important meeting with DM Investments on Friday afternoon.

She asked Davis to secure a list of everyone who would be there. The attendees were Draco and five of his direct staff, all male. She'd be the only woman. Typical Malfoy, the chauvinist pig, only had men at the very top. He was just making her more and more angry.

Oh dear, she thought, glancing at her calendar, she was going to be late for their little gathering. More's the pity, she sighed, she'll just get there when she gets there. She hummed happily, summoned Davis into her office to discuss the memo from the Muggle Prime Minister that had just crossed her desk, and with the day's work to focus on, she put Draco Malfoy firmly from her mind.

The rest of the week was exceptionally busy. She arrived very early to the office daily, dashed out for her lunch date, rushed back to get more work done, Floo'd to meet her other date for drinks then Apparated to her dinner date. She made sure to look stunning, wearing daring dresses and fabulous shoes everyday. One never knew where and when Colin Creevey, top photographer for The Daily Prophet, might be lurking.

The week was a whirlwind. Between a rotating schedule of lunches, drinks and evening meals with her tempting trio of Slytherins, Hermione was sincerely enjoying herself. Ginny had posted additional column drops in the newspaper, leaving very few to wonder on the identity of her mystery men.

What bombshell brunette was seen in a posh Diagon Alley restaurant dining tête-à-tête with a dashing and delicious green-eyed Slytherin? Hmm, are they really just friends? Luncheon rendezvous?

Our comely, curly-haired Gryffindor was seen in the company of yet another sensuous Slytherin. Sssh . . . Nott a word!

Tall, dark and handsome has been in hot pursuit of a certain gorgeous Gryffindor. Was that a ring gleaming on her finger? It's too soon to tell, but this courtship is setting everything aBLAZE!

By the time Friday afternoon dawned, she felt as if she were walking on a cloud; everything was going exactly according to plan. She had spent the bulk of her week in the company of three gorgeous, charming and witty men. All who made her feel desirable and sexy. She had a spring in her step as she arrived at DM Investments' office building in Muggle London. She stepped out of the lift with her briefcase in hand, strolled up to the receptionist and announced herself. The young girl behind the desk looked up as Hermione said her name and stuttered that the selfish sap and his staff were waiting for her in the conference room down the right hall, fifth door to her left.

Hermione thanked her and slowly sashayed down the hallway. A few men stopped to admire the soft swivel of her hips as the very confident, uber-stylish and erotic-as-hell goddess glided by them. She gave a little smirk and made her way towards the fifth door on her left. She was already fifteen minutes late. She slowed down her stride just a tad, no sense in rushing. After all, they couldn't begin the meeting without her. She exhaled a sigh of pure unadulterated bliss. 'Ah, here's the door!' She smiled, squared her shoulders, turned the handle and waltzed in.

As she entered, five men jumped up from their chairs and one platinum-haired prat remained seated at the head of the table, his eyes taking her in from head to toe. He glared at her and began to open his mouth to say something. However, Hermione circumvented him and said breezily,

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. My apologies on being late, I'm afraid I was detained at a lunch meeting. Please forgive me."

She pouted prettily and batted her lashes at the group of men dressed in Muggle suits. They hadn't been able to take their eyes from her since she had entered the room. She held her head high, shoulders squared and radiated an air of confidence. Of course, she knew they were also taking in every inch of her; she had dressed quite carefully for this afternoon's meeting.

First impressions are the most important.

She wore a beautifully feminine ensemble. Her blouse was black with a cutout floral detail along the front, back and down the sleeves. The tiny cutouts offered admirers a tantalizing hint of the creamy, delectable bare flesh of her shoulders and chest. It had stunning bracelet sleeves which ended at her wrists. The ruched waist ended exactly where her skirt began.

The brilliant blanc pencil skirt also had a delicate floral motif. A simple, slim belt emphasized her diminutive waist, while calling attention to the lush curves of her hips and bottom.

Out for blood, her shoes matched her mood. The 4-inch heels appeared to be coated in a high glossy lacquer of crimson red so bright they captured and reflected light as she walked. The small side bow only added to the shoe's elegance and chic style. They were, to put it mildly, killer red stilettos.

Hermione had slicked her hair back into a mid-high ponytail, leaving her curls to fall loosely behind her. She wore heavy mascara, no eyeliner, simple pale grey eyeshadow, faint pink blush and blood red lipstick. The faint scent of orange blossoms danced delicately in her wake.

She glided to the large conference table and looked around.

"Where shall I sit?"

At the question, the men slightly stumbled over themselves as they all rushed to pull out chairs for Hermione to choose from.

She laughed daintily. "Thank you so much, gentlemen."

She walked, swaying her hips gently, to the head of the table next to the fuming ferret's right hand side and took the proffered seat Devon Williams, whom she danced with at the party that now seemed so long ago, held out for her.

"Devon, so lovely to see you again."

She gave him a genuine smile before sitting down and slowly crossed her legs.

"Shall we begin, gentlemen? Please let me introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger."

A snort to her left caught her attention. She turned with her eyebrows raised to glance at the blond sod.

"Malfoy?"

"We all know who you are, Granger." He looked at her with an air of disdain; he reclined in his chair, elbows on the hand rests and finger interlaced.

"Well, Malfoy, I wouldn't want to take anything for granted." Turning to the other five men, she smiled again.

"I'm flattered that you all know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know who all of you are, with the exception of Devon, of course."

The man in question grinned as she placed her hand on his arm.

A sandyblond haired man across from her cleared his throat. "Roger Patterson, VP of Marketing, lovely to make your acquaintance, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you. I hope I'm not being rude, Mr. Patterson . . ."

"Uh, Roger. Please call me Roger."

Was that a low growl to her left? Hermione grinned and purred out,

"Roger, then. If I may ask, Roger, are you a wizard?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Granger . . ."

"Hermione." She smiled at him.

He gulped. "Pardon?"

"Please, call me Hermione."

She swiveled her chair so her back was now to the tow-headed twerp, and she looked around the table.

"I insist, gentlemen. We'll be working very intimately together and I anticipate we will all become great friends."

Oh, yes that was definitely a snarl!

Looking to Roger's left; she nodded at the honey-brown haired man grinning at her. She realized that she had met him at the Ministry in Kingsley's office when she and the pouting pouf made their original presentation.

"Allan Tumblestone, Senior Director of Research Development. I'm a wizard as well, Ms. . . uh, Hermione."

"Oh, Allan, of course. We met at Ministry. My sincerest apologies. I promise that I shan't ever forget you again. You and I will definitely be working very, very closely. I can't wait for your opinion on the Muggle scientists I've identified in my report. Oh, and Allan?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he responded, a little smile playing around his lips.

She leaned in. "You do forgive me, don't you? For not recognizing you right away?"

Sighing into a wide grin, he answered, "Oh yes, of course. It could happen to anyone."

"Hermione." A smooth voice from the bespectacled executive sitting to Allan's left caught her attention.

"My name is Jackson Weathers. My role is Director of International Business Development. I'm a Muggle. But I do hope you won't hold that against me." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Definitely not. I believe in . . . equal opportunity. I see you're American. I love all things American." A loud thump on the table interrupted whatever Jackson was about to reply and a terse voice issued out, "Get on with it!"

She pivoted more so the whining wanker had a clearer view of the back of her chair. Hermione looked at the next man who answered her gaze with a low chuckle.

"Justin Devereaux, Head of External Communications and Public Relations. Muggleborn, like yourself and Devon."

"We have so much in common already, Justin." Hermione winked before giving Devon her full attention.

"And Devon, no, don't tell me. You're Vice President of New Business Development."

"Yes, Hermione. I'm flattered you remembered." Placing her hand once again on his arm, she purred in a low voice,

"We've met twice and our dance was very memorable."

Growling. He was definitely growling.

She adjusted her chair once more, sat straighter and plucked absentmindedly at non-existent lint from her blouse; pointedly ignoring the idiotic imbecile to her left.

"Well, now that we're all introduced and are on our way to becoming friends, let's begin, shall we? If I may?"

She leaned over to her briefcase, pulled out several folders and handed them out to all in the room. She purposely left the one for the sulking snake slightly further away from him, forcing him to have to stretch and lean forward in order to reach it.

"On behalf of the Ministry and British Government, I want to thank DM Investments for your cooperation, partnership and, of course, monetary support on this very exciting venture. In the reports before you, you'll see I've taken the liberty of putting forth our recommendation on the products we feel are best to bring to market first. Additionally, I've done extensive research on various Muggle scientists and have compiled names for consideration. Allan, thank you for sending over your recommendations in advance, as you can see we agree on two of the candidates. I think we should set up a meeting as soon as possible since you and I are both in agreement. The others can wait until you've done your own thorough investigation of their credentials."

She flashed him a bright smile. He gave her a lop-sided grin.

She was positive she heard a pencil crack to her left.

Hermione was on fire. She presented an intelligent, well-thought out, organized and impressive report on the next steps of the project. The following two hours were spent reviewing her ideas and the DM Investments plan. They debated a few points but were able to sketch out a roughly outlined and agreed upon timeline. All the while, Hermione maintained complete composure and control. She laughed and joked with the men around the table, while balancing a perfectly professional demeanor and feminine air. The grumpy git said next to nothing. He'd occasionally pepper the conversation with one word replies or terse, short comments. When she sighed and rose from her chair, it caused all the men to jump to their feet with the exception of the pouting prat. Hermione wet her lips and placed a delicate hand to her chest.

"Gentlemen, we've been working for two hours non-stop. May I request a short recess?"

A chorus of 'oh, of course', 'are you tired', 'may I get you something', 'do you need anything' and 'I'll send for tea' rose up at once, earning a throaty laugh from the tiny witch.

"I'm fine. A break to make a quick call and some tea would be lovely. Then perhaps we can return and wrap up. Allan, perhaps we can also coordinate our calendars to see when it might be best to meet with the two scientists?"

The men excused themselves and each exited the room. Hermione dug into her briefcase, pulled out a brand new iPhone and made her way to the expansive windows behind the asinine arse. His austere and arctic tone interrupted her scrolling through her contact list.

"Since when do you have an iPhone?"

Not bothering to look at him, she continued her scrolling and said, "It was a gift."

"From one of your 'handsome and prominent wizards' no doubt," he sneered.

Honestly, did the man only speak sneers? She really must warn him about the potential for wrinkles.

"Ah, here it is." Pressing a button, she held the mobile up to her ear and turned around, giving the prick a good view of her backside, which she wiggled as she paced. Her face lit up as she purred out,

"Hello . . . still here . . . mmhmm . . . yes, we're still on . . . oh, that sounds lovely . . ."

She gave a throaty laugh, her ponytail flying about as she continued,

"oh, yes . . . well, I don't know, you'll have to ask him, won't you? . . . no, he's already claimed Saturday night . . . you'll have to wait your turn, like a good boy . . ."

Her voice lowered and she touched her fingers to her throat,

"you're wicked . . . no, that night is booked . . . booked . . . taken . . . nuh-uh . . . my, you're impatient . . . no, you'll have to wait . . . don't be angry . . . I'll make it up to you . . . mmm . . . well, I have to dash . . . yes, tonight . . . bye."

"Who the fuck was that?"

Did his throat hurt from growling so much, she wondered. Perhaps she'll recommend some nice lozenges; she made a mental note to have Davis send him some on behalf of the Ministry. She turned back towards the table and slid back into her seat to put away her phone. Arranging her papers, she began to make notes on her report.

"Granger? I'm waiting." Without sparing him a look, she continued to go over her meeting notes.

"Best to get settled, then. It'll be a long wait."

She opened her calendar. She didn't flinch when his fist came heavily and violently down on the table. Well, that was quite unnecessary, she mused. He could have cracked the table. Her hands were now shuffling through the report. She wouldn't allow him to ruffle her cool and carefully constructed walls of ice.

Scribble. Tap, tap. Scribble. Shuffle. Scribble.

"Damn it, Hermione. Look at me."

At that precise moment, the door opened, letting in a young boy pushing a cart piled high with tea, scones and tea sandwiches. The DM team filed in as well and resituated themselves around the table. Immensely grateful for the timely interruption, Hermione thanked whoever was in charge of her karma. Finally, things seemed to be going her way.

"The tea service looks lovely. Thank you." She sat back and gave a kind smile to the boy who was shyly placing everything in the center of the table.

They worked diligently and efficiently for the next hour. By the end of the meeting, next steps, crucial deadlines, roles and responsibilities had been identified and ironed out. Hermione was elated. It had been an exceedingly productive meeting. She was sincerely impressed with the team and could honestly admit that she was looking forward to working with them. A knock at the door interrupted them as the meeting came to a close.

The door opened tentatively, revealing the young woman from the front reception area. "Uh, pardon the interruption. But, there's a visitor."

Clearly irritated, the ponce ground out a harsh, "Tell them we're in a meeting."

The receptionist grimaced. "He's rather insistent, sir."

"Well, who is it then? Out with it," the dumb dunce snarled.

Hermione sat back and began gathering her belongings.

Pens, they were just easier to use as opposed to quills sometimes. Report with notes, calendar, business cards.

Where was her briefcase? Ah, yes, there by her chair.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. It's Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Devon's ear that she would owl him tomorrow with the Minister's availability.

He nodded. "Tell Blaise to wait in my office."

Swallowing nervously, the receptionist looked away from the pompous piece of dragon dung. "Well, he's not here to see you, sir."

Stillness.

Hmm, he's breathing rather loudly, Hermione thought, then realized . . .

'Oh, no,' she corrected herself, 'that's hissing.' Yes, that definitely sounds like hissing.

She admired her nails; perhaps she'd have the girls over a manicure night. Cecilia would enjoy that. The young woman cleared her throat Wait for it, Hermione, old girl. Wait for it. The girl suddenly gushed out a statement in one huge breath while shifting her eyes towards Hermione.

"He's here for Ms. Granger." Hermione deliberately glanced up in mock surprise then allowed a small smirk to play at the corners of her lips.

She rose slowly from her chair, bent down and picked up her briefcase.

She nodded at the men around the table while continuing to ignore the seething Slytherin to her left. Her voice tinkled sweetly as she bid them farewell.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I look forward to seeing you all again, quite soon I hope. I'll be in touch."

They rose as she walked from the room. All eyes on her bum, she was quite sure. Goodness, her hips had never sashayed, wiggled and jiggled as much as they had today.

Hermione thanked the sweet receptionist at the door and exited the conference room.

A smug smirk was still firmly in place. As she made her way down the hallway towards the reception area where the magnificent, dark-skinned wizard was waiting for her, she thought she heard the distinct sound of . . . something very heavy . . . hitting a wall followed by what could have been a 'get out, all of you, just get the fuck out.' However, she couldn't really be sure.


	16. 16 - Python Fringe Sandals aka 'CFMN

The brunette, ginger and raven-haired beauties rifled through a rack of dresses, pulling out various choices and holding them up against their bodies.

"Have I told you that you are my goddess?" Ginny squealed.

Hermione laughed. "Really Ginny, it's nothing."

"Sorry darling, but your actions speak for women everywhere. Hear, hear!" Pansy clapped, gave Hermione a short bow, then broke into a fit of giggles.

It was the weekend and the three friends were spending the day together. They had spent the morning in Diagon Alley, stopping by Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to order new work robes, next they purchased body lotion at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, then hopped into Flourish Blotts for a book Hermione had special ordered.

After a quick visit at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they grabbed some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and set off for Muggle London. They walked around Hyde Park and ended up in Covent Garden, perusing the multiple boutiques scattered along Long Acre, Floral Street and the cobbled Neal Street. Feeling happier than she had in weeks, Hermione wanted to do something for her two friends.

"Ladies, how about a massage at The Sanctuary? My treat." Both womens' eyes lit up at the thought of visiting the exclusive day spa.

"Will we be able to get an appointment, it's nearly two o'clock?" Pansy could barely contain her excitement.

Hermione held up her hand and nodded. "Todd always has spots reserved for his favorite clients. I'll just ring him and ask him to book three treatments for us."

She was already scrolling through her iPhone and pressing Todd's number as her friend's smiles beamed back at her in reply. As Hermione ended her call, she felt a gentle press on her shoulder. She turned to look into Pansy's dark eyes, which were looking at her with relief.

"You seem really at ease. I mean, I know everything's been going as planned, but I worry about how well you're holding up."

Thoughts and emotions swirled in Hermione's mind at Pansy's words.

"I'm okay. I love him still. I'm an idiot, I know." She held up her hand to quell any retorts from her friends.

"Please, I know I should just move on, but I can't. Any other woman would have probably reported him to the Auror department. But I couldn't, I can't. He's who he is and part of me is attracted to the darkness in him. I think that's why I lusted after him for a few years. It's not as if I really knew Draco at first. He was cold, cruel, self-centered and I still wanted to shag the daylights out of him. After spending time with him, I realized there's so much more to him. Oh, he can be volatile but he can also be sweet, kind, protective and loving. Goddess, I'm such a sap."

She shrugged in resignation and buried her face in her hands. Being away from Draco, romantically and physically, for the last month and half really had been very good for Hermione. She'd been able to put everything into perspective. She knew what she wanted from a relationship and from the man in her life. She knew what she wanted from Draco. She also knew they would need to work at their relationship, but by gods, she was determined to get it. And if he wanted her as much as she suspected he did, he would do as she dictated. From a work perspective, she saw him plenty. He came to every single meeting pertaining to the Muggle technology project, accompanying whichever staff member it might be and whether his presence was needed or not. More often, he wasn't really needed but nonetheless, he was there. He usually sat back and listened, so as not to undermine his team. Most of the meetings he spent staring at Hermione.

She knew he wasn't seeing anyone. Narcissa shared that after coming home from work late at night, he would remain hidden away in his suite until morning. His weekends were spent on the Quidditch pitch or at a game, at home or the office. Davis had become friends with Draco's assistant, Selene. Hermione suspected that there was a bit of a crush going on between the two of them but she never said a word.

Selene, being a romantic at heart, had shared with Davis that Mr. Malfoy came in early, locked himself in his office and only came out for meetings. He had taken to working late at nights and eating at his desk. She hoped and prayed, she confessed fervently to Davis, that he and Ms. Granger would find their way back to one another. The thought that she, Hermione Granger, had spies everywhere monitoring her boyfriend's – all right exboyfriend's – every move made her want to chuckle in disbelief.

Theo wondered if she had been sorted correctly in Hogwarts. She would have made an excellent Slytherin.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been 'dating' her three attractive friends. She knew it was affecting Draco; he had stopped speaking to the three men in question altogether. There had been a row of some kind at The Leaky Cauldron one night with Adrian specifically; heated words were exchanged, wands drawn but in the end no one was harmed. She had nearly brought the entire charade to a halt after that. However, Blaise talked her out of it, stating emphatically that Draco needed to be taught this lesson. He'd reminded her that Draco had been playing hisgame for years. Hermione, in turn, was very upset. The last thing she wanted was to cause an irreparable rift between Draco and his best mates.

All three men had assured her she shouldn't worry about that one bit. Draco would be fine once she was firmly back by his side and he realized that nothing untoward had actually occurred with 'his girl'. They might have to buy him cases of Ogden's Finest along with the latest Quidditch broom and kiss his arse for several years, but in the end it would all be worthwhile and they would be solid friends once more. She sighed, hoping that it would all come to closure soon.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Ginny tapped her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw concern flash across her two friends' faces. She smiled wryly.

"I'm okay. I'm just wondering when all this will come to an end."

"Hermione, he's on the edge. He's going to seriously lose it very, very soon. I wouldn't be surprised if something were to occur at my party next week." Pansy's voice was laced with certainty.

"That's if he shows up." Hermione wagged her finger and turned back to the clothing rack to pull out another dress.

A devilish grin appeared on Pansy's perfectly glossed lips. "Oh, he'll show. Trust me."

Shaking her head and frowning, Ginny stood back with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you, well, worried? At least a bit? Draco's temper is somewhat frightening, isn't it? I'm concerned about what he'll do."

Hermione huffed and gave a little laugh.

"Draco would never hurt me. Besides, I'd hex his balls off." She headed towards the changing rooms to try on the three selections draped over her arm.

"Draco's a sexual beast. It's how he asserts his dominance and possessiveness. It's how he avoids dealing with his emotions. When he strikes, that's how he'll do it – sexually. That I can handle, so I'll be quite prepared."

Hermione paused briefly and grabbed one more dress from a rack near the changing rooms and piled it atop her other choices.

"Well, I think I found just the right dress for your party, Pansy. Come on, let's try on some clothes. Our appointments are at four o'clock."

"Dinner's on me tonight." Pansy trailed behind Hermione as she grabbed her choices.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco and Hermione deserve each other."

Outfits in hand, she followed her two friends to the changing rooms.

* * *

"I don't know how you fit so many bloody wizards and witches in your flat, Pansy!" Ron mused as he nursed a butterbeer with his arm firmly wrapped around his girlfriend's tiny waist.

"It's MAGIC!" Pansy threw her head back in loud, raucous laughter.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at one another and shook their heads, grinning.

Harry stepped over to Hermione, giving her a hug that had her swaying to the music.

"So Mione, who's your date tonight?"

Hermione grinned a little cheekily then cocked her head over her shoulder to the group of smartly dressed wizards. "Over there."

Ron choked on his drink. "Blimey, Mione. ALL THREE OF THEM? Have you gone nutters?"

He looked around apprehensively and added, "This is not good. Where's Malfoy? Is Malfoy here?"

"Oh Ron, calm down." Ginny took a sip of her wine.

"Honestly, it'll be fine. Even if Malfoy were here, what can he do? It's not as if he and Hermione are dating. She's a single witch and she can see any wizard she pleases." Ginny winked at Hermione, who in turn grinned at Pansy, whose attention suddenly diverted to her left.

"About time. All right, go, Hermione." Pansy nodded towards the three men.

"They're waiting for you." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to look into the crowd.

Pansy gave her a curt nod in silent understanding, then a small shove to send the petite brunette on her way. Hermione squared her shoulders, her wine glass dangling from her fingers, and she set her mouth into a small, sexy smile. Ever so slowly, she sashayed over to the three Slytherins, smiling brightly as she approached with a slight sway to her hips.

Merlin, they were handsome!

Adrian Pucey was darkly handsome, dressed in Muggle denim jeans and a jade-green cashmere jumper that matched his eyes.

Theo Nott – or Hot Nott as Hermione playfully named him – grinned at her in the boyish and charming manner she had grown to adore. He was just under six feet with reddish-brown shaggy hair that fell across his twinkling blue eyes. He had a long and lean body and loved to sport a bit of stubble on his face. It was soft and ticklish, and he absolutely adored rubbing it against Hermione's tender skin. He was definitely the most mischievous of the three. Theo wore simple black trousers with a crisp, white button down, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons of his shirt were deliberately left undone.

Her eyes finally came to rest on Blaise Zabini.

Now, there was a fine specimen of a wizard, she thought as he winked at her slyly.

A Slytherin through and through, he had readily agreed to help her when she had explained what had occurred with Draco. He had known Draco was in love with her for years and had given his friend the sound advice of just acting like a normal bloke but instead, Draco had taken matters into his own hands.

Blaise felt that Hermione was the wronged party and rounded up the two other men to assist her teaching Draco a much-needed lesson. No, teaching the one and only Draco Malfoy a lesson and giving him a dose of his own medicine was not an opportunity he would pass up.

He'd dressed his six foot one frame in dark navy trousers that hugged his trim hips in all the right places. The lightweight, cream-colored jumper brought out his skin tone and molded to his arms and chest, showing off his taut assets.

Like Draco, Blaise was the epitome of alpha-male, dark to Draco's light, except Blaise had a sense of humor that over rode his more dominant traits. Sleek like a cheetah, his movements were careful, precise and elegant. His face was a mix of soft and strong lines with eyes so deep and dark she felt she was staring into an endless abyss. His body was a thick wall of solid muscle, his dark chocolate skin silky to the touch and he always had an easy, ready smile playing across his lips. Blaise lived his life in constant amusement. Hermione loved to tease him and tell him when he fell for the right witch he would fall hard, and where would his good-natured manner be then?

She bit one side of her lower lip to fight the grin that tended to blossom whenever she saw all three of them together. Yes, they were absolutely beautiful, hot, sexy men.

"Hello, love." Theo reached out and brought her free hand to his lips.

Adrian's eyes seemed to caress her from head to toe. "Hermione, those shoes are . . . well, I shouldn't say what I'm thinking in polite company."

Blaise's eyes slowly traveled up and down her figure. He shook his head in appreciation. "Pet, you look completely edible."

Not able to contain it any longer, Hermione tossed her head back in genuine laughter. Merlin, the way they were assessing her sent chills down her entire body. If she weren't completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with Draco, she would seriously consider taking all three wizards home with her and have the end-all shag fest of her young life.

"Turn around, pet. Show yourself off." Blaise took her hand from Theo and twirled her around slowly.

Hermione smiled as she spun slowly for her three wizards. She didn't know what possessed her to purchase the dress she wore, let alone wear it out in public.

It was nothing more than an oversized sleeveless shirt, really. It was sexy, made of beautiful fluid silk and cut in a tulip silhouette. It came to mid-thigh and sported a full ruffled, deep V-neck front and racer back. The color was a very pale creamy blush. She knew if she were to stand in front of a light, nothing would be left to the imagination. Relishing the feel of the dress along her bare breasts and skin, underneath she wore only a pair of naughty knickers. They were a flirtatious shorts style brief in a pale blush color with provocative pale tea rose jersey lacing along her bum that allowed deft fingers to teasingly unravel them from back to front like a sweet present. Delicate cotton tea-rose trim decorated the sides, front to back.

Her shoes were definite showstoppers. On her perfectly pedicured feet she'd finally found the right occasion for her infamous 'come-fuck-me-now' shoes. The 4-inch python leather sandals in muted tones of gray, bone and black were sex-on-heels. One very thin strap held her toes and the fringe-laden ankle strap danced delicately around her slim ankle with every step she took.

Her hair was loose, cascading in a tumble of riotous curls down her back.

Mascara, a bit of eyeliner, bronzer and high-gloss lips added a dangerous, femme fatale edge. She felt decadent, sinful, and oh so sexy.

Theo asked in a husky and appreciative voice, "Are you sure you love Draco?"

"Theo, stop." She grinned as she admired his boyish good looks before she leaned in and whispered to the three wizards,

"I think he just arrived."

"No." Blaise stated, glancing around the flat. "He's been here all night. Sulking. Staring. At you. At us."

The grin dropped from her face, her brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"No."

"Yes."

"How do you know?" She turned her head slightly to surreptitiously look for a flash of platinum blond.

Adrian stepped forward and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"We know. We're Slytherins. He's been here all night. Trust us. He's actually staring at us right this very moment."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Theo leaned down and hauled her to the side of his body and pushed the long fall of her hair away from her neck, then buried his stubbly chin against the bared skin.

"Play along, love. Finish your wine." Hermione giggled and nodded.

She drank the rest of her wine and placed the glass into Blaise's waiting hand. Still holding her, Theo pulled her along with him, guiding her outside onto Pansy's balcony. Blaise and Adrian followed behind them. She was completely surrounded by walls of sexy muscle, sinew and high testosterone. Merlin, a girl could get used to this. Theo maneuvered her into a dark alcove of the terrace. She suddenly found herself pressed up against a wall facing her three accomplices.

"Hermione, do you trust us?" Blaise caressed her arm gently.

She felt ripples of unexpected pleasure course through her body.

"Do you trust us?" he repeated.

Her mouth agape and eyes wide, she could only nod. She swallowed as she looked from one man to the other. Theo came towards her and quietly tugged her body forward, Adrian moved swiftly and silently behind her, then Theo pressed her back into Adrian. Blaise continued speaking in hushed, low tones.

"We won't let this go too far, but we've got to do something that will push Draco over the edge he's so keenly balancing on. He's gotten far too comfortable in trying not to show any reaction, so we need to push his buttons past his comfort zone. He's followed us out onto the balcony. He hasn't quite found us yet, but he's looking. So let's make this look as real as possible, shall we? Hopefully, we won't have to shag you before he takes some kind of action."

"Though I wouldn't mind," Theo murmured.

"Theo!" Blaise snapped sharply, his voice tinged with impatience.

Adrian pressed her small body against his as Theo and Blaise caged her in at her sides. Nervous, she closed her eyes. She felt soft, tentative fingers caress her arms, and light-feathered touches danced along the opening of her ruffled collar; hands grazed the hem of her dress. Her hair was pushed aside and her neck tilted, affording access to her tender flesh; warm breath, skin and hair nuzzled the creamy expanse of exposed skin down to her shoulder. Her body shuddered as a small wave of desire ran down her spine. Goddess, what were they doing? What was happening? It was becoming difficult to think. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Wait . . ." Oh, this was too much.

"I don't think . . ." A hot whisper tickled her ear.

"Don't think. Trust us."

"Mmm . . . oh . . ."

"Get your fucking hands off of her right now."

Hermione's eyes flew open. She could see Draco standing just behind Blaise. Oh Merlin! He looked LIVID!

She didn't think she'd ever seen him so furious. His eyes had darkened to molten silver, his beautiful face was hard, his jaw stiff. His entire body was tense and strained, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. She looked up at Blaise, who was smiling slightly and raised his eyebrows at her before answering Draco without turning to look at him.

"Draco, mate. We're busy. Can we talk later?" He looked at Hermione and silently mouthed, 'don't move.'

"Step away from her. Last warning." Adrian settled his chin atop Hermione's curls.

"Honestly, Draco. Does it hurt to clench your jaw like that? You're going to give yourself a coronary if you don't learn to lighten up."

Draco stood in smoldering silence. Grinning wickedly, Theo added some fuel to the fire.

"Go away, Malfoy." He paused. "Unless you want to join in."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked down at the tiny brunette pressed into Adrian. Draco moved like lightening. The next thing Hermione knew, he had pushed Blaise aside and had Theo by the throat with one hand and his wand pointed at Adrian in the other.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Nott." Hermione put her hands on Draco's arm. It was like iron.

"Draco, please. Let Theo go." Draco didn't look at her. Instead, he relaxed his grip and pushed Theo to the ground but kept his wand trained on Adrian.

He shifted his body and grabbed Hermione's arm with his free hand, pulling her next to him. Blaise, who had watched the scene unfold, chuckled.

"Draco, put down the wand. What's wrong with you? You come out here, interrupt our good time and draw your wand on your friends?"

"You're not my friends," he spat out; anger seemed to emanate from his every pore.

Hermione attempted to pull her arm away from his vice-like grip but he merely tightened his hold. She twisted a bit more and his fingers pressed even harder. Theo sat back on the ground and barked out a laugh.

"Calm down, mate. It's alright."

"Draco . . ." Hermione tugged at her arm lightly. He didn't even to deign to look at her as he snarled,

"Granger, not another word from you. Not a single fucking word!"

Adrian gave a low, grumbling chuckle. "What are you going to do, Draco? Carry her off like some prehistoric Muggle? Let her go; we'll go back inside and have a drink."

Adrian glanced at her, a flash of concern evident in his eyes. He was trying to defuse this situation a bit for Hermione. Her arm was beginning to ache where he was holding her. She was also beginning to feel a little anxious that Draco just might do something drastic. Perhaps she had pushed him a tad too far. Blaise took a step towards the very temperamental platinum-haired wizard holding her captive, his eyes taking in every detail. Theo began to rise from the floor when Draco suddenly bent and hauled Hermione over his shoulder.

Hermione squealed at the unexpected, precarious, undignified position she now found herself in. Draco turned and growled out over his shoulder,

"Stay the bloody fuck away from her, if you know what's good for you. She's my witch. You fucking wankers."

Hermione gaped at the three grinning wizards as Draco marched off with her.

She saw Adrian wiggle his fingers, Theo rolling in laughter and Blaise mouth a silent 'good luck'.

They passed several smiling wizards and shocked witches who stared as Draco kept walking and then stopped at the other end of the balcony. She squirmed, and to her right saw Pansy and Ginny grinning like loons.

"Draco . . ."

SMACK!

"I said, not a single word from you, witch," he snarled.

He was quite angry.

Oh my!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

She squeaked and yelped as his hand made contact. Oh goddess, he just spanked her bottom.

HARD!

As the last brief thought that she may not be too sure what she'd gotten herself into flashed through her mind, she abruptly felt the pull of Apparation claim her.


	17. 17 - Bare Soles

Hermione was on her back, splayed out in the center of Draco's bed with her legs in the air . . . still fully dressed.

She crossed and uncrossed her ankles, turned her legs this way and that, marveling at her gorgeous sandals.

She really, really loved these shoes. They made her legs look so good. Long and leggy even, and Merlin knew she didn't have long legs; they were very nice legs but petite like the rest of her. The fringes on the stilettos swayed so prettily. She circled one foot then the other before she turned her attention towards the closed bedroom door for what seemed to be the millionth time.

She huffed loudly, flipped over onto her stomach and palmed her cheek. Was the git ever coming back? After he hauled her off like some kind of Neanderthal from Pansy's party, they'd Apparated right into his bedroom where he'd unceremoniously dumped her onto his bed. He drew his wand and muttered some spell she couldn't quite make out under his breath. He snapped at her to remain there on the bed and not take a step from of it, and exited the bedroom while Hermione bellowed indignantly that he had no right to leave her holed up in his bedroom to which he responded by slamming the door shut behind him.

She called him a litany of names as she rose up on her knees, prepared to hop off the bed and storm after him only to find herself pushed back onto the bed by some unseen force. She attempted to leave several more times and finally after the fifth attempt had just given up all together. Hermione snorted. The wanker had placed some type of Shielding Spell which prevented her from actually leaving the damn perimeter of his bed. Where did he think she was going to go exactly? Expecting him to return shortly, she propped up the pillows behind her head and made herself as comfortable as possible.

Time passed. And passed. And passed. And passed. Though she had no watch, she knew at least one hour and, quite possibly, nearly two hours had gone by since she'd been imprisoned. Damn good thing she didn't need to use the loo. Goddess, she contemplated clawing those gorgeous, silvery-blue pools of pure deliciousness right out of his face, then shoving them right down that arrogant throat until he slowly choked to death. ARGH! This was ridiculous. She had been sure that the deity, spirit, fairy or whoever was in charge of her karma was an ally. It was now painfully obvious she'd been betrayed! She wished, not for the first time, she had her wand; she was extremely annoyed that she had taken Blaise's advice and left it in her clutch, which was currently sitting on Pansy's bed.

She really didn't expect to need it; at least that's what Blaise had reasoned quite rationally to her. Besides, where would she be able to carry it with what she was wearing? She now suspected Blaise knew exactly what Draco had intended and it had been he who had messed with her karma. Damn all those good-looking Slytherins! Couldn't trust the lot of them. At least the blond bastard left her some light, she mulled as she stared into the flames of the fireplace. The warm glow cast enough illumination to see the bedroom. She puffed away a wayward lock that fell across her eyes before she groaned and buried her face into the bed.

When was that ferret coming back? He had no right to haul her away and treat her like this. Was she or was she not the injured party in this whole debacle? Damn it, she was starting to feel a bit peckish now. Perhaps she'd hex that glorious platinum mop right off his head! Wait, no, not hex; she was going to shave it instead. Yes, do it the good old-fashioned Muggle way witha very, very dull blade.

She heard a loud 'POP' and looked up to find Meena placing a small table in between the leather chaises in front of the fireplace.

FINALLY!

Scrambling to her knees, she smiled at the little elf. "Meena?"

The tiny creature turned and smiled back at Hermione. "Miss. Hello. Is you well? Meena missed Miss."

Hermione's heart skipped a small beat. "I missed you as well, Meena. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Master ask for table."

"And where is Master Draco?" Hermione hoped to draw out a little more information from the tiny elf.

"Out, Miss."

Two more 'POPs' revealed two more house-elves carrying a plate of fresh fruit, a bottle of white wine and two goblets.

"We leave now, Miss." Panicked at the thought of being left alone once again, Hermione called out desperately, "OH, NO! Meena, wait."

Meena looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione smiled and swallowed. Here was her chance.

"Meena, I can't seem to be able to leave the bed. Is there any way you can help me? Lift the spell, perhaps? Please?"

Hermione immediately regretted saying anything as she watched the tiny creature start to shake her head violently. Her little body was quavering and she began wringing her hands over and over again.

"Oh, Miss. Master says you ask Meena for help. Oh Miss, Master says no help Miss. Master says Miss naughty and stay where Master leaves her. Master says he is back for Miss soon. But Meena not helps the Miss. Meena feel bad. Meena says no to Miss. Meena is bad to Miss. Meena is bad house-elf. Meena punish Meena."

THAT SLIMY SNAKE!

She was the naughty one? Hardly! She tapped down her fury and sought to ease Meena.

"No, no, no. Do not punish yourself. Is that clear? It's fine. Please don't worry, Meena. Calm down. Please."

Hermione was very upset at having placed the little elf in such a distraught state. At this point, Meena was dashing around the room scolding herself, pulling at her ears and thumping her head on the floor. She made her way over to the windows and Hermione was sure she would bash her teeny head through a windowpane. Hermione was near tears at being unable to physically stop her. She flung herself against the invisible barrier only to be thrown back onto the middle of the bed. She got up on her knees, ready to try to talk to Meena again.

"MEENA, STOP!" a male voice commanded.

At the issued order, Hermione's favorite house-elf looked up.

"Oh, Master. Meena was bad house-elf. She wants to help Miss but Master says no help Miss." Draco strode into the room authoritatively and crouched low to look at the elf.

"Meena. It's fine. I know you like the Miss. I like her as well but you mustn't punish yourself. It makes the Miss upset. We spoke about this, remember?"

Hermione snorted at hearing that he liked her as well. Nonetheless, she continued to study his interaction with Meena. He spoke in gentle, soothing tones. Meena looked at Draco and slowly bobbed her head in understanding. Giving her a lopsided grin, Draco rose.

"Thank you, Meena. You may retire for the evening. You've done well." With a small curtsy, a quick glance and a wave at Hermione, Meena Apparated from the room.

Hermione was now alone with the handsome, blond arse that had become the bane of her existence. Damn it, she could feel her heartbeat speed up along with her breathing as she became very aware of being very alone with the sod. Her palms felt clammy and tiny shivers trembled over her skin. She attempted to ignore the tightening of desire low in her lower body altogether! Draco turned to look at her, his head cocked to the side and a small grin playing across his mouth.

"Upsetting the house-elves, Granger? Tsk, tsk. Shame on you. I thought you protected them, not threatened them."

Sitting back on her heels, Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a withering glare.

"Well, I wouldn't have upset her if I hadn't been forced to ask for her assistance. No thanks to you, you bloody prick. How dare you kidnap me and then cage me to your bed like some . . . piece of chattel! This is the twenty-first bloody century!"

Draco's grin broadened. He was clearly amused and she wanted him anxious, worried about her reaction to his outrageous behavior.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

"I felt it was the better option at the time."

Hermione gave him a loud harrumph and tossed her head, looking away from him. "Better option than what, exactly?"

He walked around the bed, taking in every inch of her appearance while she remained aloof and unmoving. She refused to look at him but stole covert glances at him from under her lashes.

He looked completely edible in black, flat-front, beltless trousers and a simple, thin wool, heather grey jumper that complemented those eyes so well. He stopped at the foot of the bed and stared down at her. His eyes darkened slightly and his body was taut.

"It was either throw you on the bed and leave . . . or . . ."

He leaned down and whispered hotly with a tinge of anger, "Spank you hard, tie you up, then fuck you into the mattress for being the naughty girl you are!"

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lower lip painfully as she worked to slow her rapid breathing. No, no, no! She would not react to him; now was not the time to be thinking with her groin, damn him.

"What? Nothing to say, Granger?"

She opened her eyes to glare at him once again. "I'd like to get up, now. I'm rather uncomfortable."

Draco blinked. "Of course."

Drawing his wand, he stated an audible, "Finite Incantatem".

He held his hand out to her, which she blatantly ignored as she slid off the bed. Stretching slightly and shaking her curls, she walked over to the chaise and sat down, crossing her legs. She picked up a strawberry, bit into to it delicately and moaned in pleasure. She glanced over at Draco as she licked her fingertips and raised her eyebrows. Smiling, she leaned down picked up a cube of pineapple and popped it into her mouth, savoring the sweet and tangy taste.

"Hungry, Granger?" Draco walked over and sat down into the chaise opposite Hermione.

She bit into an apple slice and replied in a low, sultry voice, "Very. Feels like I haven't eaten in ages." She crunched down hard on the slice.

"You need to the chill the wine." Her clueless blond prat shook his head and laughed as he set a Chilling Charm on the wine. He poured out two glasses and handed one to Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione looked at Draco with an innocent expression and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

She nearly choked on her wine as she let out a disbelieving laugh. Hermione had reached her breaking point. Honestly, the man was shameless.

"Me? Explain myself to you? I'm sorry, Malfoy, but you must have me confused with another witch. I'm not one of your desperate conquests. In case you've not noticed, I'm Hermione Granger. You know, the one witch that isn't afraid to hex your balls off." She watched as his eyes narrowed.

He studied her before saying, "So, you're not going to tell me why you were dating my three best friends? Why those so-called best friends were about to fuck you against a wall, at the same time I might add? And why you didn't seem to be stopping them?"

"Malfoy, it's none of your business. If you recall, you broke it off with me. I'm a young, single, independent woman. I can date or sleep with whomever I please."

Swirling the contents of her glass, she took another sip and smiled sweetly up at him, quite aware his anger was beginning to boil.

"I've never had three men at once. I dare say those three would have made it quite an experience. Theo's so playful. Adrian is so gentle. And Blaise . . . mmm . . . well, Blaise is so masterful . . ."

She placed her glass down and sighed. Draco jumped up and threw his glass into the fire in anger.

"So you did fuck all of them, didn't you? Tell me, Hermione, or so help me I'll . . ."

She narrowed her eyes in defiance, issuing a silent challenge.

"Or you'll what?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement as the smoldering Slytherin's face darkened, his nostrils flared and he merely shook his head.

She fisted an imaginary hand in the air, she knew his temper but at the end of the day, he would never follow through on any heated warnings he issued to her. No, Draco Malfoy didn't intimidate her. He might drive her to body-melting sexual distraction, but that was all. She was going to win this little war and he was going to do as she dictated in order to get back into her good graces. Hermione slowly uncrossed her legs and leaned back into the chaise, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Are you done?"

Draco blinked and frowned. "Pardon?"

Oh, he was so confused. If she wasn't so angry with him, she would find him adorable.

"Are. You. Done."

"Done with what, woman?"

She twirled a curl around her finger. "Behaving like a completely jealous and possessive idiot."

She couldn't suppress her laughter. "Oh, do sit down, Draco. Sit!"

She watched as he sat back down. With sudden seriousness, she leaned forward and whispered, "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Draco seemed to hold his breath and looked at her suspiciously. "What doesn't feel good?"

"To have your life played with? To be manipulated? To be made a fool? It doesn't feel good, does it?" Hermione rose and walked over to the fireplace then turned to face Draco.

"I was so angry at you for what you did. How you manipulated my life. Draco, you broke into my home. You invaded my privacy." She held up her hand, stopping whatever he was about to say.

"You do not get to say anything. Not now. You will sit and listen to me. Got it, Malfoy? Nod if you understand." Draco nodded.

"No more interruptions, please. I scarcely know where to begin. I couldn't believe the man I'd come to trust, respect and feel safe with, could have done what you'd confessed to. Why couldn't you just talk to me and behave like a normal man? You could have said, 'Granger, would you like to have dinner with me?' I would have responded, 'No, you bloody ferret; I would never have dinner with you.' You would have known how to play to my Gryffindor sensibilities and challenged me, 'Oh, Granger, never say never one drink then; come on, unless you're afraid.' And I would have accepted the challenge and told you, I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy; fine, one drink. Really, would that have been so difficult? But no, you decide to go mad. You dispose of my boyfriends, and I'm pretty sure none of them would have lasted anyway because none of them was you, but I would've liked to be the one to end things, thank you very much. You force me to work with you and act like an arse the entire time. You threaten my friends, and, by the way, Adrian is just my friend and yours, though you don't deserve his friendship at all!"

Hermione watched as Draco's jaw tightened at Adrian's name. She rolled her eyes. Really, she was going to brain him before the night was through.

"Then you give me several of the most wonderful months of my life. You show me you're sensitive, sweet, loving, kind and generous. How dare you be such a perfect boyfriend? How dare you! And how dare you be so damn good in bed! Merlin, no one should be that talented."

She buried her face in her hands. "Gods, I wanted to just hate you after you confessed. I spoke to your friends, my friends, your mother and your grand-mère, who by the way refuses to speak to you until you submit to my demands. I told myself that I should just walk away from you. But I couldn't . . . I just couldn't. That day, when you saw me with Adrian, we were talking about you, you jerk! He was doing his best to convince me to give you another chance and he was doing a damn good job at it. Until you showed up and botched it all to hell!"

She wagged her finger at him. "And that note! Breaking up with me via owl, Draco?! That was low, even for you. Then to ignore me and try to push me out of your life the way you did was the last straw! It was time to teach you a lesson. Theo, Adrian and Blaise were more than happy to help. Merlin, they volunteered to help."

By this point, Draco settled back into the chaise and gazed up at her. He seemed bemused at her ranting but she didn't care. She needed to unload this burden that had been weighing on her heart and soul.

"I knew how jealous you'd get. But I couldn't just date any bloke, could I? No, you would've done something stupid to bully them. And don't deny it, I know you. I needed wizards who weren't easily intimidated by you. Who better than Slytherins? And those three? Well, you couldn't push them around, could you? Bet that just ate away at you. Well, good! I was hoping you'd be absolutely miserable."

She slowly paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"There's a pool you know, to see how long it would've taken you to finally break. I think Pansy won. Merlin, Blaise was hoping he wouldn't have to actually shag me against that wall before you showed up. Theo applauded your efforts to hold out as long as you did. Adrian is just down-right angry at you. Gods, Draco, you're your own worst enemy. You're also a stupid, bloody fool. How could you think your friends would shag your girl? Or that I would ever allow that? You have good friends, Draco. So, don't be too angry with them. They just wanted to help teach you a lesson that you know, very well, you deserved."

Hermione stood in front of the fireplace. She had one hand on a hip, her legs askew and she wore a smug smirk.

"So, here we are. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco exhaled slowly and grinned. "I would have to say that you look utterly delectable right now, sweet. Are you only wearing naughty knickers underneath that piece of fabric you call a dress?"

Outraged, Hermione screeched, "WHAT?"

Draco sat up and slowly eyed her up and down from the top of her wild ringlets to her toes. "Well, it's just I can see everything, sweet. It's bloody distracting."

Feeling her cheeks flush, Hermione looked down and noticed that indeed, one could see everything. The flames from the fire had outlined every curve of her body, silhouetting her nearly nude form to his gaze. Mortified, she glared at him and clenched her fists.

"Argh! Did you even hear a bloody word I said, you pervert?"

Rising from the chaise, Draco took a few steps to tower over her.

"Of course, sweet. You played me well. I commend you. You were as scheming as a Slytherin could be. I'm proud of you. And I've learned my lesson. I'm a terrible, bad man. I should be whipped for all my sins and misdeeds." His fingertips grazed her arms in light, simple strokes.

"I'm sick, twisted, dark and emotionally challenged. I don't know how to communicate. I'm overbearing. I jump to conclusions and don't bother to ask questions until later. I let my jealously get the best of me. I'm possessive and full of anger. I'm a prat, a git, an idiot, a fool; correction 'stupid bloody fool, a jerk, a ferret. I don't deserve you, at all. But, by the gods, sweet . . . I love you so bloody much."

Hermione stared up at him as he listed out his faults. He continued to touch her, the light strokes building to lazy circles up and down her forearms and shoulders. The other hand had now made its way into her curls while the other hand was caressing her face, lovingly.

"Draco, I don't want to hear what you think I want to hear."

"I know and I'm not telling you what you want to hear. I . . . I'm . . . bloody hell, I'm so bad at this." He looked up, his jaw clenching just a fraction.

He was frowning when he looked at her again. Feeling the slight trembling in his fingers, she felt him cup her face and trace his thumb across her chin and pink lips. He seemed to be holding his breath and gathering courage.

"Just tell me," she encouraged with a little nod and nuzzle into the palm of his hand.

Without relinquishing his hold on her face, his other hand stilled in its gentle pattern making. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His lips parted and spoke in a hoarse, low whisper.

"I-I love you so much it hurts." He opened his eyes and Hermione had never seen his eyes quite so clear and quite pale, the silver and blue swirling as one hue.

They shone brightly with what she suspected were unshed tears. Draco brought up the other hand to cradle her face tenderly.

He stared straight into her brown, inquisitive eyes as he choked out, "Merlin, I can't live without you. I'm nothing unless I see your smile everyday."

Hermione's lips parted to say something but Draco silenced her with one finger.

"No, you listen to me, now."

Gentle fingertips outlined her lips. "I love your lips."

A wayward thumb grazed underneath her eyes. "I love your eyes. They're not just brown, they're like rich chocolate pools that make a man want to dive in and never come out. Sometimes, I think you can see my very soul."

Both hands entangled themselves in her nest of curls to give them a slight tug. "I love this mess of a tangle you call hair."

Hermione's heart was thumping so loudly and hard, she was sure it would leap from her chest. Draco's breathing grew deep and harsh, his voice dropped an octave. He seemed to be speaking to himself as he murmured and stared at her eyes and face. His hands were now holding her neck very lightly while his thumbs wreaked havoc on her skin,

"I love that you're kind to house-elves. I love how you crinkle your nose in your sleep and try to steal the covers. I love how you'll read a book over and over again."

Pausing, she held her breath as he bent his head stopping only inches from her lips,

"I love the way you purse your lips as you read." Suddenly, he chuckled low and deep.

"Did you know that your face goes through every emotion when you read? It does, and I love it."

Straightening his body, one hand encircled her waist pulling her a bit closer. One finger flicked her nose as he continued,

"I love how badly you sing in the shower when you think I'm not around. I love how awkward you feel in a crowd then put on a brave face so no one knows."

Both of his hands had found their way to hers. He wove his fingers with hers and pushed her away from just a few inches to look at her from head to toes.

"I love that you love naughty knickers. I love your crazy and sexy shoes."

Draco then pulled her back in and placed her small hands on his broad chest. Embracing her firmly, he smiled imperceptibly.

"I love how you light up and command a room whenever you enter. I love how you stand up for what you believe in. I love how you turned the tables on me to teach me a lesson I did indeed deserve."

Suddenly serious, Draco stated, "I love how you make my heart skip when I see you."

Slowly, he moved one of her hands over his heart, gazed deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Can you feel my heart, Hermione? Can you? It's yours. It's always been yours."

He seemed to wait for some acknowledgement from her so she gave a small nod and then he continued in a quiet voice,

"I love how unsure you make me feel, how you keep me on my toes. I love how you make me want to be a better man."

Hermione felt his body shudder as he shut his eyes. When he opened them, they were full of some unnamed emotion mixed with regret.

"I love you, Hermione! Will you forgive me? Will you give me another chance to show you that I can be the man you need and deserve? Will you have me?"

Was this Draco Malfoy? The aloof, cool and distant Draco Malfoy? Speechless. This man had left her speechless. Merlin, she was crying, the tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Had he not been holding her so tightly in his strong arms, she was sure her knees would have buckled under her. She held onto him, afraid she would fall if she let go. Draco plowed on, full of courage to unburden himself,

"Gods, do you think I don't know just how bloody twisted I am? I do and I despise myself for it. I sometimes think I'm turning into my father."

His lips had lifted into a light sneer at the last thought. Draco blinked, shook his head and stated with a determined tone,

"But I want to be different. I know I need to change. I want to change and I know I can. I will. I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you ask. I promise to try. Just tell me what you want, consider it done."

"Draco, you can't wave a wand and fix things," she explained, her heart breaking as she still tightened her hold.

Draco nodded.

"I know. I know that. I want to try, though. I want to try and fix things. I want to start over. I want to do it for you, for us. I want a real chance. Please give me a chance. Merlin, I-I don't want to be like my father. I can't be like him."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She reached up and cupped his face with her hand. Draco closed his eyes and leaned against her palm, nuzzling into the skin like a starved man.

"Oh, Draco . . ."

"Please, sweet. Please. I can't live without you. I've tried and I just can't. It hurts too fucking much. Please forgive me. I'm so empty without you. Please, please, please . . ."

Draco Malfoy then did something that nearly broke her heart.

He fell to his knees and hugged her close to him, burying his face into her, his voice muffled against her body.

"I'm begging you, Hermione. Please."

Trembling, Hermione reached down and held his face with her hands.

"Look at me, Draco." Swirling pools of silver met her tear-filled chocolate eyes. The honest and genuine love that shone from his eyes humbled her. She could see fear in them as well. Fear of her rejection. Fear she wouldn't love him. Fear she would abandon him. What he offered was a start. An honest start. Knowing she had the power to affect change in another human being, that could put someone's soul on the path of true redemption, touched her heart. This man, this confused, broken, complex yet lovely man, was asking for her trust and help. How could she refuse? Hermione Granger never turned her back on anyone. And she wasn't going to start now. Not with the man she was in love with. Years later, when she would recall this day with love and joy in her heart, she would reflect upon her words and actions as those that marked the turning point for her and Draco.

"I love you so much," she hiccupped.

"Gods, I'm so in love with you. There's never been anyone but you." Hermione dropped to her knees, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

It had been ages since she'd tasted him and doing so now had never felt so right. Wrapped in his embrace, in his scent, in his very essence, Hermione knew this was where she belonged.

She was finally home.

Hermione felt his hand intertwine in her hair, tugging it gently as they lost themselves in each other. Delicate arms clung around a strong, masculine neck as soft feminine fingers combed through silky golden locks. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue swirled around hers before gently sucking on it then nipping at her lips. Draco's lips left a trail of wet kisses from her cheek to her ear and whispered, "Hold on, sweet."

He Apparated them to his bed and continued to bury his lips against her neck. He gave her tiny bites as his hands unwound themselves from her hair and roughly worked their way down her back.

"Oh gods, I've missed you, sweet. Let me love you."

"Oh, Draco . . ."

Her hands roamed over his chest and back, ending at the hem of his jumper. She tugged it up and over his head then tossed it aside. She held his face in her hands and leaned up to give him a chaste, sweet kiss.

"I love you."

He kissed her again.

Gently, tenderly, slowly and deeply. She raked her nails lightly over his chest and tugged at his nipples, pleased when she heard him groan. She wanted him to feel the same mix of love and heady desire that left her breathless. She moaned and arched into him when his thumbs grazed over her taut, pebbled nipples. His lips left hers as his hands slid under the dress and pulled it up slowly. It landed somewhere in the vicinity of his jumper. He bent again to capture her lips in a searing and soul-searching kiss. They touched and kissed for what felt like ages.

They studied each other's bodies, running hands and nails over shoulders, arms, hips and backs, leaving little blazing trails of desire all over one another in the wake of their exploration. Draco sucked and nipped on her shoulder as he brushed one finger down her spine, stopping to cup her bottom and bring her closer to him while his other hand fondled one breast, pulling at the tiny peak until it stood stiff and proud. Hermione grasped his arms to hold on as she moaned his name in a throaty whisper.

"Love you . . . beautiful . . . missed you . . ." Draco's loving words caressed her skin in hot, breathy wisps.

"Mmm . . . gods, sweet . . . your knickers undo me every time . . . such a pretty present."

With deft fingers, he plucked at the jersey lacing along her bum.

"I love you," he sighed as he unraveled the delicate knickers with his hands.

"Lie down on your stomach, sweet. Please."

She briefly whimpered at the loss of skin contact, then looked at her gorgeous love, who was smiling as she turned and lay as he'd asked. She felt him push off the bed and watched over her shoulder as he shucked off the rest of his clothes. He bent down and let his hands travel up the sides of her legs to the edge of her knickers and tenderly tugged them off. She bit her lip in earnest when she felt his lips against her ankle. He carefully undid the straps of her shoes and slid them from her feet. Draco began his sweet onslaught on her body with his lips and hands. She giggled a bit when he kissed her feet and made his way up to her ankles and calves. He lavished equal attention to both legs; butterfly nips, kisses, and licks made their way up her legs, stopping at her thighs where he spread them apart and sucked hard on the inside of each thigh, making her moan. He blew softly in between her legs and she bucked lightly. Hermione felt she would surely combust when he reached her bottom and bit ever so carefully into each cheek.

She heard his hoarse, "I love you, Hermione."

She wanted to reply. She really did, but he was driving her mad with desire. Her body was burning and he'd barely touched her. She wanted so desperately to reach out and feel his body under her hands but she was caught under his spell. He'd never been so tender, loving and passionate. His tongue travelled up her spine, sending delightful little shivers of ecstasy straight to her already hot, wet core. He drew little, lazy patterns with his tongue, tasting her while igniting a flame of never before felt fervor. She felt his body tremble as he treated hers with the delicacy of something priceless and precious to him. He seemed to be memorizing her body, line by line. No crevice or tiniest detail of her skin was left overlooked or unexplored.

"Draco, please."

"What, sweet? What do you need?"

"You. I love you."

He gently covered her small body with his larger one, holding her for a moment as he nestled himself against her.

"You feel so good. Love you."

He rolled off to his side and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. The power of the emotion she saw in the depth of his eyes took her breath away. Goddess, she loved him so much. She turned to lie on her side and reached up to brush away the fringe of hair that had fallen over his eyes. He grasped her hand, kissed the palm, then very gently pushed her onto her back. He leaned into her and once again kissed her.

Hermione felt every bit of his desperation and love poured into the melding of their mouths. Wordlessly, he bared his soul to her in that moment and entrusted his heart into her care. She accepted all that he offered and gave her love and heart in return. Teasing caresses traced the lines of her arms and sides of her body as Draco's hand reached her breast to pinch the sensitive tip into a rock hard pebble. He left her lips reluctantly and peppered her skin with kisses before his lips closed around the other breast.

She could only mewl in response as his tongue laved and licked the rosy little peak over and over before sucking it hard then releasing it to give the same level of worship to her other breast. She watched that wicked and delicious tongue trail a path of desire down her body as he continued his adoration of all that was Hermione Granger. He teased her with sharp nips then soothed them with his tongue in swirling circles. He travelled between the valley of her breasts, across the plains of her stomach and over the taut expanse of her hips. She was writhing and moaning by the time he'd reached the tiny patch of curls that covered her sex.

Ever so gently, he spread her legs for both his pleasure, and hers, their gazes locked upon one another. Merlin, she wanted him so desperately in that moment. Her entire body flushed and her breath ragged from the whirling emotions he evoked and the ravenousness hunger she felt for him.

"Draco, please."

"I love you," was all he said before opening her like a delicate flower and exposing the hot, wet petals that so craved his attention. He blew on her lightly and she could only gasp and close her eyes. She purred in satisfaction when she felt his tongue brush her clit in one broad stroke. Draco lifted her legs so they draped over his shoulders to give himself better leverage. He teased, suckled and played with her in a languid, lazy pace until she pushed her hips against his face, urging him to go faster. He ignored her demands and continued to savor her as if he'd never have the opportunity to do so again. It was if he was branding himself into her. Just when she thought she could bear no more, she felt him plunge two fingers into her core and nearly screamed with need. He kept the same steady tempo with his tongue and fingers, making her body burn on the edge of sweet release.

Suddenly, his fingers tapped and brushed that inner spot as his mouth latched on her tiny pearl until it was swollen with pleasure. He kept playing her body like an instrument, knowing exactly what notes made the most beautiful music. Bucking and moaning at the overload of sensations, Hermione felt her body leap and soar in a whirl of exploding bliss as her climax tore through her body. Soft, wet kisses along her thighs and hips sent tingles down to her toes. She opened her eyes to find Draco nuzzling her skin and staring up at her. His eyes were dark with desire.

He lowered her body gently onto the bed and crawled his way up her body, his lips and face shining with her very essence. She moaned at the erotic image he presented , a sleek, sexy panther. Reaching up with both hands, she pulled him down for another kiss. She tasted herself, tangy, as he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her over and over again. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her. Sometimes, life is lived by the moments experienced. For Hermione, this was one of those moments to relish and forever sear upon her heart.

Kissing him at that exact moment in time was an exquisite luxury and humbling experience. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to feel more than it did. But having been apart from him for so long had been torture, and being in his arms now was the ultimate joy. Merlin, she could kiss him forever. He was delicious and all hers. Tears pricked at her eyes at the thought of this complicated man's complete devotion to her. Never would she have believed that Draco Malfoy would let her into his heart and soul the way he had. She realized she loved him in spite of his darkness, because deep down, he was still insecure and afraid. He had let her see that secret part of himself. It was she who held power over him, not the other way around.

Their kiss was a merger of their very souls; it was filled with their love of today and promise of tomorrow. She knew words were never enough for Draco. He was a man of action; she wanted her actions to express the depth of her love, the feeling of completeness he instilled in her. She wanted him to feel as treasured and as deeply loved as he made her feel. Because to her, he was precious.

He broke off, his chest heaving. "I love you, Hermione."

His thumbs grazed her wet cheeks. "Why are you crying, sweet?"

Hermione sniffed. "Because I love you."

He grinned like a happy schoolboy. "And that's a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then, what?" His hands were tracing the lines of her body once more, leaving burning points of yearning in their wake.

"I . . . when I'm with you, I feel safe."

"Mmhmm," Draco responded while his lips kissed her shoulders.

Whispering low and unevenly, she sighed. "I'm lost without you. You're my home, Draco."

Draco froze. Hermione's breath hitched slightly as he turned to look at her. He swallowed thickly and asked huskily,

"Home?"

Nodding, she replied, "Home."

Like lightening, he gathered into his arms and kissed her roughly, desperately. His hips were undulating in a slow rhythm, grinding his thick shaft against her wet heat. He reached between them, guiding himself to her opening, then plunged into her in one powerful move. Hermione gasped at being filled so completely. He began to move, unhurried and tender, savoring each thrust. Both of them moaned as they drowned in the sensation of their bodies finally joining in the ultimate expression of their love.

Gentle words of love were exchanged, sweet sighs of delight as they tantalized each other's bodies. Their hands joined and clasped together as Draco picked up the pace. She writhed and bucked under him, meeting and matching each powerful swivel and stroke. Merlin, what he did to her. Lost in one another, they rocked into each other's bodies. Both enjoyed each notch of pressure building taking them higher and higher, knowing that it would lead them to delectable oblivion.

"Sweet, come with me," Draco groaned, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Oh . . . yes . . ." she panted, staring back at him.

"Love you . . . look . . . at . . . me . . ." She never once looked away or closed her eyes.

She watched his face strain in pleasure, his eyes roll back slightly only to come back to hers, his jaw tense as he sought control. A fine sheen of perspiration blanketed their bodies, which were moving in perfect tempo together. She arched into him as she felt the pull of her body taking her closer and closer over that abyss of ecstasy. Still she kept her eyes open; she didn't want to miss one detail of this experience. She could sense Draco holding back, waiting for her. Then she felt herself fall. Like their lovemaking, her release was slow and washed over her languidly. It was like being wrapped in a silky cocoon of heated bliss. She saw Draco's body tense as he found relief in the warm depths of her body. Their names exhaled from each other's lips like small prayers of adoration. She watched as he collapsed against her, trying not to crush her. She tried to regulate her breathing, gasping at the sensitivity of her skin as it made contact with his.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and squeezed her hands.

"Love you."

"Mmm," she replied as she held onto his hands tightly.

It was quiet; the only sounds were their heavy breathing. No words were necessary to express what she knew they both felt. Draco lifted himself slightly and rolled to one side. She turned her head to look at him. He grinned and she replied with a shy smile of her own. She reached over to brush the wisps of fringe that had fallen over his beautiful eyes. Silently, Draco gathered her under his arm and pulled her close into his embrace. They lay there, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, hearts beating as one until the soothing call of Morpheus led them to sweet slumber.


	18. 18 - Swarovski Jeweled Sandals

"This is just gorgeous." Pansy shoved yet another shoe into Hermione's hands.

"I've got three pairs in my hands, already." Hermione huffed and blew a curly strand away from her face.

She was indeed holding two beautiful pairs of high heels in her left hand, and admiring another with her right hand. Ginny walked up to her and plucked the two from her left hand.

"Todd mentioned he has three other pairs in the stock room that he had specially ordered for you. He's sent someone to collect them. Sit down and give me those."

Hermione plopped down unceremoniously but gratefully; she was exhausted. They'd been shopping all day for shoes, lingerie and dresses. Right now, all she wanted do was curl up next to Draco with a cup of tea and a good book.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I don't think I can look at another pair of shoes!" Hermione chuckled, pushing her hand through her long, curly tresses.

Pansy rounded on her. "Bite your tongue! Now, I know you're exhausted but we need to find your shoes, ours and a pair for Narcissa."

At the mention of her name, a slightly older and beautiful blonde woman dressed in a gorgeous wrap dress turned. In her hands was a pair of suede ankle boot stilettos.

"Did you need me, girls?" Narcissa Malfoy strode confidently over to the group of young woman.

Hermione smiled at her future motherin-law. "I'm exhausted. We found nearly everything today, except the shoes. If Todd doesn't have anything I like, I've decided to go barefoot."

"Nonsense," Narcissa admonished with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll find exactly what you want, my dear." Hermione sighed and stood as she saw Todd approaching their little group.

A warm and genuine smile greeted her.

"Ms. Granger, so lovely to see you and what a joyous occasion brings you to our little shop. I was quite happy and honored when I received your call." Hermione blushed at the kind words.

"Well, I see you've been perusing the boutique but may I presume nothing has caught your fancy?" He eyed her knowingly. She shook her head.

He smiled as he continued, "Of course not. Only the best for one of our most discerning and valued clients. I took the liberty of contacting several designers after speaking with you, and placed a special order. Allow me to present them to you, personally."

Todd motioned for his boutique staff to place three boxes on the floor as he knelt down. He carefully opened each box and placed one shoe from each style on a small table to Hermione's right. Hermione could only stare at each beautiful work of art; each pair was lovely and unique. She felt, in her heart, one of these would be 'the one.' Her heart sped up when she spied the last pair. In awe, she delicately picked it up to admire up close. Ginny and Pansy offered an appreciative "oh," or "ah." Narcissa merely grinned.

Hermione could only stare in delight. "Oh, my."

Todd smiled knowingly as he helped her try them on. Hermione stood and walked around, testing them.

"They are just too beautiful for words. Simple, yet elegant and they look so good on."

Sighing happily, she hugged Todd. "Thank you, they're perfect. I'll take them."

After dinner, all the women were dead-tired from the day's activities. Hermione bid Narcissa a good evening after they Floo'd to the Manor. All Hermione wanted to do was sink into the large bathtub that awaited her in Draco's rooms. No, correction, their rooms.

Draco had invited her to move into Malfoy Manor and she had been living with him for two months now. At first, she hesitated; she enjoyed her flat, her things, her privacy and her freedom. She was worried that moving in with Draco would affect that. However, he doubled the size of his suite to ensure Hermione had plenty of space for all her treasures, and he gave her carte blanche to redecorate as she saw fit. Even Crookshanks was welcome, though Draco adamantly refused to allow him to sleep in their bed.

Crookshanks, for his part, preferred the outdoors and could often be found lounging on the terrace or roaming the gardens. Hermione had asked Narcissa if Crookshanks could have a small cathouse tucked in amongst the lavender, and the older witch readily gave permission. Needless to say, Crookshanks was quite pleased.

Arriving home, she quickly undressed. The ironic fact that she now called Malfoy Manor home was not lost on her. Draco loved to replay her words from that very first day she arrived to embark on the project. Sighing, she filled the tub, adding some lily and jasmine oils, and sank slowly into the slightly stinging, warm water. Draco was at the office, working over the weekend on a new contract scheduled to be finalized and signed on Monday. She knew she would have some time to herself and planned to enjoy every minute of it. Hermione adored her dragon but she also relished her solitude at times, as did he. Breathing deeply, Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to relax and reflect on the last thirteen months.

Since the night of Pansy's party, she and Draco had been nearly inseparable. That night they had reveled in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their sweet, sensuous lovemaking, and not waking until the following morning. The next day was spent talking and arguing and talking. She had made it clear they were going to discuss their issues and neither was allowed to leave his suite of rooms, no matter how large a row they might have. He listened to Hermione. Hermione had listened to him. They each tried to remain calm but there were times their anger, and her resentment, got the best of them. It had resulted in quite a few heated shouting matches. Hermione stood her ground, spelling out how and why what he'd done had cut her so deeply.

She knew he had darker tendencies but she would never have suspected how far into the fathomless abyss they ran. Breathing evenly, she had been honest in voicing her fear of his behavior. This, in turn, had horrified Draco. He never wanted her to feel afraid of him. He acknowledged he had very deep-seated issues borne from his surroundings, who his father was and living under Voldemort. Draco had admitted his father had allowed the perverted, twisted maniac to live in Malfoy Manor during Sixth and Seventh Year. It had been a horrible existence and one he didn't want to discuss. It was the main reason he'd gutted the Manor and remodeled. He wanted to erase every trace of Voldemort's taint in his ancestral home.

He went on to confess that part of him just didn't know how to have Hermione see him any differently; he'd fancied himself in love with her for so long that she'd become his obsession. His behavior towards her was instinctive and reactionary. While he had feelings for her, he knew she would never look at him as anything other than a Death Eater's son. It made him angry and, well, he didn't know how to deal with all the emotions that churned through him.

Seeing an opportunity, Hermione broached the subject of therapy. She explained to Draco she wanted to start anew with him but he needed to work on handling his emotions. Pansy was seeing an excellent mental healer at St. Mungo's who specialized in the aftermaths of the war, as well as Death Eater's children. She wanted him to consider meeting with this specialist. She reminded him of his oath from the previous evening when he'd stated that he would do whatever necessary to be a better man. Naturally, Draco had balked. The idea of him sharing his deepest fears, secrets and desires with a stranger was not the way a Malfoy behaved. She, in turn, stated coolly that stalking was not the way a Malfoy behaved either, yet he'd stooped that low. Silence had greeted that comment; he'd turned and walked away. He didn't speak to her for an hour. Hermione didn't budge on her stance. After he'd left, she picked out a book from the library and settled onto a settee in the living room. She would wait him out. This was a non-negotiable point in her mind. In the end, Draco returned and relented. He said he would try it, for her, and see if it did any good. He stated, emphatically, that he would stop immediately if he felt it was a waste of his time. Draco also made her promise to accompany him to each and every appointment. He reasoned if he was going to have some healer poking about in his brain, then she was going to suffer alongside him. Hermione smiled; it was a start.

That was how Draco Malfoy entered therapy. He'd begun by attending twice a week. For the first three months, Hermione dutifully attended his sessions until one day, while in bed, he'd quietly informed her that he no longer needed her to accompany him. He felt he could continue on his own. He was now down to weekly appointments. Hermione would attend at his invitation, which was usually once a month. Of course, not everything was perfect. In the end, she realized there were certain traits that were so ingrained in his persona that they would always be there. He would always struggle with jealousy in regards to Hermione, as well as his feelings of possessiveness, which came from his fear of abandonment. It was how he dealt with his feelings that were the true test; being honest with Hermione, and maintaining an open line of communication was essential to the progression of their relationship.

While these revelations made him very affectionate toward 'his girl', it didn't exactly change his communication with others. In business, he still behaved as professionally as always but in his personal life; his darker traits had a tendency to surface. He still tended to lose his temper. He still guarded his feelings. He very rarely opened himself up and still maintained an air of reserve. Hermione would sigh and acknowledge that at least her sweet Slytherin was trying, and not everything was perfect. A shadow of darkness had taken up permanent residence in his soul; she could only provide constant light to keep him balanced. While he was diligent in working to rein in his hot-tempered nature in everyday life, it wasn't the case in the bedroom. Oh, no ' and thank Merlin ' Draco still remained dominant in all their amorous pursuits.

He enjoyed pushing their sexual boundaries, and his very alpha-male nature was a force to be reckoned with in their bedroom pleasures. Often, he would surprise Hermione with just how creative he could be and she relished exploring new and delectable ways to express their passion. In all this, Hermione was more than happy to submit. She truly enjoyed all of their playtime. He very much treasured the gift she bestowed him by giving him sexual control; she trusted him implicitly and knew no harm would ever befall her under his care. She also realized that unleashing his inner beast in this manner helped provide him with a certain amount of equilibrium. She understood his need to feel in control of certain aspects of their life, and she quite lovingly acquiesced.

A relationship is give and take, after all, and he had already done so much for her. It amazed everyone around them how this petite, curly-haired witch could with one look, touch, or smile immediately ease a potential eruption from the sometimes volatile dragon. It was clear she knew how to handle him. Therefore, it came as no surprise to anyone when Draco proposed nearly a year after their second chance. He had taken her to The Abbey Library of Saint Gall, the oldest library in Switzerland, and one of earliest and most important monastic libraries in the world.

Hermione had always wanted to visit The Abbey Library of Saint Gall, and was impressed how Draco secured the exclusive and remote library for the evening. He laughed and said it was 'magic.' Awaiting them was an intimate dinner for two of all her favorite dishes along with a bottle of very expensive champagne. Everywhere she turned, there were fairy lights casting a soft, romantic ambiance throughout the room. He was very secretive about where they were going that evening, and only asked she wear something Muggle and elegant. For Hermione, that certainly left a wide breadth of choices. However, she decided on a classic little black dress. It was a simple, strapless draped oxford poplin dress in a swing silhouette.

The gathered top and side slash pockets added a bit of detail to the very clean lines. She finished it off by cinching a leather cage belt around her waist. Her hair was loose and slightly wild, the way Draco preferred. Her makeup was basic and very natural. Her shoes were classic sophistication. She wore Platino leather strappy sandals adorned with jewels and Swarovski crystals along the vamp. The nearly 3 inch metal-heeled design was held together by a thin strap that wrapped around her slim ankles.

Draco held her hand as they strolled through the baroque-style library. It was considered to be the most beautiful, non-sacred room of this style in Switzerland and one of the most perfect libraries in the world. The impressive collection held over two thousand manuscripts dating back to the eighth through the fifteenth centuries, over fifteen hundred incunabula, and ancient books. What most fascinated Hermione was the manuscript B of the Nibelungenlied that was preserved within the library.

Leave it to Draco Malfoy to seek and obtain permission to see this one-of-a-kind ancient manuscript up close. After dinner, they were escorted to a private room. Carefully encased and heavily guarded, one of the monks sat with the couple as he explained the history and translated some of the text. Hermione felt Draco's gaze as she listened, enraptured, to all the monk told them. She sighed happily and turned a beaming smile towards him after the session's conclusion.

"Are you happy?" Draco eyed her in quiet contemplation.

Hermione could only nod and sigh again. "That was marvelous. Thank you so much."

"Do you know how much I love you, sweet?" Draco had guided them back to main antechamber where their romantic setting awaited them.

Smiling, Hermione answered, "Yes. I love you, as well."

Taking a deep breath, he stopped in the center of the room and gazed down at her.

"I-I wanted to ask you something. Something important." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small nod. She watched Draco fumble a bit in his pocket and pull out a small black velvet box. He seemed to mumble under his breath, something which sounded like 'bloody Blaise better be right.'

Before her eyes, he dropped to one knee and took hold of her left hand. Air suddenly became a bit more difficult to breathe in, and her heart felt as if it beat at the base of her throat. Draco cleared his throat and, inhaling deeply, began to speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life, more than myself . . . hell, more than anyone or anything, ever. I can't imagine my life without your grace, beauty, intelligence, kindness and love."

He dropped her hand for a moment to open the box, his voice cracking slightly as he continued.

"I want you to be with me always, to be my lover, my friend, the mother of my children . . . my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, sweet? Please?"

Wide-eyed and mouth agape, Hermione could only stare at Draco and the glorious ring sparking in the tiny box in his hand.

"Hermione?" Draco pressed. "Sweet? Are you all right?"

Hermione took a deep breath in and tried to speak but no words came out except for a small squeak. Again, she took a breath but nothing came out. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Draco's neck, squeezing him with all her might.

She felt one arm encircle her waist, followed by a deep chuckle. "Is that a 'yes'?"

A very tearful Hermione pulled back from Draco and could only nod wildly, her curls bouncing over her shoulders and down her back. She opened her mouth to squeak out a "yes" before launching herself at him and peppering his face with kisses. When her soft lips met his, he claimed them for a deep and passionate kiss. Her small hand tangled in his hair, tugging at the silky locks, as the kiss morphed into a sensuously slow dance. She threw her head back as Draco lips moved to her neck.

"Sweet, put on the ring." Hermione giggled and looked at the ring. Inhale and exhale.

Inhale and exhale. "Oh . . . p-p-please . . . you do it, Draco."

Her hands were shaking too much and she was afraid she'd drop it. Draco smirked and slipped the ring from its box onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Gasping, Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's so beautiful." She admired the gorgeous colored engagement ring.

It was a stunning platinum swirl pattern band leading up to beautiful halo of bead-set diamonds. The center stone was a rare Merelani Mint Green radiant cushion-cut Grossular Garnet. It was perfect.

"It belonged to grand-mère and she wanted you to have it." Draco was propelled back, rather forcefully, as she once again flung her arms about his neck.

Still hugging him, she whispered, "Oh Draco, I love it. I just love it."

Unwinding her arms so she could look into his silvery-blue eyes, she whispered, "And I love you, so much."

Both of his large hands wrapped themselves in her curls and he leaned down, claiming her lips with his, devouring her with such ardor, it left her breathless. Quite alone and under the gentle glow of dainty fairy lights, Draco and Hermione sealed their promise to each other with a night of erotic lovemaking. The sound of a door closing broke through Hermione's reminiscing. Merlin, she'd been sitting in the bath for who knew how long? Her fingers had begun to prune. At least the bathwater was still warm, thanks to a lovely Heating Charm. There was a long pause and she was beginning to wonder if she had indeed heard the door. Just as she was going to call out, Draco's voice boomed through the closed bathroom door. "Granger?"

Rising up and wandlessly 'Accioing' a large, fluffy towel, she called out, "In here!" Carefully stepping out of the tub, she began to pat dry her body. A short knock accompanied by that oh-so-familiar drawl halted her actions.

"You know, Granger, we share this bathroom. I don't fancy the idea of having to trudge through these drafty hallways to the Prefect's bathroom just to use the loo and shower."

Oh, goddess! He was in his playful mode.

Hermione smiled as her heart sped up. She knew exactly what he wanted; he'd been hinting at this for nearly a month. She answered with a haughty tone,

"Well, Malfoy, you'll just have to wait. I was here first." She could almost see the smirk.

"What are you doing in there, Granger? Thinking of me, perhaps?"

"Humph, in your dreams, ferret!" She giggled, knowing that would annoy him to no end.

A loud pounding was his reply. "Hurry the fuck up. I'm sweaty and muddy from playing Quidditch and I want to use the shower tonight. You might be Head Girl, but I'm Head Boy and have as much right to this bathroom."

"I said you'll just have to wait, Malfoy. You're such an arse!"

Merlin, he was genuinely beginning to irk her. Quickly, she wrapped the towel around her body, securing it tightly across her chest.

"Open the door, Granger." "No, Malfoy. I'm nearly done."

"Open it or I'll break it down."

"Try it and my slap from Third Year will feel like a tap!"

He growled and banged what sounded like both his fists on the door.

"Open the fucking door!" She smirked and took her time slathering on her jasmine-scented body lotion. Carefully drying her hair, she fluffed her curls and arranged them neatly around her shoulders. "

GRANGER!" She didn't answer.

"GRANGER!" Sighing happily, she knew he was going to be hard and delicious.

What an evening! "GRANGER! Answer me."

Hermione walked over to the tub to drain it. She sat watching the water whirl away while she hummed a little tune.

"GRANGER, open the fucking door!" He pounded his fist to emphasize his words.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Hermione lazily strolled over to the door and let her hand linger over the doorknob.

"FUCK! Open the door, you insane and infuriating woman!" Click. Hermione inched the door open and looked in the very livid face of one Draco Malfoy.

He really wanted to indulge in his Head Boy and Head Girl fantasy. In the recent weeks, he'd mentioned more than once how annoyed he'd been that Anthony Goldstein had been Head Boy in their Seventh Year, while he'd been forced to merely attend as a student, not even being selected for Prefect. Instead, he'd been occupied with the community service tasks and keeping up with his classes. Draco felt he'd missed an opportunity to get to know Hermione more intimately. Especially considering Harry and Ron hadn't returned to Hogwarts. He ached to play out what he would have definitely done to the lovely Head Girl had he have been Head Boy.

She'd giggled and shook her head, assuring him that he never would have been able to get into her knickers. She appraised him from head to toe, smiling.

He dressed the part as well, wearing his old Hogwarts Quidditch Slytherin robes, slightly undone and rumpled. And the boots, she loved those dragon hide Quidditch boots that came up to his knees. She gave him her sweetest smile before asking innocently,

"Did you say something, Malfoy?" Batting her long lashes prettily, she continued nonchalantly, "Oh, did you need to use the bathroom? It's all yours. Goodnight."

A grip of steel encircled her upper arm. His voice low and silky. "And where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes glanced down at his hand then up at the handsome face.

"I'm going to bed." She was starting to throb all over as she continued to stare up into those beautiful eyes tinged with feigned anger.

She loved their games. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Now, kindly let go of my arm, ferret, or you'll lose it."

Without a word, he hauled her back into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut with his foot, he twisted her body so she was pressed up against a tiled wall. He caged her with his long, lean figure. One arm was resting above her head, the other toying with the top of her towel. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as her breathing became ragged.

"You love to push my buttons, don't you, Granger? You love to see how riled up I can get and then walk away. You're such a little cock tease." He spoke in low, seductive tones.

"I think you're confusing me with one of your Slytherin slags. I don't want you, Malfoy."

Draco's smile was predatory. "I never said anything about wanting me, Granger."

Realizing her faux pas, Hermione's eyes went wide. She swallowed. Her eyes fluttered closed as Draco slipped one finger between her skin and the towel, and tugged. A moan nearly escaped from her traitorous lips.

"Hmm, I think you do want me, Granger."

His hand traveled over her breast and rubbed the coarse threads of the towel over a tender nipple. She could feel her skin flush hotly. Suddenly, Draco pushed the full length of his body into her soft one. She could feel his hardness press into her belly and moaned again.

"Do you feel that, Granger? That's what you do to me. You make me so fucking hard, with your wild hair, pink lips that you bite when I'm staring at you in class and your hot little body. Merlin, you love to torture me with those little shorts and tight tops with no bra when it's just us in our Common Room, don't you? I can see your nipples, hard and eager to be sucked. Would you like that, Granger? Would you like me to suck on those sweet tits?"

Hermione bit her lower lip at Draco's words. She felt her nipples harden at his dirty words as her lower body pooled with liquid heat.

"Granger? I'm waiting."

She stared up at him shyly, struggling to maintain her role. Draco prodded her further, his fingers dancing wickedly along her collarbone, now.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

Her hands clenched into tiny fists. He was so frustrating.

"Ask me. Say it. Say, Draco, please suck my tits. Where's your Gryffindor courage, Head Girl?"

Gods, he made her so hot.

"I have to go, Malfoy."

"No, you don't."

"I have to study."

"It's Saturday night. No more books."

She knew how to rile him further.

"I'm meeting someone."

She nearly laughed at the low growl and scowl that darkened his features.

"I thought you had to study."

"It's a study date, oh smart one," she taunted sarcastically.

"Really? Who?"

"None of your business, ferret."

Her body was on fire. She could feel her need for him spreading across her skin. Seductive touches feathered her arms as he hissed,

"Everything you do is my business, Granger. Now, who are you meeting?"

Not willing to give an inch, she chose her most withering glare.

"None. Of. Your. Business."

Draco suddenly smiled, as a thought seemed to dawn on him.

"I think you're lying."

"No, I'm not." Goddess, she was so wet, now.

"Yes, you are. I love it when you play hard to get, Granger. You love to make me jealous. It only makes me want you more and show you how much you belong to me." He leaned in closely to lick the shell of her ear.

"I want you, sweet. And I know you want me. Just give in; we could be so good together." He ground his pelvis into her on the last sentence.

"I see how you stare at me when you think I'm not looking. But the thing is, Granger, I'm always looking . . . at you."

Forcing herself to remain in character, Hermione choked out a hoarse reply. "I-I don't want you."

Draco laughed and lowered his hand to the hem of her towel. "Really? Care to have me prove you wrong? Let's see, shall we?"

His fingers suddenly plunged into her wet mound. She gasped. "So wet. You are lying, Granger. You're such a naughty girl. I think you like me talking dirty to you, don't you?"

Hermione was now nibbling on her lower lip and breathing heavily. "Now, tell me how much you want me. Admit it." He bent his head to run his tongue across her lips. "Say it."

Her body trembled as he gently and slowly slipped a single finger into her.

"Say,"

"Draco. . ."

Undulating her hips a bit, she whispered,

"Draco . . ."

"Please."

Ever so slowly, he worked his finger in and out of her.

"Gods, please."

Eyes closed, she tried to ride his finger faster.

"Suck." He added another finger.

"S-suck . . . oh." A warm tongue licked her neck.

"My." He was nibbling at her ear, now.

"Tits." Knowing he'd won, Hermione allowed her body to enjoy this game.

"Tits."

Cool air rushed her body as he ripped the towel away and he lowered his mouth to her sweet peaks. Sucking and biting them, he feasted on her breasts while his fingers continued to work their magic on her heated, clenching pussy. Her hands entwined in his hair, holding him to her. She felt his tongue lave both her breasts, playing and toying with the sensitive nubs until she thought she could stand no more.

"Draco . . . Draco . . . Draco . . ." His lips left her breasts and pressed into her ear.

"Need something, Granger? I am Head Boy; I'm here to help with all your needs."

Not once did he pick up the pace of his fingers. No, he kept the same languorous rhythm that left her on the edge.

"Fuck me, you bastard." She felt him smirk as he pulled his fingers from her and picked her up to carry her over to the bathroom counter.

"Spread your legs, sweet. I'm going to fuck you so hard." He had shrugged off his robes while he spoke.

Looking down, Hermione realized that he wore no clothing underneath and licked her lips as his long, hard cock sprang free. She grabbed his pulsing member and heard him hiss and mumble "witch." She scooted to the edge and pulled him closer guiding him to her hot center.

"Now, please. NOW!" Instead of thrusting himself into her at her demand, he inched his way into her pussy.

"Easy, sweet." She panted and gasped until she felt him buried to the hilt.

"You feel so good," he gritted out.

Hermione ran her hands over his muscular shoulders and held onto him as he pumped in and out of her. His hands held her hips while he controlled the pace. Her body slipped further down, nearly off the counter as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Faster. Harder."

Draco doubled the rhythm thrusting and plunging into her body roughly, making her breasts bounce wildly and her hips buck madly. She reached between them to rub herself while he worked their bodies together into a fine sheen of sweat and heat. Feeling the familiar coiling of her body, Hermione's climax washed over her in a rush of adrenaline-filled tingles. Draco continued to pump into the clenching passage that greedily squeezed his cock until he came in one last warm and powerful stroke.

Panting, Hermione groaned and nuzzled into Draco's neck. She licked and tasted his hot, salty skin.

"Hello." Draco chuckled.

"Hello." Gingerly, she moved to look at him.

"I missed you." She kissed him sweetly while he grinned widely.

"Hold on, okay?" He pulled gently out of her body and twisted her to carry her bridal style to their bedroom.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Draco placed her on the bed, checking her body for any bruising or redness.

Hermione slapped his hands away. "I'm fine. That was amazing! Take off those Quidditch boots and get into bed with me."

"Gods, you're impatient, woman!"

Shucking his boots, he crawled next to her, gathered her in his arms and pressed a small kiss against her forehead.

"How was shopping? Did you find everything you needed?"

Sighing, Hermione nestled closer into his body. "We found Pansy and Ginny's dresses, your mother's dress and their shoes. Oh, and Draco, I found my shoes. They're perfect."

"What about your dress?"

"No, I didn't like anything."

"But you found the shoes?"

"Mmhm."

"Sweet, maybe I'm wrong but shouldn't you have chosen a dress first? Then the shoes?"

Poor deluded Draco. He knew nothing.

Hermione snorted, "Of course not, silly. Shoes first. Now, I shall find the perfect dress to go with the shoes."

She let her fingers trail over his toned chest. "How was your day?"

Sighing deeply, Draco replied in a weary voice, "Long and frustrating. I feel as if our time spent this weekend securing this contract has all gone to sod. This new partner made even more amendments to the bloody contract. I've got to go back tomorrow to finalize it, and have it ready for Monday."

He gave her a small squeeze. "I'm sorry, sweet. I was hoping we could take a little day trip tomorrow."

"Its fine, Draco. Go to work. I think Ginny and Pansy want to go shopping again for more dresses in the morning. Then in the afternoon, your mother wants me to finalize the guest list, meet the caterers, choose linens, decide on colors and listen to three wizarding bands. I'll be quite busy."

Goddess, she despised all this wedding nonsense but it made Narcissa and Cecilia happy. And despite Ginny and Pansy taking pleasure in her misery, she complied with everyone's demands.

Draco echoed her sentiments. "I'd rather go to the office."

She swatted him. "Ow, that hurt, sweet. It's not my fault you're in wedding hell."

"It certainly is, you proposed."

Draco laughed aloud. "And would you have rather me not proposed?"

Horrified, Hermione glared at him. "Of course not, Draco. It's just this is all terribly stressful. It's become quite a production."

Draco hugged her tightly. "We'll do whatever you want, sweet. Do you want to cancel everything and just elope?"

Laughter bubbled out of Hermione. "And have your mother, Cecilia, Pansy and Ginny feed us to the Inferi? No, thank you. It's fine, really. It's important to stand before our friends and family and declare our love for each other. It's poetic in a way. Don't you think?"

Leaning on his chest, she could feel it rise and fall as he mulled her words.

"Draco?"

"Hmm," was his only reply.

"What do you think? About what I just said?" Her nails raked lightly over his chiseled abdomen.

"Granger, everyone knows how bloody, fucking much I love you. But if you want me to tell the world, buy a full page advertisement in The Daily Prophet or spell it out over Wizarding London, I'll do it."

She smiled. "Happy, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Good. Now, let's play."

She squealed in surprise when he flipped her on her back. His fingers grazed her sides before attacking and tickling her most sensitive spots.

"Stop," she laughed.

"Stop, Draco . . ."

"Tell me you love me and I'll stop."

"I . . . ha ha ha . . . love you . . . stop, please . . ."

Tender little kisses replaced the tickling hands. Draco whispered against her skin, "I love you, sweet minx."

Moaning and sighing soon replaced genuine laughter as the two lovers lost themselves in each other once more.


	19. 19 - The Dorian

Hermione was pacing throughout her suite in Malfoy Manor full of nervous energy. She was also fidgeting and mumbling, and in between her uncharacteristic quirks, she had to remind herself to breathe. What if she tripped? What if she choked and couldn't speak at all? What if she fainted?

"JUST STOP IT! For Merlin's sake!" Pansy's loud and commanding tone halted Hermione in her tracks.

"You're going to start perspiring and if you do, I'll have to kill you, given all of the time I've spent on your make-up. Do you really want to die on your wedding day?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "Just so you know, Pans, Draco would kill you!"

A beautiful redhead interjected, "Would you both just stop! You've been at each other's throats all day. Hermione, you'll be fine. And what's wrong with you, Pansy? It's her wedding day; she's entitled to be nervous!"

At the harsh admonishment, Pansy suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch. I'm . . . oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. I've ruined your day."

Hermione and Ginny rushed over to the dark-haired girl and enveloped her in warm hugs. They were doing their best to soothe her and stop the flowing tears.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hiccupping, Pansy shook her head and accepted the offered handkerchief from Hermione's hands. "I'm so happy for you. I am and I just want today to be perfect and for you to look perfect and . . . I don't know what's bloody wrong with me."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one feeling anxious. Now, aren't you glad you have Ginny and me to help you feel better on my wedding day?"

Blowing her nose, she nodded her head then froze. Staring at Hermione's bemused expression and Ginny's smirk, she started giggling. Soon all three women had burst out in raucous laughter, hugging one another and falling onto the settee.

"That was utterly stupid, ridiculous and completely perfect." Hermione sighed as she sat in between her two best friends.

"I love you both so much. I hope nothing ever changes that."

"It won't," Ginny added.

"It better not," threatened Pansy.

All three women embraced warmly, cherishing these last few moments together. With a gentle squeeze, Hermione let them go.

"I'm getting married today. Can you believe it? And I'm marrying Draco bloody Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Hogwarts king of all prats!"

Exhaling with a short puff, she continued slightly breathlessly, "I never would have imagined my life like this."

Her raven-haired friend snorted. "He was an arse. Actually, he is still a bit of an arse."

"But he's my arse!" Hermione proudly stated.

"Thank you for being my friends and the sisters I never had. I love you both."

"You really do, I love the dresses you chose for us. We look good, don't you agree, Pansy?" Ginny said as she admired her gorgeous dress.

It was made of crinkle chiffon in a pale green hue. The strapless, knee-length dress had a pleated midriff and shirred skirt with a pleated hem that flattered any and all body types. Hermione had mixed traditions, asking her bridesmaids to wear Muggle dresses and the men wizarding robes.

"Yes, yes, the dress is stunning. Okay, listen. I can't take anymore of this emotional crap. I'm a Slytherin." Pansy shook her head and grinned.

"You look gorgeous. I think Draco's going to be speechless when he sees you."

Hermione grinned back. "That would be truly miraculous." She sighed deeply.

"Do you mind if I have some time alone?"

Ginny and Pansy shook their heads amid gentle "oh, no" and "of course, take all the time you need." In truth, Hermione needed some time to reflect. She had decided to walk down the aisle alone out of respect for her parents. No one could ever replace her father and she felt this was the right choice. She had often taken Draco to visit their gravesite, most recently, two days ago. She had cried quietly while he held her. Never had she felt their loss as keenly and as deeply as she did planning for this momentous day. Hermione admitted how much she missed her mother and her regret at not having her father there to walk her down the aisle. Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron had all offered to accompany her but she had graciously declined. No one could ever replace her father. Now, alone, dressed in her beautiful wedding gown, only moments away from taking one of the most important steps in her life, she felt a deep and aching sudden sadness settle into her soul. She inexplicably felt alone. While she realized it was completely irrational and had no basis, the clogging in her chest seemed to weigh on her heavily. Just as she was feeling the prick of tears, and her cheeks begin to flush hotly, there was a tapping at the window.

She looked up and was momentarily confused at the sight of Draco's majestic and large Barred Owl. She crossed the room, opened the window and the bird swooped in, landing on one of the desks. There was a package attached to its claws and it hooted impatiently as it waited for her to untie it.

"Hello, Achlys. What do you have here?"

Hermione pet the large bird gently and undid the string holding the package.

"There's some toast over on the table, help yourself." The proud beast hooted, seemed to nod its head and flew over to the dining table to pick at the aforementioned toast.

Hermione stared at the square present. It had to be from Draco, Achlys was his personal owl and he rarely lent him out to anyone, other than herself. But why would he send her a present now? Carefully, she unraveled the attached parchment.

Sweet,

Words cannot express how happy I am today. The girl of my dreams and desires is about to become my wife. We are about to embark on our life's journey together. Who would have ever believed that a prat such as me would ever actually get the girl? I know how you must be feeling right at this moment, sweet. You miss your parents. I hope you accept this small pre-wedding present as a token of my love and devotion.

Now, don't be angry with me, but I rifled through your personal belongings and invited myself into your childhood home so I might be able to give this to you.

All my love,

D

PS: Enough with this sugary, sappy nonsense, eh?

Hermione was smiling at the last line and could picture Draco grinning like a loon as he wrote it. Yes, he couldn't be too sweet for too long, she had joked with him more than once. She loved her bad boy Slytherin, after all. With nervous fingers, she unwrapped the ten by ten slim package to reveal an elegant, leather bound, dovegrey journal.

The cover simply read "Love is Constant." She caressed the soft leather before opening the thin book and gasped at the first page. It was a picture of her parents on their wedding day. Speechless, she turned the pages to find different pictures of her parents throughout their life, some with Hermione and some without. Her dark, disturbed, somewhat dangerous Slytherin had bestowed upon her the most precious gift. Somehow, he had known that she would feel this way and had delivered it at the perfect time.

Hermione was beyond words, her heart full of love for Draco.

"Alchys." At Hermione's soft voice, the bird flew to her side.

"Please take this and place it on the reception entry table, by the terrace. It's surrounded by roses. Now, don't scratch the leather and guard this, closely. After the reception, please return it back here."

She playfully scratched his head. "Remember, watch your claws. Thank you, off with you."

She watched as Achlys hooted, then ever so gently lifted the journal in his massive claws, taking care to not mar the leather. He flew out the window and towards the direction of the reception. It was time. Inhaling a deep and calming breath, Hermione realized she was no longer nervous.

Ginny and Pansy had already walked down the aisle accompanied by Blaise and Theo, respectively. Hermione waited patiently as Luna and Adrian made their way to the altar. Suddenly, she looked up at hearing the music swell and change to announce her entrance.

"Here you go, Granger!" she mused, silently.

"I love you, Mum, Dad." And with that final thought, she clutched her bouquet of her mother's favorite roses to her chest and made her appearance. A quiet hush, like a summer breeze, blanketed over the guest's whispers as she stood there. She wore a silk faille A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline and crystal beaded inset. Very thin spaghetti straps held the gown in place. It dipped very low in the back and was designed with ruched detail at the waist and flowed out in a tulip skirt with a modest sweep train. Her hair was in a loose chignon. A veil, trimmed in Alen'on lace and clipped to a simple satin rosette comb, was nestled low in her tresses. She wore Cecilia's antique bracelet and earrings along with her engagement ring as her only jewelry. Her shoes were classic elegance. Smooth, white, 4-inch satin sandals ended in a rounded open toe. The satin only ran on one side of the shoe while the other side was free of material, giving it a very delicate look. It was adorned with an askew half bow on the side with a beautiful crystal and rhinestone detail sitting on the bottom edge. She loved the shoes so much that she had asked her bridesmaids and mother-in-law to wear them as well, albeit in different colors. Her attendants wore them in a rich, dark green to offset the color of their dress while Narcissa had chosen a stunning deep teal-like blue to match her elegant silk robes. Hermione felt as if her heart was caught in her throat. She was trembling, her skin dimpling with small ripples of goose flesh. Merlin, she needed to get down that aisle. At that moment, her eyes shifted to Draco. Gods, he was so utterly handsome, standing there waiting for her. He and his best mates were dressed in charcoal grey wizarding robes, trimmed with black silk ribbon along the cuffs and neckline , the best money could buy, he'd said. Underneath, she knew he wore an equally dark grey, custom-made, designer Muggle suit. He was hungrily eyeing her with a look of complete wonderment and awe, when he smiled without hesitation.

Their gazes locked on one another, he nodded and the smile changed to a smirk as he mouthed a silent, "I love you, Granger." A small giggle escaped from Hermione and she kept her eyes on him as she took a step forward to slowly walk down the aisle and stand by his side.

She looked up as he whispered quietly, "You're beautiful." Hermione smiled and blushed before turning her attention to the ceremony officiant. After some discussion, Hermione had agreed to the Malfoy tradition of a Celtic hand fasting ceremony. The couple stood before an altar set in a ritual area bedecked in flowers from the Malfoy gardens, including the Malfoy prized roses. Their wedding officiant, a respected wizard well versed in ancient, traditional rituals, stood at the altar with two white candles, calla lily incense and a willow wand. After lighting the candles, the officiant turned to face the gathering of guests.

"May the place of this be consecrated for the gods, for we gather here in a ritual of love with two who would be wedded. Hermione and Draco, please come forward and stand here before us, and before the gods of nature."

As the couple stepped forward, the wizard continued the ceremonial words calling on the four beings of the earth , air, fire, water and earth. He asked for their blessing by bestowing gifts upon the bonding of this union , love and passion, deepest love, as well as strength and constancy. He ended by asking for the gods protection and love.

The wizard stared at the couple and continued, "Place your right hands over this wand and your rings, his hand over hers. Above you are the stars and below you are the stones. As time does pass, remember, like a star should your love be constant, like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, but be understanding. Have patience each with the other for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in the giving of affection and warmth. Make love often, and be sensuous with one another. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease for the goddess and the god are with you, now and always." He paused for five heartbeats.

"Is it your wish, Hermione Granger, to become one with this man?"

She smiled, shyly. "It is."

He nodded before turning to Draco. "Is it your wish, Draco Malfoy, to become one with this woman?"

"More than anything in the world." The older wizard chuckled and addressed the guests.

"Do any say nay?" He paused.

"Then, as the goddess and the god and the Old Ones are witness to this rite, I now proclaim you husband and wife."

Hermione, at this point, placed a simple platinum band on Draco's finger while he placed a matching one with encrusted diamonds on hers. Both rings had been blessed before the ceremony and, as dictated by Malfoy tradition, also had powerful Fertility and Fidelity Spells woven into the very design and metallic element of the bands. Overwhelmed with emotions, she felt Draco's large, warm hands enclose the sides of her neck and face as he tilted her chin up.

"Mine, at last."

Then he kissed her, and the world stopped. All she felt were his warm lips and the gentle nip on her lower lip probing to seek entrance. She opened herself to him and allowed her body to be swept up into his arms as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart to a rush of applause and laughter from their guests.

Draco grinned, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye. "Shall we, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She nodded. "We shall, Mr. Malfoy."

He tucked her smaller, delicate hand under his arm and escorted her past smiling faces and congratulatory whistles to the awaiting reception area.

Draco held her close as they danced to a lovely waltz. Arms wrapped tightly around her husband, Hermione snuggled closer into his chest.

"Draco?"

"Yes, sweet?" She held him tighter.

"Thank you for my present."

One strong hand rested against her back as his thumb traced small, slow circles on her skin. "Hermione, I love you. You don't have to thank me for something I know brings you joy. It's my pleasure."

Her reply was a soft muffle of words into his chest. "I love you, Draco."

They continued dancing. As the evening wore on, they mingled with their guests. They shared laughter with their friends and his mother, who was beaming proudly along with Cecilia, whose portrait had been carried into the reception area and rested in a place of honor where she would view the entire affair. Lucius Malfoy sat quietly in the back, his first public appearance since his illness. Draco rarely mentioned him, except in passing such as the time when he told Hermione that he had informed his father of their engagement and impending marriage. Draco stated that Lucius only reply was a stern look and curt nod, and after that he had been at every family dinner at the Manor. Hermione rarely spoke to the elder Malfoy, choosing to politely ignore him unless he spoke to her first. He never did. Neither Draco nor Narcissa ever encouraged a conversation between them. Draco rolled his eyes at the innuendos of his Slytherin mates, ending in guffaws and claps on his back. Hermione cried when hugging Harry and Ron, reminiscing about a few Hogwarts memories. They both danced with other friends and family as the reception reached its peak. Hermione was laughing with Ginny, Pansy and Luna when she felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her.

"Ladies, if I may steal my wife, please."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Just be honest and tell us you want to shag her and can't wait any longer, Draco. It's been what . . . three weeks?"

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Hermione blushed a deep crimson while her friends merely burst out laughing.

Wanting their wedding night to be "special", Hermione had calmly explained to Draco that she would be abstaining from sex for three weeks, prior to the ceremony. He had looked at her as if she'd gone mad, at the time. After a lengthy and heated row, he'd had little choice but to relent. However, after snogging her within an inch of her life, he'd warned her to be prepared for their wedding night because he'd ensure she wouldn't be able to walk for days afterwards.

Draco smirked. "Say goodnight to our friends, Hermione."

Hermione glared daggers at her female friends as Draco kissed her hand and began tugging her towards the French doors.

"We'll see everyone at the wedding breakfast tomorrow." Hermione giggled uncharacteristically and allowed Draco to lead her through the Manor and up the stairs. However, instead of making a right, he pulled her towards the left.

"Draco? Our rooms are the other way."

Chuckling, he winked and said nothing, merely leading her through the halls. They walked for a few more minutes and came to stop before a set of double doors. She looked at him inquisitively before he opened the doors and motioned for her to enter. Hermione looked around in awe at the stunningly huge bedroom.

"This is beautiful."

Done in cream and pale gold, the oversized room was sparsely furnished. A gorgeous antique and ornate dresser sat along one wall. To her right were rows of floor-to-ceiling glass doors with silk drapes flowing to the floor. To the left was a massive marble fireplace flanked by two high wingback chairs and two sets double doors. Lush carpet drowned out her footsteps as she walked to the familiar four-poster oversized bed in the center of the room.

"This is our bed." She ran her hands along the soft bedding. Draco embraced her from behind, carefully pulling her veil aside and kissing her neck.

"This is our new bedroom." Her eyes fluttered closed, as his words sunk in.

"Mmm . . ." Using his lips and teeth, he nibbled an erotic trail of kisses to her shoulders and pushed down one of the straps of her dress.

"As head of the Malfoy family, I now have run of the entire estate. As my wife, you deserve a proper bedroom, not just a suite of rooms. Here, I'll make love to you every night . . ."

Hands trailed up her arms. "And fuck you hard when you're naughty . . ."

Her body tightened, responding immediately to his words. Already, the warmth in her lower belly was being stoked into a hot fire with each of his touches.

"We'll conceive our children in this bed . . .," he whispered as his other hand slid the other strap of her dress off her shoulder.

Cupping both her breasts, he gently massaged them until her nipples were hard, turgid, little peaks.

"Sweet, I've missed touching you . . . tasting you . . . and I know you have a surprise for me underneath this stunning dress."

One hand remained on her soft breast, while the other found the comb in her hair that held her veil. He plucked it out and tossed it to the side. Hermione was lost, enjoying the sensations and magic created by his experienced hands. She said little in reply, only the occasional sigh and moan leaving her lips.

Dampness seeped from her body, coating the delicate knickers she'd chosen with Draco especially in mind. Determined fingers began lowering the zipper at the back of her dress.

"You took my breath away today. You looked so bloody beautiful. I can't believe you're finally mine."

The dress slid down her body and he suddenly pinched her nipples, hard.

"Are you mine?"

"Oh . . ." Hermione's body convulsed slightly in his arms. One hand continued to caress her breasts as the other trailed down to the edge of her lace knickers. Slowly, his fingers dipped in and his middle finger delved into her moistened cleft.

"Mmm, so wet . . . Granger, I'm waiting!" His voice was low and melodic, like a drug to her long-deprived senses. Hermione began rotating her hips slowly against his probing fingers.

"Mmm . . . al . . . oh . . . foy . . ."

"Yes?" Biting her lip, she shook her head. Merlin, he was making it so hard to think, let alone talk.

"No, my name . . . Iit's Mal . . . foy." She could have sworn she heard him growl before he spoke again.

"On the bed, sweet. Face me. Leave your knickers, jewelry and shoes on." Sighing at the loss of contact, she climbed onto the bed and knelt with her back to him first. With slow, seductive moves, she plucked out the strategically placed pins from her hair, tossed them to the ground, and shook out her long curly mane. With a minx-like smile, she looked at him over her shoulder, briefly, before turning over to lay on the bed facing up at him. Staring up at him through hooded eyes, she watched as he shrugged out of his robes and removed the Muggle suit until he stood naked and proud before her. Taut, lean and muscular, he took her breath away.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"I love you . . . Hermione Malfoy."

Admiring, desire-ridden eyes drank in her form.

"Gods, you are gorgeous . . . and those knickers . . ." he groaned.

Deft fingers danced along the white feather light, short-style knickers that lay on her skin like a tattoo. A flounce of Leavers lace united a floral design with a delicate plumetis effect. Completely see-through, she knew they wouldn't last long on her body. He climbed on the bed alongside her body and ran one hand along her leg, across the knickers, past her stomach and along her chest.

"Are you really mine, sweet?" His eyes were nearly pleading, his need for her evident in his heated gaze. It was a need that went beyond just the physical. This was a side of him that only she saw. This vulnerable Draco was a wonderfully private secret between the two of them.

Hermione smiled and nodded, her answer easing away any doubts. "I'm yours, Draco. All yours." Without warning, his gaze turned feral and possessive.

"Mine." He then bent his head and claimed her lips in a deep, erotic and hard kiss. His hands roamed her body in rough caresses that left her whimpering for more. After three weeks, she knew he wouldn't be gentle. No, this first time he would take her fast, rough and hard. She shivered in delighted anticipation. He settled his body over hers and sucked on her nipples, leaving them rosy and wet. He bunched her delicate knickers in both hands and ripped them off her body, causing her to gasp at the sting. Merlin, his body felt so wonderful. Her hands ran along his back, down to his buttocks and up along his hips.

"Please, Draco . . . been too long . . . now . . ."

He bit her ear. "Hold on."

Without another word, he plunged into her waiting body and they both hissed in relief.

"So good . . . you feel so good . . ." she panted.

Raising his body, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and began pumping into her. He angled his hips, seeking the sweet spot that would make her wild. Several strong thrusts later, Hermione rewarded his efforts with a guttural mewl.

"Touch yourself, play with those gorgeous tits . . ." he commanded.

Oh, that authoritative voice only made her body tighten further as she grew even wetter. She obeyed without pause as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. She could feel her climax approach as she continued to fondle herself. A small wail rose from her throat as she called out Draco's name and her body exploded in a shuddering wave of bliss. She clenched around his cock as he pumped into her body until she watched his mouth open and jaw clench, and felt his seed spurt inside her.

"Oh . . . oh . . ." Hermione tried to catch her breath.

"Merlin, you are so bloody amazing!" Draco had collapsed on top of her and laughed.

"I think that honor belongs to you, sweet."

He rolled off her and gathered her close in his arms.

"Don't plan on sleeping tonight. I took a stamina potion."

"Is that so?" Hermione smirked.

"Well, let's not waste any time then." She kissed him and wrapped a small hand around his hardening shaft. She pulled away from him, shifted her body down and bent over him to engulf him in her mouth.

"Gods, woman . . ." Draco howled.

Hermione chuckled but nearly stopped her ministrations when she felt Draco grab her lower body and position her over his mouth. She moaned when she felt his tongue lap at her pussy. Oh, gods, this was going to be a fantastically, delectable wedding night. Her last coherent thought was that she was still wearing her shoes.


	20. 20 - Quiet Soles (Epilogue)

_Five years later._

The sound of his shoe soles tapped rhythmically along the well-maintained hardwood floors of Malfoy Manor. He'd had a long week of meetings with the Ministry, Muggle government, scientists and his own staff. Since launching cell phone technology to the Wizarding world two years ago, the advent of further Muggle technology was like an unstoppable wave. They were poised to now, finally, launch computers into Wizarding society, both desktops and laptops.

He despised working on the weekends but it was sometimes a necessary evil. By the gods, he was glad to finally be home. Although it was a beautiful day outside, the warm sunshine smiling down on the grounds, he knew she'd be resting indoors. She was very tired of late and preferred the privacy and seclusion of the Solarium. No doubt his grand-mère was keeping her company. Cecilia had empty portraits all over the house so she could go to nearly any room that passed her fancy, though their master bedroom along with library in their suite in the East Wing was off limits.

Malfoy Manor was abundant with life, laughter and love, in recent years. He'd never have thought he'd live to see the richness his life had now become. However, since his father's eventual relinquishment of power, he'd worked hard to ensure his ancestral home once again become a sanctuary to the Malfoy family. Never again would there be blood spilled on the steps of his majestic estate, never again would the Malfoys be used to further anyone's self-interests but their own, and never again would the Malfoy name be sullied, tarnished and viewed with disdain by Wizarding society.

By marrying the lovely, intelligent, kind, brilliant and powerful Muggle-born Hermione Granger, he'd ensured his family's redemption. Though, it was not the reason for marrying her. Oh, no. He absolutely adored his stunningly lovely wife. He had coveted her far too long. Gaining her love and trust was the driving force and obsession of his bachelor years.

In truth, everything he'd done since Third Year had been to secure her by his side. That he'd also managed to restore respect to his familial heritage was a bonus boon. He smirked; he never tired of thinking of her. It was unbelievable that she was his and had actually married him.

Other men would say he was a lucky bastard but he knew otherwise. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted. And he had wanted Hermione Granger. By hook or crook, he would have had her. Merlin, he loved her so fucking much that it overwhelmed him at times. He took his role as head of the household and family quite seriously, and made sure to care for his own.

Family was first, period. Never would he allow anyone to come between him and his wife, in particular. When it came to Hermione, he was possessive, jealous, selfish, prone to violence and downright dangerous. And those were his high points, he laughed darkly. Oh, he'd done the counseling. It made her happy, after all. But the reality was a dragon couldn't change his scales. And he couldn't really suppress his dark nature. He could control it well enough, but when provoked, the dragon came out breathing fire and burning everything in its wake. He recalled when that idiot French "Count" she'd once dated had attempted to reacquaint himself with her. They'd been in France attending a dinner party at the Duke of Ayen's country chateau, a wizard and business associate of Draco's. Hermione spotted her old boyfriend chatting away with several ladies. The fool had seen Hermione and made a beeline towards her.

Being Hermione, she greeted him warmly with a generous hug, inquiring about his health and life. However, Draco had seen the glint of lust and appreciation for his wife's derriere in the fucking French wanker's eyes. Despite Hermione introducing Draco as her husband and him clearly giving the wannabe "Count" the territorial "do not come near my wife" look, the arse had blatantly and defiantly refused said warning.

Obviously, he had no idea, and had forgotten who he was dealing with. And he had no clue what Draco was capable of. Hermione and Draco were guests of the Duke and, therefore, invited to stay at the chateau for several days. The faux Count had somehow finagled an invitation from the Duke's wife to stay as well. He made it his mission in life to follow Hermione during their stay, cornering her into conversations, interrupting moments of quiet time with Draco and, in general, behaving in an asinine, intrusive manner.

Draco had enough when he had seen him caress Hermione's arm during breakfast one morning; she'd shrugged his hand off but the damage was done. Draco had seen the gesture. Later that day, the Duke, being one for tradition, invited the men for a horseback ride through his country estate. His heavily wooded, country estate. All it took was a simple Confundus Charm to turn the fool's horse around. Draco had followed closely behind. Another spell isolated them from the rest of the riding party, and one more caused fog to rise up, forcing the other man to stop.

"Lost, Pierpont?" Draco had ridden up next to him.

"You startled me, Malfoy. Uh, it appears we are lost, oui?" Pierpont snorted.

However, Draco hadn't missed the nervous tenor in his words.

"No, Pierpont, it's you who is lost and shall remain so if you don't keep your dirty paws off of my wife." Draco's voice remained even and calm.

Pierpont had stilled immediately and shifted in the saddle to stare at Draco. "I shall speak with and touch Hermione if I so choose. She and I were quite intimate once. Who's to say we shall not be again, eh? You don't frighten me, Malfoy. However, perhaps for a small fee, I shall keep my affections to myself? We came to an arrangement once, non?"

"No, no money. No deals. You keep away from her. I'm warning you, and I only warn once," came Draco's icy reply.

The other man had dared to laugh. "Warning men away from the gorgeous Ms. Granger?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy. You'd do well to remember that. And as for being intimate, I know for a fact that you and she never shared anything more than a kiss." Still, he maintained an even and non-threatening quality to his voice.

"And how would you know that, Malfoy? Hermione is not one to give details of that nature," Pierpont sneered.

"Because I saw everything you did." Draco didn't blink as he stared the man down.

Pierpont narrowed his eyes. "You . . . you spied on us? Does Hermione know . . ."

Draco interjected, "She knows everything about me."

"Really? Well, why do you need to warn men away from her then? Perhaps, you are not so sure of her fidelity? Perhaps, you're not able to satisfy a fiery witch such as Hermione? Perhaps . . ."

At that point, Pierpont had clutched at his neck and robes. He felt as if he were suffocating. He stared at Draco, his eyes widened in horror not once had the British man moved. There was an evil, knowing gleam in his eye and it was then that realization had dawned on Pierpont.

Draco had performed not only wandless magic, but non-verbal as well. Draco watched as the man had fallen from his horse onto the cold ground. He trotted his horse to stand over the man's body and leaned down to whisper.

"Don't look at her, don't speak to her and don't ever fucking touch her, or next time you'll know what the Cruciatus feels like. I'm quite adept at it, having learned it when I was only ten. Now, you'll ride back to the chateau, give your apologies to the Duke and Duchess, pack your things and get the fuck out. Be gone before nightfall."

Draco had cast a non-verbal "Finite Incantatem" and ridden away, leaving Pierpont gasping for air on the ground.

Hermione never found out what had transpired but had breathed a sigh of relief upon learning that Pierpont had left the chateau. That night he'd dominated and fucked her long and hard until dawn, branding her body with every fiber of his being, making her beg for his cock and cry out that she was his, and only his.

He grinned at the memories of that evening. His broke from his reverie upon reaching the doors to the Solarium. Pushing them open quietly, he peeked into the room and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Dozing on an oversized chaise was his lovely wife, and nestled into the crook of her arm he could see a splash of platinum hair. A book rested on the gentle slope of her slightly swollen belly where she carried their soonto-be born daughter.

He stepped in, careful not to disturb the picture of perfection before him. Looking around the Solarium, he saw that Cecilia was not in the room. He knelt down by Hermione's side and brushed a few wayward curls from her face. She stirred, moaned softly, before her eyes fluttered open to settle on his face. Then she smiled and his world felt complete.

"You're home," she whispered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, sweet."

"Yes, you did," she laughed.

"But I forgive you, anyway. We missed you."

A small groan came from her side as the blond mop moved and suddenly sat up. The little body stretched and looked around, grey eyes widening upon seeing Draco. "DADDY!" Tiny arms and legs clamored to climb over Hermione. Draco stopped him with a firm but soft voice.

"Scorpius, easy there. Gentle with Mummy's belly, remember?" The little boy, who was a carbon copy of his father, turned to his mother and grabbed her face to plant a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, Mummy. I love you." Just as quick, he turned back to Draco. "Daddy, carry, carry, carry!"

Unable to contain himself, Draco stood and laughed before scooping his son up in his arms. Hermione rose from the chaise with a wide smile on her face and encircled Draco's waist with her arms.

"Mmm, I'm so happy you're home. How did it go?" He eyed her body, appreciatively. She was five months pregnant with their second child and despite being all belly, per Ginny Potter, Hermione had taken to wearing loose, flowing dresses on a daily basis. Today, she wore an utterly beautiful Italian print, silk-chiffon halter dress with beaded ruching at the neck. It had an asymmetrical hemline that dipped low in the back, exposing her luscious skin to his exploring fingers. The bright, multi-colored pattern of yellow, pink and cream mixed with a muted grey brought out the richness of her chestnut curls and creamy complexion.

She was barefoot but he said nothing, merely raised his eyebrows. The phrase "barefoot and pregnant" came to mind, but he knew better than to say it out loud.

When she was pregnant with Scorpius, he had made the colossal error of informing her that she would no longer be wearing 4-inch heels during her term. She'd glared at him and had nearly smashed his head in with one of her beloved sandals. She had then proceeded to defy him by wearing 4-inch heels on a daily basis. Draco had to admit that she had pulled it off beautifully. And he had learned his lesson , never again would he attempt to separate Hermione from her designer shoes.

With the second pregnancy, he'd remained silent. Now, she mostly wore kitten heels or flat sandals , Merlin, the damn prices were still exorbitant but he didn't care because he knew it made her happy.

He hoisted Scorpius up in his arms. "It went well; I think we're only going to be two weeks behind schedule. I asked my staff to ensure you had a report waiting on your desk first thing Monday morning."

He kissed the top of her head and turned to his son. "Scorpius, you're getting to be quite the big boy. Soon, you'll be able to fly a broom with daddy."

He grinned when he heard the gasp coming from his wife. "Absolutely not, Draco Malfoy! He's only four years old."

Scorpius smirked, then pouted. "I going to fly like daddy. I big boy, Mummy."

Huffing, she glared at Draco and shook her head. "See the trouble you've started?" Setting down the tot with a gentle pat on his bottom, Draco grinned and led them both to the doors and towards the awaiting sunshine.

"Let's walk through the gardens."

Scorpius took off running and laughing. His parents strolled leisurely behind him.

"Be careful, darling," Hermione called out to the dashing blur of blond running ahead.

"He's fine. He's four. He's a boy," Draco reassured her.

"Where's Mother?"

"She and Lucius went to Diagon Alley for tea and shopping."

Since the birth of Scorpius, Lucius Malfoy had softened considerably. He was quite taken with the little boy and realized that if he wanted to be included in his life, he would have to change his attitude towards Hermione and Draco. While still not on the best of terms with Draco, Lucius did spend time with Hermione talking about books and history. He'd even read the Muggle books from Shakespeare, Tennessee Williams, Anton Chekhov and Margaret Mead she had given him.

They had formed a quiet and respectful understanding. Draco suspected Lucius liked Hermione much more than he let on. He'd caught Lucius smiling at her with fatherly admiration more than once, only to slip on his mask when he realized Draco had seen him. Yes, he was quite sure Lucius opinions of Muggle-borns had been turned upside down, thanks to his wonderful wife. Draco also knew his mother was happier with this new Lucius. With his better health came a newfound resurgence in wooing his wife. He seemed to dote on Narcissa, and took her out at least once a week, bought her little presents and was prone to leaving pieces of parchments charmed to reveal endearments when she picked them up to read. While he might never forgive his father for the damage he caused to his family, he was happy for his mother. Despite all of Lucius faults, she loved him still. Draco prayed Hermione would always love him as unconditionally.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I was just thinking how much I love you, sweet."

Squeezing his hand, she shook her head. "No, you weren't. You were thinking of your father."

"How do you know?" Merlin, she was irritating.

"I know you." Her smile was mysterious and captivating.

"Make your peace with him, Draco." She had broached this subject often as of late.

Draco felt a small wave of annoyance in his chest. "I have, Hermione. We . . . tolerate each other."

"What if Scorpius treated you that way?" Her voice was soft, careful not to step too far out of bounds.

"That would never happen. I'm not my father and I would never put my family in jeopardy or place them second to anything. You, Scorpius and the little one in your belly are everything to me. Everything. I would never push any of you away the way my father did to my mother and I." Draco was emphatic, his voice rising in anger.

Closing his eyes in an attempt to calm his swirling emotions, he felt Hermione's hand caress his cheek. The tension seemed to immediately melt away.

"I know that. But he's your father. Please make your peace with him. Do it for me, for Scorpius, for our unborn daughter and for your mother."

Draco knew he would give in. When she pleaded with him in this manner, he could refuse her nothing. Silently, he simply nodded his head.

"DAAAAADDDDYYYY!"

He snapped his eyes open at the wail and looked around in alarm. He looked ahead to see his son running towards him at full speed and collide with his legs. Immediately, he knelt down.

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt my weg." Draco looked down and didn't see a single scratch.

"Where? Are you sure?"

"I sure not," was the reply. The little boy grinned and Draco grinned back; he was sure Scorpius would master the Malfoy smirk before his fifth birthday.

"He's fine. He's four. He's a boy." Hermione mocked before she burst out laughing.

"Scorpius, sweetie, I think you're fine. Mummy will kiss it and make it better, all right?"

Feeling as if he missed something, Draco stood up and watched as Hermione gathered the little boy in her arms. She kissed his knee and hugged him tightly before assuring him he was going to fine and could go back to playing. He watched as his son darted off and then looked over at his wife, round and glowing with his daughter. He blinked and smiled. He embraced her and rested his hands over her stomach, touching her in the way that only lovers have a right to do so. Happy and at peace, Draco remained outside with his family until the sun began to dip and set.

Her skin was soft and sweet. They made love at an achingly slow pace. He did his best to be gentle so as not to hurt the baby. Pregnancy seemed to make her libido rise to the point of insatiability. She was anxious to try new positions, games and toys. He thanked Merlin for his stamina; else he'd be put to shame by his petite wife's lust.

Now, as she slept peacefully in his arms he was able to think. He would often hold her in the night and contemplate on his life, grateful for her love and forgiveness. Of course, his dark side would simultaneously also acknowledge what he knew, deep down, that he was meant to have her. In truth, he didn't really regret a single action of what he had done. She was lying in his arms, wasn't she? So, in the end, it was all worth the effort. There was no other recourse, after all. They were soul mates, meant for one another. Merlin help any wizard that tried to get in his way or take her from him. Draco pulled her closer into his embrace. Her back pressed against his chest and she pushed against his hard lines, trying to burrow further into his body. He kissed her shoulder. It was during these reflective moments that he would tick off what he loved most about her.

Her laughter.

Her intelligence.

Her smooth, soft skin.

Her kindness.

Her breasts.

Her smile.

Her crazy insecurities.

Her moans and sighs.

Her fiery temper.

Her sense of righteousness.

Her mouth and lips.

Her sense of style.

Her bossy nature.

Her wild, untameable hair.

Her complete devotion to Scorpius and their family.

Her friendship.

Her loyalty.

Her support of him.

Her trust in him.

Her confidence in him.

Her belief in him.

Her love for him.

And, of course . . ..

Her shoes.

\- fin -


End file.
